Somos instantes
by I live in Cooperlandia
Summary: Está cansado de que vivan inventando cosas cada vez que se dispone a salir un fin de semana. Agotado. Pero aún así, su estilo de vida es algo que no puede dejar hasta que Poseidón, su padre, lo obliga a cortar por lo sano y conseguirse a alguien que le haga sentar cabeza.
1. Chapter 1

Los gritos de su papá y la tele a todo volumen en el cuarto frente al de él lo despertaron aquella mañana de un sábado invernal.

¡Perseus Jackson! – y con el mayor dolor de cabeza que tenía sabía que ya habían salido las noticias semanales luego de un viernes violento en el que salió junto con Jason, Leo, Frank y Nico; esos amigos de toda la infancia que siempre… Bueno, ellos lo sacaban a divertirse y tal vez con Leo se excedía un poco. Apareció en la puerta de la habitación revolviéndose el pelo negro de por sí ya desordenado. - ¿Me podés explicar qué es esto? – cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando la mirada llena de una ira verdosa de su papá.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué dicen esta vez? – intentó mirar a la pantalla pero la luz cegadora le provocaba una migraña inaguantable.

¡Vos y esas malditas fiestas a las que asistís! Dicen haberte visto consumiendo drogas, narcóticos, estupefacientes, ¡cómo diablos le quieras decir! – escupió con rabia - ¿Sabés todo lo que provoca esto? ¡Se supone que con "nuestra" empresa, hay que dar el ejemplo Perseus! No ir por ahí drogándose.

Yo no me drogo. – tuvo que discutir porque estaba harto de las mentiras…

Esas fotos parecen muy reales.

Tu confianza en mí debería ser real. Pude haber tomado, sí, pero nunca en la vida me drogué y no pienso hacerlo papá. Yo no soy esa clase de persona y lo sabés.

Lo que sé es que vas a tener que cambiar esa imagen porque si vas a ser el encargado de las empresas, vas a tener que mostrarte más serio y sentar cabeza de una vez. – y ahí venía todo el discurso que ya se había aprendido de memoria porque lo habrá escuchado más de mil veces.

¡Vas a conseguirte una novia, Percy! Y no, esta vez no es en broma y escucháme bien… A como no te consigas una novia en menos de una semana, voy a buscarla yo mismo y Drew no me parece una mala opción ¿sabés?

¿Drew? ¿En serio estás buscando que mamá te odie, verdad? – contestó con una sonrisa – Y, que los medios no crean nada. Además ¿te parece una buena opción?

Cualquier cosa en este momento me parece una buena opción. – contestó saliendo de allí – Una semana Percy, una. – lo dejó con el enojo juntándose en la boca y las palabras para decirle todo lo que pensaba de él, de su maldita empresa multimillonaria y de todo aquel mundo al que había sido sometido a vivir.

Y es que en serio odiaba todo aquello y nadie podría sacarlo de aquella situación, bueno sí pero seguramente se hallaba durmiendo a pesar de los gritos en la habitación de al lado porque, lejos de haber salido junto a él y sus amigos, se había quedado la noche leyendo algo para el examen que tendría en unos días en la universidad, y por más que le hubiese dicho que se sabía el libro de memoria y no hacía falta que siguiese leyendo… Eso no parecía ser suficiente para la gran Annabeth Chase.

Su mejor amiga vivía con él desde que comenzó la universidad y había sido una guerra eterna convencerla de que no iba a molestar a nadie si vivía en la gran mansión que tenía habitaciones como para un país entero y que, los que posiblemente la molestaran, serían ellos con sus eternas discusiones entre él y su papá. Su mamá era un caso aparte, y es que Sally Jackson siempre era la que solucionaba todo con una simple mirada hacia Poseidón y luego le acariciaba el cabello y ¡santo remedio! La furia de los dos se eliminaba por completo. El se marchaba junto a Annabeth quien reía desesperadamente por cómo había sido domesticado mejor que un león y como Poseidón estaba realmente enamorado de ella como para dejarse calmar así.

Pero este no había sido el caso porque, evidentemente, su mamá se había levantado temprano marchándose de allí antes de que todo explotara como hacía siempre los sábados por la mañana y luego, durante el almuerzo, se enteraba de todo por las constantes miradas entre Percy y Poseidón.

Volvió a su cuarto para ver si podía conciliar el sueño de alguna manera… Las once de la mañana. Todos debían estar ya desparramados por alguna parte de la casa y él no podía lograr dormirse nuevamente hasta que no hablaran del tema con su mamá en la mesa del comedor mientras los cuatro almorzaban e hiciese entrar en razón a su padre porque no se imaginaba en una relación con nadie; es decir ¿quién lo soportaría? Y es que ya una vez lo había intentado con Rachel… Aquella joven que conoció hace dos años y gracias a que su papá seguía buscando que "sentara cabeza" terminó convenciéndolo de que salir con ella era lo mejor; pero su relación llena de dislexia y su síndrome de no poder quedarse quieto y distraerse completamente no duró lo que se le podría llamar mucho. Tal vez un mes y luego ella empezó a quejarse de que sabía más cosas de Annabeth que de ella, además de que le prestaba más atención y bueno, ahí decidió por terminar todo.

Desde ese momento está soltero y con veinticinco años, nada lo apura.

Pero aparentemente su papá no manejaba sus mismos tiempos y ahora en lo único que podía pensar era en salir de debajo de la ducha porque sus manos comenzaban a arrugarse y no había sacado ninguna conclusión en la terapia de agua caliente que solamente sirvió para relajar sus músculos y sacar el dolor de cabeza y el malestar que estaba por todo su cuerpo luego de la maldita noche anterior. Salió de nuevo a la habitación para buscar algo de ropa y marcharse a tomar un té en la cocina para sentir algo en el estómago y evitar vomitar lo poco que había consumido.

Sacó de un estante una remera azul eléctrico, y un buzo de un azul más oscuro; de otro tomó un jean gris claro y de debajo de su cama tomó las Vans de color azul también y salió al pasillo luego de intentar peinarse su desarreglado cabello negro que nunca pudo peinar. Y casi corriendo se marchó escaleras abajo evitando cualquier lugar donde pudiese encontrarse con su padre para que lo mirara con la ira retenida y empezara nuevamente con todo ese discurso de que su vida era de lo peor, que no valoraba todo lo que le daban, etc.

¿Adónde se supone que vas, sesos de alga? – susurró alguien a su espalda y volteó con una sonrisa para encontrarse con los ojos grises llenos de tormenta. - ¿No andarás drogado, verdad? – rió ante su broma mientras se acercaba a abrazarla y apoyaba su cabeza en el pelo rubio de la chica.

Sí, estoy muy drogado Annabeth. Soy una muy mala junta, no deberías hablarme. – imitó el tono que usaba su padre cada vez que salía una nueva mala noticia de Percy y una buena de Annabeth. - ¿Cómo estás, chica lista?

Bien ¿se puede decir lo mismo de vos?

Se puede decir, sí. Fue una noche larga… - pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y comenzaron a caminar. Se sentían tan bien estando así; él se sentía demasiado cómodo muy diferente a como fue con Rachel. – Imagino que te enteraste de todo lo que dijeron.

Digamos que tus peleas con Poseidón no son de las más calladas y que además la tele suele estar muy fuerte. – le dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura y bajaban las escaleras abrazados. – En fin ¿qué te dijo?

Que debo conseguirme una novia y sentar cabeza y bla bla bla. Lo de siempre, sólo que esta vez sí iba en serio.

Nunca va en serio hasta que tu mamá no opina.

Siento que ésta vez va en serio; dijo que si no conseguía novia o alguien que fingiese serlo. El iba a conseguirme una y dijo que Drew no le parecía tan mala idea.- el rostro de ella palideció y el odio cruzó sus ojos tan rápidamente que nadie hubiese sido capaz de verlo. Esa… - pero prefiero dejar las fiestas e ingresar a la universidad antes que andar por ahí abrazando a Drew.

¿Qué vas a hacer, sesos de alga? Eres un idiota por descontrolarte así ¿lo sabés, verdad?

Nunca te cansas de repetirlo. Pero voy a esperar a que mamá hable y luego se nos va a ocurrir algo ¿verdad? "Annabeth siempre tiene un plan". – la imitó como cada vez que decía esa frase y no pudo más que sacarle una sonrisa. – Vamos al patio, anda. Necesito un poco de aire fresco y a ti te gusta leer sentada en el pasto – recordó el libro que traía entre manos sobre la arquitectura Europea del siglo diez. – De paso me lees un poco todo eso que no entiendo y luego lo explicas y sigo sin entenderlo ¿a que sí te gusta mi plan?

Nunca cambias Percy.

Nunca dejes que cambie, Annabeth. – la apegó más a él y ese calor se sintió demasiado bien como para ser verdad. Y es que abrazarse con Percy era lo más cómodo que pudo haber probado en toda su vida, sentir su brazo sobre sus hombros y como la atraía hacia él ponía su corazón a mil y un fuerte cosquilleo en la zona en contacto con su mejor amigo.

La guió hasta el inmenso jardín trasero, digno del mejor palacio inglés con un diseño lleno de flores, árboles, fuentes y varias cosas más. A lo lejos se podía divisar la cancha de tenis, luego la pileta con una cascada, un mini campo de golf, dos rampas de skate, cancha de baloncesto y un enorme garaje donde estaba la colección de autos de Percy y Poseidón. La mejor mansión de las afueras de Nueva York con un jardín precioso que ellos recorrían cada vez que podían mientras se abrazaban para llegar hasta el lago artificial y acostarse en el césped mientras Annabeth leía y acariciaba la cabellera negra del muchacho que se recostaba en su regazo, cerrando los ojos escuchando la suave voz y sintiendo una paz absoluta con cada roce de su mano con la rubia. Se detenía de vez en cuando para escuchar la pregunta de Percy sobre algo que no entendió – generalmente el texto entero – y entonces se lo explicaba para escuchar la mentira más grande que podía decirle, "sí Annabeth, ya entendí". Y la dejaba continuar.

Este día no fue diferente, sólo que el frío se hacía notar más que nunca en el parque y no pudieron recostarse en el pasto, sino que recurrieron a una pequeña hamaca paraguaya colgada entre dos árboles donde se acostaron uno junto al otro y ella – descansando tranquilamente en su pecho, sintiendo como Percy jugueteaba con sus cabellos – quiso empezar a leer pero la paz la torturaba lentamente sintiendo que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar del pequeño tacto era la mejor opción. Y su compañero pareció entender esto porque siguió enredando sus dedos en la suave cabellera rubia de Annabeth hasta que comenzó retirando tres mechones de pelo e intentó hacer una trenza.

Percy – susurró tranquilamente - ¿Qué haces?

Te estoy peinando – contestó aguantándose la risa al ver cómo rápidamente Annabeth se levantaba asustada. La última vez que había intentado peinarla tuvo que cortarse el pelo hasta casi la altura de los hombros. - ¡Ey! Me estaba quedando linda…

Un día voy a peinarte yo con unas lindas tijeras, sesos de alga. – contestó sonriendo mientras se desarmaba la, bien armada, trenza y se volvía a recostar - ¿quieres que lea?

Como quieras Annabeth, de todas formas no voy a entender nada. – bromeaba con ella y no dejaba de hacerla sonreír como lo hacía él en ese mismo momento. Nadie podía darle tanta felicidad como Annabeth.

Estás pensando en lo que te dijo tu padre. – sentenció levantando la cabeza del pecho de Percy para mirarlo a los ojos. – No tienes porqué preocuparte ahora, todavía no es el almuerzo y ahí es cuando Sally hace entrar en razón a Poseidón, Percy… Estás anticipando mucho las cosas.

¿Y si mi mamá está de acuerdo?

Nunca lo estuvo.

No confío en mi poder de conseguir novia en menos de una semana si esto sale como Poseidón quiere y las cosas solamente van a empeorar. Yo nunca busqué una vida que se venda a todos los medios de "espectáculo", Annabeth y sin embargo estoy haciéndome cargo de miles de historias que no son verdad de mí y de gente que sólo quiere usarme…

Siempre me vas a tener Percy y sabes que voy a estar para apoyarte y ayudarte a encontrar una novia. Pero por favor… ¡Evitemos que sea como Rachel! No soportaba su voz todo el día en esta casa y menos cuando te andaba buscando y tú te escondías en mi habitación. – Percy se echó a reír sin control mientras ella lo seguía recordando cada tarde en la que no quería ver a su antigua novia y entraba corriendo a la habitación de Annabeth acostándose con ella en la cama mientras Rachel recorría, a los gritos, todo el pasillo; entrando en cada habitación sin sospechar que Percy se estuviese escondiendo de ella. – Y si vas a conseguirte a alguien, voy a prohibirte esconderte en mi habitación.

Sabes que eso no va a funcionar.

¿Conseguirte a alguien?

Que no me esconda en tu habitación. – concluyó volviendo a reír mientras la abrazaba más a él e inspiraba el olor a limón que salía de su pelo. – Bueno entonces ¡hoy vamos a aprender arquitectura de Europa en una época muy vieja y vas a hablar de formas de ladrillos, estatuas, etc! Y así empezamos una hora…

¡Percy, Annabeth! – se escuchó a Poseidón a lo lejos y por el tono de su voz los estaba llamando para comer.

En la tarde será, sesos de alga.

Me lo debes, chica lista. – se levantó de la cama y, sin muchas ganas de separarse de Annabeth, se abrazó por detrás de ella rodeando su estómago y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Hasta que los encuentro… Sally dice que quiere que comamos juntos.

Ella siempre quiere eso. Tú nunca lo cumples. – dijo Percy venenosamente desafiándolo.

No pienso discutir cosas que nunca vas a entender, simplemente vamos. Y en tu posición, yo no discutiría mucho.

No soy un niño.

Y evidentemente un adulto tampoco. – sentenció, dándose vuelta. Annabeth se giró para mirarlo pero él no la dejó apartarse y cortar el abrazo, por lo que quedó muy cerca de su rostro y no podía dejar de perderse en esos ojos grises que más que nunca hoy, estaban milagrosamente hermosos y ella… Bueno, se detuvo a admirar más de una vez el rostro de su mejor amiga, pero hoy la miraba de una forma tan distinta.

¡Es que nunca entiendes, no! – le dio un golpe en el hombro y se marchó, cortando el agarre de él sobre su cintura. Sintiendo el frío por primera vez.

En la mesa las cosas estaban demasiado tensas, y ni siquiera su mamá parecía dispuesta a alivianar el ambiente porque estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Y él simplemente esperara a que su papá sacara el tema porque no podía más con los nervios y Annabeth no ayudaba mucho que digamos con la mirada en la ventana que daba al exterior, molesta porque ahora las cosas van a ir peor de lo que podrían haber sido.

Se enfrentaba con su padre sin mirar su plato, observándolo fijamente a los ojos, batallando sobre quién iba a ganar aquello y ninguno hasta el momento sabía de qué lado estaba Sally y ella era la que definía todo al final.

¿Qué pasó ayer, Percy? – habló por fin obteniendo la mirada de todos sobre sus ojos verdes.

Nada de lo que cuentan en los medios, eso lo aseguro. – la mirada de su mamá delataba un sentimiento que era incapaz de comprender.

¿Seguro? Porque esas fotos se veían muy verdaderas y…

¿Otra vez vas a creerle a los medios? – el dolor le traspasó la voz y sintió la mano de Annabeth sobre la suya debajo de la mesa.

No es eso Percy, sabes más que nadie que siempre confié en lo que haces en las fiestas… Pero me preocupa tu modo de divertirte. – se moría por contestarle pero el enojo iba a hacer que dijese cosas que no pensaba – Hablamos con tu papá y… Pensamos que… Lo mejor sería que te muestres un poco más discreto y…

Estás de su lado.

No es así Percy, yo nunca estoy de ningún lado. Simplemente entiendo que esta vez tiene razón, esto no es bueno para nadie y a la larga vas a terminar enfermándote a como sigas así y… Y creo que es bueno que consigas a alguien.

¿Y si no lo hago? – la mirada de Annabeth no estaba haciendo más que advertirle sobre la última vez que se había opuesto a una de las órdenes de Poseidón, ese psicólogo y que lo enviaran el último año a una academia militar y que además, tuviese guardaespaldas todo el tiempo, fue lo más horrible que pudo haberle pasado. Además de que no tenía permitida ninguna salida.

Siempre se puede repetir lo mismo que la última vez, Perseus. No creas que vas a salir ganando. – y por el verde lleno de negro de su papá sabía que no había lugar a discusión, su mamá en cambio intentaba razonar con él.

No lo estamos haciendo en tu contra Percy, pero tenés veinticinco años y es momento de madurar. De establecer algo… Mirá a Jason, él está con Piper y se los vé felices. Además de que sale con ella y nunca provocó ningún escándalo.

O Nico con tu prima Thalia… Siempre se comportan bien en todos lados, Percy. – agregó su padre. – Y Leo, bueno él siempre fue algo conflictivo y que ambos estén solteros no facilita nada.

¡Genial! ¿Ahora vamos a arreglarle la vida a Leo también? ¿Sigue Annabeth luego, verdad? ¿Alguien más quiere venir y que Poseidón se meta a programar cada minuto de vida? – explotó furioso. Annabeth jamás lo había visto así y bajó la mirada porque la incomodidad la estaba matando.

No pienso quedarme soportando estos caprichos. – la voz fría con la que Poseidón dijo todo, ni siquiera podía calmarlo, pero se lo quedó mirando – Escúchame bien, Percy: tenés dos semanas ¡dos! – recalcó – para encontrar a alguien que esté dispuesta a ayudarte a sentar cabeza ¿bien? Y sino, Drew siempre va a estar dispuesta a salir contigo y su familia siempre me cayó bien. Dos semanas en las que no vas a salir ningún fin de semana ¿escuchaste? – luego de que se marchara, miró a su mamá con el enojo reflejado en todo su cuerpo y se marchó de allí, tirando la silla y perdiéndose en algún lado.

Annabeth se quedó mirando el lugar por el que Percy se había marchado y no tuvo ganas de probar ningún bocado más; si bien entendía la reacción de Percy y se molestaba porque tendría que "andar de novio" con una chica y soportar como hace un par de años, verlo abrazar a alguien que no fuese ella y tener que ser completamente discretos cada vez que se daban un abrazo; entendía que era lo mejor para poder controlarlo un poco y que en alguna salida la futura novia podría estar ahí para evitar que se pase de la raya.

Miró a Sally y comprendió lo mal que se sentía por hacerle eso a su propio hijo, y también vio la suplica para que vaya corriendo detrás de él y lo calme un poco antes de que las cosas se pongan peor en la cena o haga lo que hizo la última vez que se enojó con su padre…

Se fugó por dos meses.

Al recordar aquel tiempo se le heló la sangre y se quedó parada frente al único lugar donde Percy podría estar en aquel momento para encontrar algo de tranquilidad. Su mini acuario personalizado con las mejores especies de peces de cualquier tipo de agua y de cualquier forma o tamaño. Ingresó tímida porque aquel lugar no se sentía suyo para nada y no entendía como es que a Percy le gustaba estar allí, con enormes peceras por todos lados y bichos tan raros y grandes…

Quiero estar solo, Annabeth. – salió de su espalda y la tomó desprevenida.

En este momento quiero hacer de todo, menos dejarte solo. – se movió de donde estaba por todo el lugar, mirando con detenimiento cada pez.

No quiero que vengas porque mi mamá te mandó.

Vengo porque no quiero que hagas la primera estupidez que se te cruce por la mente, porque sé que ya pensaste la cosa más idiota del mundo como escaparte o algo así. – notó el sonrojo en su piel y una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sí me extrañaste esos dos meses ¿eh?

Sally te extrañó, sesos de alga, a mí me fue indiferente tu huída. - ¿a quién quería engañar? Muchas noches fueron las que se levantó llorando y muchas más en las que no pudo dormir por el miedo a que algo le haya pasado.

Sí, claro. Eso no fue lo mismo que Leo y Jason me dijeron. Pero como tú digas, sé que sin mí tu vida no es la misma.

Te juntas mucho con Leo…

El tema es, que voy a tener que conseguirme una novia. – finalizó mientras se acercaba a ella y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Annabeth mientras esta entrelazaba sus manos con las de Percy y se veía reflejados en el vidrio de la pecera. Miró a los ojos de Percy y el brillo que surgió repentinamente le dio a entender que tenía una idea en mente y las ideas de Percy nunca jamás de todos los jamases eran buenas. – A menos que…

Ni se te ocurra Percy. No tengo ni idea de qué estás planeando pero que ni se te vaya a cruzar por la mente hacer lo que quieres hacer.

A menos que tú finjas se mi novia.

Y casi se desmayó.


	2. Chapter 2

Y el mundo siguió su ciclo y la vida cambió para millones de personas, e incluso para ella, pero estaba allí mirando a Percy sin saber qué diablos decir por lo que acababa de proponerle. Es decir, en otra situación donde el chico de verdad quisiera que fueran novios ¡de verdad! Se hubiese abalanzado encima de él gritando que sí porque por fin éste se habría dado cuenta de que lo amaba desde los dieciséis cuando eran dos adolescentes estúpidos.

Hace tanto tiempo nadie la sorprendía de aquella manera que no tenía palabras y mucho menos algún plan. Y Annabeth siempre ¡SIEMPRE! Tiene un plan; o por lo menos algo que decir, pero ahora se hallaba allí… Muda y sin color en la piel por lo que Percy le había dicho.

¡Annabeth! – la llamó sacándola de cualquier tipo de transe nervioso. - ¿Qué dices? ¡Te sorprendí eh!

Percy yo no creo que sea una buena idea, es decir… ¡Tus ideas nunca son buenas, estúpido! ¿Cómo se te pasa por la mente preguntarme eso a mí? Somos amigos Percy, mejores amigos y eso tal vez pueda arruinar la amistad y no quiero eso.

Sé que no va a arruinar nada, Annabeth, sino no te lo propondría… ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué te seduzca hasta el punto en que te enamores de mí? ¿Qué yo me enamore de ti? Hay cosas peores, vamos. – parecía tomárselo tan a broma que quería pegarle ahí mismo por estar jugando con los sentimientos de ella indirectamente. – Además, la única persona que me conoce tan bien como para aceptar esto y que parezca verdad, eres tú, Annabeth. ¡Por favor! Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme y estar ahí siempre para mí… Tenle compasión al pobre Percy.

¡El pobre Percy es un estúpido!

Por lo menos, pensalo. ¿Lo juras? – y ahí estaba haciendo esa cara de foca bebé y perro mojado a la que nunca pudo resistirse porque esos ojos verde mar la incitaban a abrazarlo y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba en secreto. A besarle los labios que ahora tenía en el medio de un puchero para convencerla y no pudo negarse.

Voy a pensarlo, lo juro.

¡Genial! – la abrazó levantándola, metiendo su cabeza en el medio del hueco entre el hombro de la chica y su cuello. El lugar en el que encajaba perfecto y no existía otro lugar donde se sintiese mejor.

Después de eso no pensó en nada más porque lo que Percy le había propuesto la sacó del tiempo y el espacio para meterla directamente en los pensamientos que tenía sobre todo lo bueno y lo malo de aquella relación y lo único que sabía era que, urgentemente, iba a tener que hablar con sus amigas porque esas cosas no podía analizarlas en su cabeza. Piper y Silena eran buenas para darle todos los pros de la relación y Thalia y Hazel los contras. Pero Percy no la dejaba ir tan fácilmente como pensó, entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y se marcharon a caminar por el parque mientras, de alguna forma, se acercaba más a ella aferrándose al calor de su cuerpo y a la comodidad que sentían estando juntos. Hasta que, cuando terminaron de recorrer todo el jardín, Percy la estaba abrazando por detrás, rodeando su estómago con los brazos y con su cabeza reposando en su hombro.

Tenía que marcharse de allí rápidamente antes de que los nervios y todo lo que le pasó en menos de diez horas hicieran efecto en su mente para ponerse a pensar y hacer cosas de las que después se iba a arrepentir irremediablemente; pero no la dejaba ir y Percy no le contestaba cada vez que lo llamaba para pedirle que la soltara… Estaba metido en algún lugar, mirando un punto fijo en el medio de un árbol y que no le contestara simplemente la ponía nerviosa.

Se soltó de él como pudo y ahí pareció reaccionar mientras la llamaba y corría detrás de ella.

¿Adónde vas? – preguntó acercándose. Lo miró a los ojos y notaba un brillo apagado en su mirada, como si… Como si pensar lo hubiese hecho dar cuenta de algo; tal vez de que lo que le había propuesto era idiota.

Quedé en encontrarme con Piper, Thalia y bueno, mis amigas. – vio que fruncía el ceño y no pudo evitar sonreír - ¿Qué pasa Percy?

Quiero que te quedes… - segunda vez en el día que la dejaba sin palabras y pareció darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho no tenía que haber salido de su boca. – Prometiste que íbamos a pasar la tarde juntos.

Otro día será, Percy. – no parecía dejarla ir de ninguna manera. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Es que… - levantó la cabeza sobre ella y luego volvió a mirarla – Nada, cuando vuelvas búscame ¿querés ver una película o algo por la noche?

¿Desde cuándo tan atento, sesos de alga?

¿Desde cuándo tantas preguntas, chica lista? – le sonrió - ¿Quieres o no?

Seguro, te aviso cuando llego.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo por la entrada principal donde, un chofer se ofreció a llevarla y tenía muy pocas ganas de caminar por lo que se subió en la camioneta y la llevó hasta el apartamento de Thalia donde todas se reunían los sábados a la tarde para… Aún no entendía bien para qué pero sabía que era un momento donde ninguno de sus novios aparecía, por lo que no le pareció mala idea para hablar todo lo que tenía que hablar y recibir consejos. De ahí sacaría su decisión no sin antes volverla a pensar ella sola.

Tocó el timbre de la lujosa torre de apartamentos y por el portero eléctrico le abrieron la puerta para que ingresara hasta el séptimo piso donde la esperarían con una serie enorme de preguntas en la que le recriminarían que hace por lo menos dos semanas no sabían nada de ella y luego hablarían de Percy y todo lo que pasa con él y de porqué aún no le había dicho lo que sentía, en fin, lo de siempre.

¡Pero si es Annabeth Chase! Chicas, traigan la cámara y sáquenle una foto así no olvidamos su rostro… Porque hasta que venga aquí nuevamente, va a traer a su nieta. – dijo Thalia mientras la abrazaba y la hacía pasar riendo.

Tampoco desaparecí tanto tiempo.

Jackson te absorbe, Chase… Hay que aceptar eso. – saludó a Silena y luego de que las demás se le lanzaran encima para abrasarla, se sentó sobre un almohadón en el piso. – Y por esa cara sabemos que algo pasa…

Percy me dijo si quería ser su novia… - se tapó los oídos increíblemente rápido para conservar algo del sentido de la audición luego de la emoción de sus amigas. – ¡Esperen! El no quiere que lo seamos de verdad, Poseidón quiere limpiar su imagen para que la empresa no se vea mal con todos los rumores que inventan sobre Percy y con una novia piensa hacerlo sentar cabeza y que cambie su imagen de chico incontrolable. Dijo que si no conseguía una novia en dos semanas, él iba a llamar a Drew que estaría dispuesta a serlo. Y entonces a Percy se le ocurrió que, tal vez, yo podría ayudarlo a fingir ser su novia frente a las cámaras ¡y no sé qué hacer! Si algo sale mal y él se da cuenta que me gusta, podría dañar la amistad y

¡PARA TUS IDEAS AHÍ YA MISMO! – Gritó Piper haciéndola callar de inmediato - ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Es la oportunidad perfecta para que Percy se dé cuenta lo enamorado que está de ti! Y ahora podes jugar miles de cartas para eso ¿entendés? Ustedes dos se aman, Annabeth y todos los que los ven lo dicen ¿por qué no? ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? ¿Qué ambos se enamoren? ¡Vamos por favor, eso sería increíble!

Coincido con Piper, mi primito merece a alguien como vos que lo ayude y siempre esté con él… Creo que no es mala idea que aceptes. Es decir ¡eres la única que verdaderamente le interesa! ¿Cómo justificas que lo único que sepa además de cosas sobre el mar y el agua, sea sobre arquitectura? Y sabemos que a Percy nunca se le hizo fácil concentrarse en nada, pero sin embargo sabe perfectamente cómo es tu cara cuando pensás y cuando algo está mal. Serías una idiota si no aceptaras lo que te está proponiendo. – Thalia se ganó las miradas de todas en la habitación.

Si Thalia dio el visto bueno, evidentemente es porque todas están de acuerdo en que tengo que aceptar ¿verdad? – las vio a todas asentir y había perdido la batalla de intentar negarse. Pero recordó el rostro pensativo de Percy y cómo había cambiado de un segundo a otro y aunque eso podía tener millones de explicaciones no quería quedarse con lo que de verdad sentía en su corazón de lo que se trataba, porque eso la emocionaría más de lo debido y no podía pensar en eso ahora; porque ahora tenía que disfrutar estar con sus amigas y enterarse de todo lo que se había estado perdiendo.

Así que el increíble Jason Grace tiene escondido un anillo de compromiso… - dijo Silena felicitando a Piper con un abrazo efusivo - ¿Hace cuánto lo tiene?

Lo descubrí en un bolsillo de su jean hace un mes, más o menos, y últimamente está muy nervioso. Creo que… ¡No puedo ni siquiera decirlo! – las lágrimas llegaron a los ojos de su amiga evitando que continuara con lo que iba a decir; era entendible, quién no se emocionaría al saber que su novio desde hace cuatro años iba a proponerle matrimonio y se ponía nervioso por ello. Era demasiado tierno.

La hora pasó rápido y tal vez demasiado, por la noche llegaron Nico y Leo que al ver el auto de Piper, bajaron a hacer una leve parada de su destino: la fiesta de esta noche. Se sorprendió al saber que Percy no iba con ellos porque jamás en la vida se perdió una fiesta y mucho menos si Leo y Nico aseguraban que era de lo más asombrosa que se vería alguna otra vez en Nueva York; y estos parecían también estar extrañados por el comportamiento de Percy… Es decir, había aceptado lo que Poseidón dijo y con tal de hacerle la contra, saldría a lo primero que se cruzara para poder aparecer en los medios y aumentar la ira de su papá. Y perderse aquella oportunidad no parecía una actitud muy de él.

¿Percy no va? – preguntó mientras se subía al auto de los chicos que se ofrecieron a dejarla en casa.

Le preguntamos e insistimos para que nos acompañara, es Percy, nunca hace falta ni que le hagamos una segunda pregunta que ya dice que sí. Pero nos dijo que tenía planes esa noche… Suponemos que es una chica. – contestó Leo pensativo – Aunque Percy tampoco conoce muchas chicas. Debe de ser importante. – se sonrojó al recordar los planes de ellos para esa noche y lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para que aceptara fingir ser su novia…

Eso es raro.

Nos contó lo que te preguntó, Annabeth – saltó Nico sin quitar las manos del volante. Y quiso que el Tártaro la tragara por la sonrisa que veía en las caras de ambos…

¿Qué les dijo?

Eso no importa, es nuestro secreto. Pero sabemos qué sientes por él y aunque sea un idiota y aún no lo vea, sabemos lo que siente por ti… Por lo que, si yo fuese vos… No… No desaprovecharía esto y créeme, Percy por algo lo hizo. – al estacionar en la mansión se bajó desorientada por no haber entendido nada de lo que le dijeron sus amigos y los odió tanto que casi se vuelve al auto a decirle todo lo que había aguantado decir, sino fuera porque Percy la estaba esperando en la entrada de la mansión con una sonrisa de medio lado y sus ojos verdes brillando más que de costumbre, muy diferente a lo que había visto hoy a la tarde.

Al fin llegas. – le dijo mientras la dejaba pasar y se dirigía detrás de ella a la pequeña sala de cine que estaba en el subsuelo de la mansión con unas mantas y almohadas en los brazos. Lo miró y notó que estuvo a punto de abrazarla por los hombros pero luego recordó que tenía las frazadas y frunció el ceño; ella no le contestó porque simplemente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar después de un día tan agitado como éste… Simplemente le gustaría recostarse en los cómodos sillones de cuero de la gran sala y luego, bueno, sabía que iba a dormirse y al otro día amanecería completamente torcida por la pésima posición en la que durmió. - ¿Estás bien? – se paró en seco a mirarlo en el medio de las pequeñas escaleras por las que bajaban y casi tropezaron los dos de no ser por los excelentes reflejos a causa del THDA.

Sí sesos de alga, no entiendo por qué estaría mal. Además…

Sé que te sorprendí hoy a la tarde con lo que te dije, lo sé y lo siento por habértelo dicho así sin siquiera pensármelo un momento – y su mundo de comprada felicidad estaba por derrumbarse – sé que nunca pienso mucho las cosas pero es que tú las piensas demasiado Annabeth y, de verdad siento que esto puede salir bien. No sé qué pensaste hoy a la tarde o si siquiera pasó por tu mente, pero lo único que quiero es que me ayudes… Tampoco presionarte, pero que sin sentirte incómoda, que me ayudes. No pienso hacer nada que no quieras ni… ¡Diablos sí soy malo con las palabras! Sólo, piénsalo bien.

Sí.

¿Sí?

Voy a ayudarte Percy. Después de todo ¿cuándo no lo he hecho?

Bueno recuerdo una vez cuando no sabía muchas cosas de matemáticas y te pedí las respuestas y tú… - le golpeó el hombro mientras reía.

Cállate. Tendrías que haber estudiado cuando intenté explicarte todo la tarde anterior.- el ambiente ya estaba relajado y eso era lo que le encantaba.

Percy puso una de terror sabiendo que las odiaba con todo su ser y tuvo que golpearlo más de una vez por tomar sus manos – que estaban puesta sobre sus ojos – para que viera la peor parte si poder poner resistencia porque él juraba que no era tan mala y que podría verla sin tener pesadillas luego. Se acercó más a ella en el sillón hasta colocar su cabeza sobre la de ella y abrazarla y es que era imposible no estar cerca de Annabeth porque su aroma a limón lo atraía de manera natural ¿qué podía hacer? Además de que abrazarse con ella era demasiado cómodo para ser verdad, salvo las veces en la que ella – como ahora – lo golpeaba para que se alejara por haberle hecho alguna broma anteriormente pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante él sin entender el porqué, pero le encantaba. Toda esa relación de amigos que tenía con ella, el poder abrazarla sin sentir incomodidad o pensar en el qué dirán las personas o si Annabeth se sentirá incómoda porque hace años había descartado eso cuando ella misma iba y lo abrazaba.

Pero hoy sentía unas particulares ganas de abrazarse a ella que lo superaban y aún más con la idea de saber que podría hacerlo todo el tiempo ahora que ella había aceptado a ser o, bueno, fingir ser su novia delante de las cámaras ¿eso sería bueno, verdad? Es decir, Annabeth lo conocía mejor que nadie y siempre en las peores situaciones lo hacía salir bien parado y él, bueno, sería fácil hablar de Annabeth porque era a lo que más le prestaba atención en el mundo y conocía cada detalle de ella, hasta la más mínima mueca en el rostro ante las diferentes circunstancias en las que habían estado expuestos durante todos estos años. O como cuando durante los veranos asistían al mismo campamento – el mismo en el que se conocieron – y pasaban tardes enteras juntos paseando por el lago o sentados en algún lugar mientras ella le explicaba cosas y él le ponía atención sin ni siquiera saberlo.

¿En qué piensas? – sintió los brazos de ella apretarse en su cintura y notó que la película había terminado, estaban acostados en la oscuridad, tapados hasta la cabeza y con envoltorios por todos lados.

¿Te acuerdas del campamento de verano? ¿Y de los gemelos Stoll? – el rostro se le iluminó al acordarse de esos gemelos que siempre hacían bromas y de las cuales fueron cómplices más de una vez y más de una vez casi estuvieron a punto de volverse a su casa en pleno verano porque se habían excedido quizás un poco. - ¿Cuándo le teñimos el pelo de color rosa a la cabaña cuatro? Eso fue genial. Nuestros años de gloria. – recordó riendo al volver a ver la cara de todos aquellos campistas con la remera naranja y el pelo rosa chillón de todos; era obvio qué cabaña – o quiénes – habían jugado esa broma.

Yo sigo en mis años de gloria, sesos de alga.

¡Oh sí! Eso sí que es muy creíble eh. – contestó mientras se reía a viva voz sin que nadie los escuchara. - ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que saliste a alguna fiesta, Annabeth? ¿O jugaste una broma? ¿O siquiera saliste con alguien? – su voz se congeló al recordar a Luke Castellan y el breve noviazgo que tuvo con su amiga. Odiaba a ese tipo porque no dejaba que se vieran ni un solo segundo en el día, era demasiado celoso y Percy no lo soportó desde el primer momento en el que se la arrebató de los brazos cuando la estaba abrazando.

La última vez que salí con Luke fue… Hace dos años si mal no recuerdo. – dijo. - ¿Te conté que volvió a hablarme? – se atragantó con su propia saliva y casi se queda sin respiración por unos cuantos minutos.

¿Qué te dijo? – la voz le salió tan gélida que fue imposible no congelarse. – Ese idiota.

Me dijo que andaba por la ciudad, de vacaciones y que no sería malo vernos; para ponernos al día y salir a tomar algo. Después de todo, terminamos bien el noviazgo ¿no? – él mismo sentía su propia tensión mientras abrazaba a Annabeth y decidió soltarla para no apretarla más de lo que estaba haciendo con sus puños en éste momento hasta volverlos blancos y comenzar a hacerse daño con sus propias uñas.

¿Qué le contestaste?

Nada, sé las intenciones de Luke y sé que va a intentar algo y no quiero ver su pobre rostro cuando tenga que pegarle por no dejar de tirarse encima mío… En fin, creo que va a dar vueltas solo por la ciudad. – volvió a abrazarla mientras reía acordándose de la relación de Annabeth con Luke.

El fue demasiado posesivo con ella y siempre le exigía cosas que no estaba dispuesta a hacer, como por ejemplo, pasar a "algo más" cuando aún estaban en el primer mes de aquella estúpida relación que aceptó simplemente porque quería intentar hacerle ver a Percy que podría estar con cualquier hombre que quisiera y la maldita moraleja de que Percy era al único al que quería y no lograba hacerle ver lo mucho que le gustaba. En fin, las cosas no salieron muy bien el día en el que se quedaron solos y él comenzó a besarla ¡en la casa de Percy! Y se negó todo lo que pudo, porque aún no estaba lista, pero no lo escuchaba… Y entonces su príncipe azul apareció pegándole a Luke para sacárselo de encima y echarlo a patadas de la casa con la furia retenida en sus puños amenazándolo con mil y una palabras sobre todo lo que le haría si no se alejaba de Annabeth y de su casa. Después de eso se fue a vivir a Canadá.

No supo en qué momento estuvo por quedarse dormido en los brazos de Annabeth, ni mucho menos como aquel pequeño sillón se había vuelto lo más cómodo del mundo al sentir la cabeza de ella sobre su pecho pero se quedó en paz con oler el perfume a limón que logró tranquilizarlo luego de la noticia de que Luke estaba en la ciudad y buscaba a Annabeth para volver a verla, pedir disculpas y ver qué hacía la chica y no iba a permitirlo. No permitiría que se acercara a Annabeth ahora que era su novia.

¿Su qué?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar ese pensamiento en su cabeza. El había dicho con toda honra que Annabeth era su novia y simplemente sería un juego, era una farsa para que Poseidón lo dejara de una maldita vez en paz hasta que las cosas volviesen a ser lo que eran o hasta que se diera por vencido dándose cuenta que jamás podría controlar su vida como pensaba. Pero él había dicho su novia, a Annabeth y nunca sonó tan linda esa palabra como en ese momento en que pasó a toda velocidad por su cabeza cuando el pensamiento era otro distinto en donde ella era la novia de Luke y la angustia de saber que tal vez podría seguir sintiendo algo por aquel idiota logró que se pusiera tan posesivo; después de todo él sólo quería lo mejor para su mejor amiga ¿no? Sí, tenía que ser eso porque otra explicación razonable o con un poco de lógica no encontraba.

Porque él no podría estar enamorado de su mejor amiga.

Y aunque existieran cientos y cientos de momentos en los que pensó aquello, siempre era una idea descabellada por le miedo que tenía a aceptar que podría gustarle y ella se alejara de él porque era como su hermano… ¿Quién se enamoraba de alguien a quién conocía desde hace tanto tiempo? Simplemente él.

¿Qué?

¿Ahora aceptaba que estaba enamorado? Esto definitivamente iba de todo menos bien porque pasar de decir que era su mejor amiga a aceptar o llegar a hacerlo que PODRIA enamorarse de Annabeth era lo más descabellado que alguna vez pasó por su mente. Y eso que había pensado en cosas completamente locas eh… ¿Pero eso? Annabeth lo asesinaría con su mirada gris cargada de repudio si alguna vez le dijese que la quería como algo más que una simple amiga y esas miradas sí eran difíciles de soportar. Más de una vez había tenido que verlas y no era nada graciosa…

Estiró un poco su cuello para observarla dormir tranquila sobre su pecho inhalando el aire cálido de la habitación y se enterneció completamente con ella. Su cabello rubio desordenado con algunos mechones saliéndose de la perfecta trenza que se había armado y aunque le quedara preciosa, nada en el universo iba a compararse a como cuando la veía con el pelo suelto cayéndole por la espalda o como cuando se ponía un vestido. Eso definitivamente sí era una completa obra de arte y el resto son patrañas.

Acarició con su mano libre la piel suave y algo bronceada naturalmente que la hacía tan hermosa. Sabía que cualquier hombre mataría por estar en su mismo lugar ahora y él mataría a cualquiera que se atreviera a hacerlo y sí, tal vez sí le gustara Annabeth. Tal vez sí hace años que le encantaba demasiado como para darse cuenta ¿y qué? Mientras nadie lo supiera no correría ningún peligro de que su rubia debilidad cortara de un día para el otro la amistad que tenían y lo abandonara. Y entonces escuchó lo que le alegró el siglo entero:

Te quiero, Percy. – susurró entre sueños y pudo dormirse enteramente feliz.

Porque tal vez este plan no resultara tan mal después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

Se levantó y misteriosamente, tal vez no pero no importaba, Annabeth ya no estaba allí donde solía estar la noche anterior y el frío se sentía más que nunca en aquella habitación. Tal vez era porque su chica lista no estaba más a su lado o porque la calefacción del lugar había sido apagada o tal vez porque durmió en remera ya que el buzo había decidido cedérselo a Annabeth pero no importaba; el tema ahora era que ella no estaba a su lado y hacía frío. Imaginó cientos de lugares donde podría estar pero uno solo se le vino a la mente: se preparaba para ir de compras con toda su familia y él mismo debería estar haciéndolo ahora, porque llegaría tarde al desayuno y pasar toda la tarde dentro de un centro comercial arrastrado por las dos mujeres por toda la tienda no era lo que más le gustaba. Y nunca lograba quedarse en casa por más que su papá lo respaldara en aquello, los obligaban a ir para comprarles algo de ropa también porque no podían usar siempre lo mismo.

Pero él tenía ropa para cada día del año… Para los próximos diez años. Y de verdad ya no entendía aquello, su ropa estaba bien; a él le gustaba.

Subió a su habitación para tomar una ducha y luego salir a su cuarto y encontrarse con la ropa que su mamá le había dejado preparada para ese día… Seguía sin entender porqué tanta obsesión pero con el paso del tiempo entendió que no podría oponerse a ellas dos porque nada bueno salía de ahí. Su papá fue el idiota que quiso comprobar qué sucedería si no iba y el resultado fueron dos tardes enteras caminando por todos los centros comerciales y tiendas de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Y eran demasiados.

En fin, luego de ponerse la camisa blanca, la campera de cuero negra, el jean negro y las Vans del mismo color, salió de la habitación con menos frío del que tenía antes pero aún así en la casa se sentía la nieve de afuera; tal vez se había averiado el sistema de calefacción y esperaba que lo repararan cuanto antes porque a la noche la iba a pasar verdaderamente congelado. Salvo que recurriera a la habitación de Annabeth que siempre era un buen plan ya que ambos dos iban a dormir solos y nadie les diría nada si los encontraban compartiendo la cama, más de una vez había pasado y nunca fue la muerte de nadie. Bueno, no hasta ahora que ya tenían veinticinco años y un noviazgo de lo más falso por delante.

¿Y papá? – preguntó mientras se sentaba en la mesa y se servía leche chocolatada ganándose una mirada divertida de Annabeth quien tomaba café. Jamás iba a dejar de lado la leche chocolatada…

Tuvo que viajar de urgencia a Chicago por un asunto de las empresas… Algo no iba bien. No entiendo qué; el siempre habla raro pero en fin, hoy seremos nosotros tres.

¿Tengo que ir? Digo, nunca soy muy útil en las compras salvo para cargar cosas y ustedes… Ni me esfuerzo. – se rindió sin ni siquiera haber empezado y notó la tensión en el ambiente y como Annabeth lo miraba con complicidad, ya había hablado.

Annabeth me contó.

Aja.

Pienso que está bien lo que van a hacer y si lo que querés es que te cubra de tu padre para que él crea todo esto, lo voy a hacer. Tal vez algo bueno salga de esto – se enrojeció completamente al escuchar esto y no pudo más que sonreírle en agradecimiento a su mamá por ayudarlos, callado terminó el desayuno y fue al garaje a buscar la camioneta con la que siempre salían a hacer ese tipo de paseos. Y las esperó sentado dentro del vehículo en la entrada de la casa mientras se dignaban a salir con sus mejores ropas a los centros comerciales, Sally junto a él, Annabeth en el asiento de atrás jugueteando con su teléfono.

La intriga de saber a quién le estaba escribiendo y el odio de saber que podría ser Luke lo consumían al punto de perderse en sus pensamientos y volcarlos en las calles mientras manejaba porque no podía imaginar otra cosa ni quién podría ser; es decir, era domingo a las diez de la mañana ¿quién en su sano juicio estaría despierto? Ni Leo ni Nico, Jason y Piper mucho menos y Thalia era igual que él a la hora de dormir, recordaba que Silena y Hazel alguna que otra vez madrugaban y rogó que esta fuera alguna de esas veces porque no quería volver a pensar que Luke seguía insistiendo en verla; no por su salud ni por la del muchacho porque no confiaba en que las cosas saldrían bien si se lo encontraba.

Y tenía que dejar de pensar en Luke porque confiaba en Annabeth y en su carácter como para no volver a salir con un tipo que no la respetaba y mucho menos va a respetarla ahora por más que quiera pedir los mil perdones o arrodillarse frente a ella para suplicar volver ¡no tenía que dejarlo! Abrió un poco la ventanilla para que el aire frío le sacara de la cabeza todas esas ideas que no iba a controlar y terminaría imaginando lo peor de lo peor. Nada bueno salía de él cuando de Annabeth y sus relaciones amorosas con idiotas se trataban y no, no era porque quizás le gustara, era porque quería protegerla por ser su mejor amiga y la mujer que no se merece a ningún hombre estúpido de éste maldito mundo… Se merece a alguien inexistente que sólo sepa darle el amor que ella se merece. Ni siquiera el mejor príncipe inglés la merecería porque Annabeth siempre sería mejor que cualquier mujer cualquiera – luego de su mamá, claro está.

Claro está que él no sentía emoción alguna por estar estacionando y ver cómo su mamá comenzaba a revisar si su billetera estaba y mucho menos cómo se bajó corriendo del auto cual niña pequeña… Está bien, tal vez no corrió pero caminó por delante de ellos intentando darle una privacidad que no quería porque lo único que necesitaba era el silencio y la soledad de aquel momento tan suyo como para que su mamá decidiera alejarse dejando la incomodidad en el medio.

¿Qué pasa? – la sintió demasiado cerca.

Nada, no me gusta venir a este lugar…

No puede ser tan malo, Percy. – la miró levantando una ceja, tenía que estar bromeando.

No eres hombre, Annabeth. No sabes lo malo que es estar cinco horas paseando por toda Nueva York mientras se prueban ropa y me obligan a mí a hacerlo.

Tiene que haber algo más, de todas formas, estás muy distante.

¿A qué te refieres con "distante"? – entendía completamente qué quería decir pero necesitaba escucharlo salir.

A que en otra ocasión en la que nada te estuviese sucediendo ya me habrías abrazado. Así de cargoso eres, Percy. – y ahora se encontraba molesto porque le decía que sus abrazos o cualquier acto de cariño que involucrara tocarla era pesado.

Tal vez me dí cuenta que soy cargoso, Annie… - comenzó a caminar más rápido, alejándose de ella porque su orgullo estaba herido y seguir sin saber que era Luke con el que se había estado hablando o cualquier otra cosa lo ponía de peor humor.

¿Cuál es tu problema Jackson?

Que hoy no estoy de humor, Chase.

Idiota. – le susurró pasando por al lado suyo mientras se alejaba para ir con Sally quien los esperaba en la entrada habiendo observado todo y la mirada de reprobación no se hizo esperar mientras lo esperaba a que subiera. Tenía todo su derecho a estar enojado y le molestaba que nadie lo entendiera, primero ella lo había dejado solo a la mañana y luego, bueno ni siquiera sabía si era Luke ni de qué hablaba, pero no importaba no tendría que haberle dicho que él se había comunicado con ella para verse y luego andar por ahí sin prestarle atención de mal humor también. ¡Mucho menos decirle que era un pesado!

El día fue largamente agotador, el mediodía no parecía llegar más y no encontraba sitios donde reposar los pies por ningún lado, realmente envidiaba a su padre por haberle dejado sufrir eso solo y no tener a nadie con quién bromear un rato o poder sufrir a la par de él. Ya de las diez bolsas que tenía, dos eran para él con ropa que si bien le gustaba no quería probársela con miles de cosas más que le hicieron comprar y cabían en esas dos míseras bolsas mientras ellas llevaban ocho y de las más pesadas. Annabeth lo miraba con furia cada vez que iban caminando o se detenían en alguna tienda, parecían disfrutarlo porque tardaban más de la cuenta…

En una ya no pudo más y tuvo que pararse junto al mostrador donde se encontraba la chica que cobraba la ropa y se quedó ahí con una vista a los probadores y a las mujeres que entraban y salían de él; estaba tranquilo, sin problemas, hasta que sintió que dos manos completamente frías y desconocidas se ponían sobre sus ojos y alguien se acercaba a su oído y con una voz chillona y desagradable pronunciaba su nombre en lo que pensó, que ella creía seductor.

¡Percy! ¿Quién soy? – "mi peor pesadilla", respondió en su mente. Necesitaba que Annabeth viniera ya mismo a ayudarlo porque esas dos iban a matarlo rápidamente, arpías.

¿Rachel? – quería equivocarse, ojala fuese Thalia con una broma pesada o Silena o alguien, pero no Rachel y mucho menos que estuviese acompañada con Drew.

Veo que no has olvidado mi voz Percy ¿cómo estás? ¡Hace meses no te veo! – chilló y lo abrazó fuertemente, se sentía tan incómodo y notó que toda la tienda había escuchado la voz de Rachel ya que al parecer lo vio con Annabeth paseando por allí, sino no existía otra explicación para que gritara tanto. – Te vi el otro día en la fiesta.

¿Sí? No recuerdo haberte visto…

Es que estabas muy ocupado con una modelo. – escupió con veneno, ah sí, recordaba esa parte… La amiga de la chica que Leo había conocido. Calipso o algo así era su nombre. – Hasta pareció que me evitaste toda la noche.

No te había visto, Rachel. – y si lo hubiese hecho si la habría evitado. Annabeth salió del vestidor y miró con todo el odio del mundo a donde estaba, sí la había escuchado.

Veo que viniste con Annie… - él pudo haber dicho anterior mente el nombre de su mejor amiga con enojo, pero la manera en la que Rachel lo decía parecía contener un odio imposible de curar y si hubiese sido posible, su voz la habría ahorcado en ese momento. Necesitaba ya mismo que lo salvara de aquello y de cómo Drew se iba acercando poco a poco en lo que Rachel se corría para examinar a Annabeth de punta a punta. - ¡Annie! – volvió a chillar – Tanto tiempo ¿sigues viviendo con los Jackson?

¡Rachel! – la imitación que hizo de la emoción casi lo hace carcajear de no ser porque Drew pasó un brazo por sus hombros mientras le decía estupideces en el oído que ni siquiera se gastó en escuchar. – Es verdad, hace mucho no nos vemos. Sí, sigo viviendo con ellos… Cada vez que digo algo sobre irme Percy me obliga a quedarme, sabes lo mucho que me quiere.

Sí, te quiere demasiado. – vio que Annabeth se acercaba a él aceptando a ayudarlo en aquello para que se marcharan rápidamente de allí y luego debería pedirle muchos perdones por cómo la había tratado antes. Pasó un brazo por su cintura y tiró de él para soltar el agarre de Drew y él la rodeó en un abrazo por los hombros mientras besaba su cabeza; podría estar así años enteros.

¿Qué hacen ustedes por aquí? – le tocó preguntar mientras forzosamente se separaba de la rubia sin dejar de abrazarla.

Veníamos a comprar ropa y zapatos para esta noche.

¿Qué hay esta noche?

¿No te contó Leo? Calipso, la modelo con la que andabas muy juntito el otro día, va a dar una fiesta y nos invitó a todos… Es raro que él no te haya dicho.

Olvidé mi teléfono en casa, tal vez me envió un mensaje o algo.

Debe ser, porque Calipso dijo que organiza todo eso para verte de nuevo, nunca le pasaste tu número Percy… Y eso que se los veía tan lindos cuando se abrazaban. – quería morir por como Annabeth se tensó a su lado. – En fin, nos vamos Percy, tal vez nos veamos esta noche. Saludos a tu mamá. – y se marcharon dejándolo con ella hecha una fiera a punto de aniquilarlo.

¿Calipso eh? La súper modelo digna del genial Percy Jackson… Y luego soy yo la que tiene que andar salvándote las papas del fuego, Jackson.

Oh vamos Annabeth, simplemente tuve que hablar con ella porque Leo se fue con la amiga ¿qué pretendías que hiciera? Además, simplemente hablamos. Rachel exagera todo para hacerte enojar.

No me interesa Jackson, simplemente hay cosas que podrías evitar para ser un problema menos ¿sabes? Y luego te andas quejando de mí y de Luke cuando tú te acuestas con la primer modelo que se te cruza. Idiota.

Nunca me acosté con ninguna modelo, Chase y Castellan sí es un idiota. No hace falta aclarar eso.

Al igual que tú. – se la notaba muy enfadada y su mamá simplemente estaba al lado de ellos sin interferir, pagando lo que habían comprado.

Si quieres ver cómo en verdad soy en las fiestas por qué no vienes conmigo esta noche, a ver qué tal se comporta Annabeth Chase en una fiesta. A ver qué tan perfecta eres. – no podía enojarse con ella y verla con el ceño así de fruncido solamente le daban ganas de abrazarla e implorar perdón.

¡Hecho! Vamos a ver qué tan santo eres.

Se había metido en terreno peligroso. Sabía que cuando apostaba siempre, siempre, terminaba perdiendo porque Annabeth se tomaba muy en serio todo aquello; además de que tendría que estar evitando toda la noche a Rachel, Drew, Calipso y todas las amigas de las mujeres a las que Leo conoce porque el único soltero en el grupo son ellos dos y todas las veces tenía que aceptar pasar el rato con una mujer a la que no deseaba conocer sólo porque Leo necesitaba andar con una chica distinta cada noche. Contando también que Annabeth se veía demasiado hermosa cuando usaba alguno de sus vestidos cortos luciendo más piel de la que debería y que tendría que alejar a cada hombre que intentara acercársele, pero dejando de lado aquello, sería una noche agradable ¿no?

No.

Y ver en aquel momento cómo Annabeth se probaba el vestido que usaría aquella misma noche y los ojos de las vendedoras la quemaban con la envidia al rojo fuego por aquella figura tan… Si decía linda iba a ofenderse él mismo porque aquella palabra no significaba ni una pequeña parte de cómo Annabeth se veía con aquel vestido negro pegado a su cuerpo. Ya ni siquiera podía hablar de lo activamente nervioso que se hallaba su cerebro al verla salir del vestidor con su cabello rubio suelto, el vestido, y unos zapatos negros que hacían que llegara hasta su altura del taco que tenían. Si había llegado a pensar que la noche sería mala, era porque todavía no había visto a Annabeth con aquel maldito vestido ceñido a su cuerpo y cómo el único hombre que estaba en la tienda casi se rompe la mandíbula cuando la vio salir y entendió que lo hizo a propósito porque generalmente no sale con lo que se prueba. Simplemente lo compra o no. Y supo que lo estaba provocando en cuanto al salir ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada de lástima al hacerle comprender que nunca podría siquiera imaginar con tener ese cuerpo para…

¿Qué?

Los pensamientos se habían ido demasiado lejos y pensar en tener a Annabeth, o sea, de la manera en que ambos, bueno ¡lo ponía incómodo darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar! ¿De acuerdo? Y si le preguntaban si alguna vez pensó en ella de "aquella" forma iba a negarlo por más que hubiese jurado por el Estigio decir la verdad; siquiera podía decirlo porque se sentiría demasiado mal al imaginarse a su mejor amiga pensando de una forma diferente a la de él sobre sus intenciones… No eran unos niños y pensar en eso no estaba mal, pero ¿en ese momento? Realmente aquello de pensar en Annabeth como algo más que su amiga desde que le propuso que lo ayudara en aquello había afectado seriamente su cerebro quemándolo con las peores imágenes de lo que podría pasar si algo salía mal y rogaba a Afrodita que todo siguiese igual y nadie acabara con el corazón roto porque sería malo.

Realmente malo.

Porque ella acostumbraba a ganar y él era el que siempre perdía. Y en aquel juego peligroso, no contaba con que sería diferente.

Por fin lo dejaron huir de aquel maldito lugar y tirarse en el sillón de su casa mientras dejaba todas las bolsas a un costado y Sally subía rápidamente las escaleras con las cosas suyas, de Annabeth no sabía qué había hecho; posiblemente estaría llamando a todas las chicas para que la acompañaran esta noche a esa fiesta y no la dejaran sola con seis hombres que se perderían en la barra y negando a todas las mujeres que se les acercaban, además de que las cosas que charlaban allí no podía escucharlas Annabeth porque se ofendería de por vida o comenzaría a pegarles en frente de todo. Y es que tenían una manera particular de contarse las cosas que solo otro hombre entendería y ella, bueno por más que pasara mucho tiempo con él y alguna que otra vez le haya contado esas cosas, no sería nada comparado con todo lo que podría oír. Así que sí, lo mejor sería que en ese mismo momento todas confirmaran que irían a la maldita fiesta a la que asistiría únicamente por su orgullo y aquella apuesta con Annabeth, porque luego de verla con ese maldito vestido no quería dejarla sola por ahí y si pudiese secuestrarla y esconderla en algún lado hasta desaparecer todos los vestidos del mundo, lo haría.

Pero no podía ¿y por qué? Porque ella era su mejor amiga y nunca podría hacer eso porque lo veía como a un estúpido hermano, con la explicación de que estaba celoso porque era como su hermanita menor y no como toda una mujer que le gustaba. Decir aquello era completamente apresurado ¿pero negar que se sentía atraído por ella? Vamos, tan idiota no era. No hasta ese punto de negar la atracción natural que siempre tuvo su cuerpo con ella y bueno, en fin, debería subir a bañarse y contestar las llamadas de Leo para organizar bien qué iban a hacer y cómo llegarían al mega evento organizado solo para que Calipso lo viera una vez más.

Y pensar en Calipso tampoco era lo mejor que podría hacer mientras subía las escaleras para perderse mansión adentro sin entender nada del mundo, se encontraba aturdido con el recuerdo de muchos momentos ahogándolo en la piel y con un frío cortajeándole las venas que podría aniquilar a cualquiera pero por algún extraño motivo, estaba bien pero perdido. Completamente perdido en sus cavilaciones de un estúpido que le había pedido a su mejor amiga que fuese su novia y ahora quería actuar como si de verdad lo fuera sin tener ningún derecho a pedir ni reclamarle nada a Annabeth y bueno, todos tenían razón cuando decía que era un idiota ¿a que sí? Se metió en la ducha porque el agua lo relajaba de sobremanera y no quería acordarse de nada más que no fuesen las gotas calientes resbalando por todo su cuerpo y mojando su cabello que parecía más negro que lo normal, destensando sus músculos por todo un día sin parar de caminar y de cargar bolsas o simplemente llevar mientras caían por la gravedad, cualquier mal sentimiento que ocupara su cuerpo porque no los necesitaba. No ahora. Es que era lo mejor, siempre que se sentía mal recorría a una buena ducha o a cualquier cosa relacionada con el agua porque aquel objeto natural se fundía con él y tomaba el control de la situación mientras estaba sumergido en ella… Alejando el sentimiento de ahogo, se encontraba en completa paz.

En algún momento debía salir y hacerle frente a todo, menos a Leo porque ya había hablado con él; buscó de su armario una camisa azul oscura, de un estante tomó un jean – ajustado a sus largas piernas – gris oscuro y de alguna parte del cuarto, unas Vans negras. Y con un suéter del mismo color que la camisa, salió para encontrarse con Annabeth poniéndose los zapatos con la puerta abierta de la habitación; especialmente para que la viera, quiso suponer.

Entonces dime ¿hasta cuándo piensa durar la ley del hielo? – preguntó con una sonrisa de lado que bajaba cualquier barrera de ella. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, sólo una mirada cargada de furia porque por la apuesta se estaba poniendo un vestido y saliendo un domingo por la noche cuando al otro día tendría que asistir a la universidad. Intentaba comprender cuánto lo odiaba en aquel momento. – No me mires así, tú quisiste apostar esto… Tu orgullo vale más ¿eh? – ella se levantó tomando una campera de cuero que estaba sobre una silla e intentó irse de allí pero con su cuerpo bloqueó la puerta. – No pienso dejarte salir hasta que me digas algo.

Idiota. – dijo mientras lo empujaba y caminaba con su dignidad a flor de pecho, escaleras abajo. Donde, para su sorpresa, se encontró con Leo y bueno… Los demás. Ya le daba cansancio hasta recordar sus nombres.

¡Pero miren a quiénes tenemos aquí! Si son la pareja feliz… - exclamó Leo – aunque no tan felices, parece. – ni siquiera se molestó en mirarla porque sabía que Leo había recibido un buen golpe y la tensión en el ambiente llegaba hasta su cuerpo poniéndolo de mal humor y más aún al ver que todas las mujeres del salón iban parecidas a Annabeth y así no podría decirle que andaba por ahí con ese vestido mostrando cosas que nadie debería ver.

Nadie menos él.

Estaba listo para irse y con la ilusión de que la noche transcurriera rápido y nada de lo que su cabeza imaginaba llegara a suceder, que ningún hombre borracho y pasado de vuelta se acercara a Annabeth y coqueteara con ella, que Calipso ni siquiera lo viera y todo saldría estupendamente bien, pero de ahí a que eso pasara había un gran abismo con un mar completamente revuelto en el medio y no iba a suceder porque estaba más que seguro; porque hasta Leo tenía ganas de coquetear con ella y podía verlo en su mirada e incluso si con él tendría que pelearse para que se alejara, lo haría sin problemas.

Tampoco tenía ganas de contestar ninguna pregunta sobre su estado de ánimo mientras iba con Leo y los demás en la camioneta, supuso que Annabeth estaba quejándose de él en el otro auto con las chicas por el simple hecho de que la conocía y bueno, ella diría todo lo que no podía decirle en ese momento a sus amigas y luego cuando la oportunidad se diera se lo diría a él y en fin, lo de siempre. Lo mejor era olvidarse de todo eso y seguir el plan de Leo en el que él dejaría de lado a Calipso y su fiel amigo la seduciría ¿bien, verdad? No quisieron contarle a ninguna de las chicas porque nuevamente comenzarían los reclamos en que siempre eran iguales y todo eso, pero Calipso no le interesaba y a Leo cualquier mujer siempre le venía bien… Además de que era linda y le venía mucho mejor; estar llegando a la mansión donde era la fiesta y verla repleta de gente no lo pudo poner más feliz porque sabría que iba a ser muy fácil esconderse de cualquier persona molesta o de Rachel y Drew que no pararían de atosigarlo seduciéndolo ¡aunque fueran amigas! También iba a ser más sencillo no perder de vista a Annabeth sin que ésta lo viera, esconderse siempre se le había dado malditamente bien.

Y allí estaba, entrando a la residencia con los oídos a punto de explotarle y un dolor de cabeza que comenzó en el punto en el que tenía a Annabeth delante de él y los ojos de todos los hombres de la habitación sobre ella dejando de lado a cualquier otra mujer y eso a nadie del género femenino ni a él le gustó porque significaba que si tan sólo habían puesto un pie dentro y ya la miraban así, dejarían de lado a la mejor supermodelo para acercarse a ella y lo de esconderse no sonaba el mejor plan, tal vez estar al lado de ella toda la noche intentando suplicar un maldito perdón por lo primero que se le cruzara en la cabeza que podría haber hecho mal menos por lo que sabía que se habían enojado o bueno, él comenzó todo eso del enojo y los celos, ella simplemente siempre fue ella. Luke tenía la culpa, sin lugar a dudas era de él y si se lo encontraba ahora podría matarlo por provocar todo ese mal humor y todo, ¡sí, él tenía la culpa!

Pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta siquiera de lo que había hecho, le tomó el brazo más cercano para que evitara pegarle de alguna manera y a toda prisa – intentando no escuchar las quejas que ella imponía – se marchó al jardín trasero. Dando a entender que estaban juntos… Bueno, a los que no habían escuchados todos los insultos hacia su persona, pero algo era algo.

¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?

Posiblemente muchas cosas, pero quiero que hablemos.

El problema es que no quiero hablarte. – definitivamente nunca iba a ponerle las cosas fáciles por un minuto.

¡Oh vamos, Annabeth! Simplemente escúchame. Tengo que decir lo que tanto querés escuchar y listo ¿no te parece lo mejor y ya?

Bien.

Perdón por ser tan idiota. – y si creía que con eso bastaría, bueno, tenía que pedir mil perdones más de ese estilo. – Y por… Bueno, por… Por tratarte mal hoy es que…

¿Es que? – sí que estaba disfrutando verlo así.

No soporté la idea de que, que tú, que… - tenía pensado soltarlo todo de golpe, decir lo que quería decir.

¡Percy! – aquel grito agudo y molesto sólo podía ser de la única persona a la que menos quería volver a ver en el mundo.

¡Rachel! Hola. – se acercó a Annabeth y susurró – ayúdame en ésta, por favor.

¿Cómo estás? Veo que viniste y con… ella – el desprecio nunca fue mejor definido cuando señaló a Annabeth. - ¿Qué hace aquí? Pensé que no salía nunca.

Me acompaña.

Tu perrita faldera… - susurró en algo perfectamente audible.

Mi novia. – y si hubiese sido posible ahogarse hasta morir con su propia saliva o que la sangre se fuera de todo su cuerpo, Rachel y Annabeth hubiesen muerto por lo que acababa de decir porque no estaba siquiera en sus planes confesar eso con Rachel y menos aún sin que su chica lista le diera el visto bueno a decirlo. Pero ya qué, iba a matarlo tarde o temprano.

¡Qué! – exclamó demasiado alto para su gusto.

Sí, es mi novia Rach… Hace… Una semana empezamos a salir pero no queríamos hacerlo público. – inventar siempre se le dio genial – Y bueno, luego sucedió todo lo de Calipso y la prensa interpretó demasiado mal las cosas y bueno, aquí estamos… - pasó un brazo por sus hombros para pegarla a él y sentir de nuevo ese mar de sensaciones que había extrañado desde la mañana. Y aunque ella estuviese tensa detrás de él al ver cómo Drew se sumaba a la escena habiendo escuchado la última parte de la conversación no ayudaba en mucho, y…

¡Qué lindos se ven juntos! – exclamó Drew con el mejor sarcasmo encubierto, actuando extremadamente bien el papel de la felicidad junto con una sonrisa falsa. – Los fotógrafos van a andar toda la noche por aquí y nada más hermoso que ver a la feliz pareja en un beso ¿verdad? – palideció. – Voy a avisarles que no les quiten un ojo de encima, qué mejor que una foto en las revistas de mañana para confirmar oficialmente todo. Con nosotras dos no basta. – el agarre demasiado fuerte en su cintura y la mirada de odio de Annabeth las hicieron marchar y a él temer lo peor de lo peor, como que se arrepintiera y anduviese por ahí ventilando que sólo estaba un poco borracho como para decir eso. Por lo que sabía que apenas se fueran las dos indeseables acompañantes y se metieran más en las sombras, la fiera explotaría.

¡Como diablos en este maldito mundo se te ocurre decir eso en éste mismo momento a esas dos perras despiadadas que lo único que hacen es molestarnos y odiarme cada vez que nos vemos! Yo sabía que eras idiota, lo sabía, y todo lo que vives haciendo simplemente hace que me dé cuenta de eso ¿pero esto? Eso sobrepasó el límite que tú mismo tenías sobre tu misma estupidez, Perseus. Verdaderamente no tienes ni idea de cómo hacer un buen plan para que todo salga bien y ¡ay! ¿nunca te cansas de ser tan impulsivo? ¡Si pudiese vivir diciendo la palabra estúpido lo haría! Para que nunca olvides lo que eres ¿cómo se te ocurre? ¿Cómo? – y ella siguió hablando pero sus labios pintados de un rosa o rojo o no sabía qué color lo distraían de sobre manera, se veían tan apetecibles, tan sumamente mordibles y ¿cuándo iba a callarse? O por lo menos a darse cuenta que no le prestaba atención y que sus labios parecían tan sabrosos ¿cómo sería si la besara? Podría definirlo como mil cosas menos feo. De eso estaba seguro. Y él no podía contra su carácter, mucho menos contra sus impulsos porque siempre lo llevaban a hacer todo y ya que Annabeth no se callaba.

La besó.

La besó tanto que se había olvidado de dónde estaban o todos los pensamientos anteriores a que lo hiciera, simplemente podía acordarse de que la estaba besando y ella respondía su beso y sabía tan malditamente bien que sería un pecado alejarse de esos labios en este mismo momento o cortar el beso. Ni siquiera podía seguir manteniendo su cuerpo alejado al de ella que tuvo que aferrar sus manos a su cintura y atraerla más hacia él, pasando ambos brazos por detrás de ella para abrazarla y seguir besándola. Ya ni sabía si se hallaba lejos, cerca, o a qué distancia pero la estaba besando y ni siquiera se sentía mal por hacerlo, mucho menos iba a importarle lo que sucediera después o el simple hecho de que era su mejor amiga. Por un beso más tiraría por la borda el resto de las cosas que ella significaba para él o él para ella o lo que fuese, ¿tan bien tenía que saber? Es decir, siempre pensó que sería buena besando y que sus labios eran jodidamente perfectos. También pensaba en que su sabor dulce era lo más exquisito en la faz de la tierra superando por millones de puntos al chocolate, porque sea cual sea el sabor de éste, los de Annabeth eran perfectamente hermosos y carnosos y cuando mordió su labio para jugar con ella y sacarle una sonrisa… Eso sería tan… Simplemente jamás en el mundo ni en cualquier idioma que se inventara, existiría una palabra para describir ese momento y ese beso o describirla a ella.

Se separó porque en algún momento necesitaba una pausa para que ella: o le pegara tan fuerte que nunca se volvería a acercar, o continuara besándolo. Y si conforme a él se basaba lo que ella haría, prefería que fuese lista por una vez – o que se dejase guiar por lo que sentía – y que lo siguiera besando o tendría que hacer uso de su fuerza, acorralarla contra el árbol más cercano y besarla hasta tener los labios desgastados, acalambrados o que alguien los echara para dejar de lado aquello tan placentero.

Tuvo que mirarla y dejar de lado sus labios para prestarle atención a aquellos ojos tormentosos por los que tantas emociones colapsaban el gris sin dejar rastro alguno de furia y notó que la había sorprendido, no tenía ni una palabra que decir salvo sostener los labios entreabiertos y seguir mirándolo… Tomó eso como el pie para acercarse – lentamente esta vez – y besarla pero con dulzura, no con la necesidad que venía guardando desde la adolescencia cuando ella comenzó a… Bueno a ser una mujer muy atractiva. Y ahora su belleza superaba esa palabra tanto que parecía una ofensa, en verdad. Sin otra opción porque iba a ser muy incómodo hablar, volvió a besarla hasta cansarse. Hasta que se hizo de día y nuevamente de noche, hasta que los fotógrafos se cansaron de sacarles fotos, hasta que Calipso se agotó de decir su nombre por toda la casa preguntando si alguien lo había visto o hasta que Leo dejó de molestarlos tocándole el hombro y jugando con ellos sacando más fotos. La besó porque era lo único humanamente razonable que se le cruzaba por la cabeza y simplemente la besó, porque sí… Porque le gustaba más de lo que podría aceptar.


	4. Chapter 4

Y sabía que en algún momento iba a tener que dirigirle la palabra y mucho más si vivían en la misma casa, también que iba a tener nuevamente esas ganas de besarla y si ya lo había hecho una vez, nada lo detendría para le segunda; las noticias de él y su relación con su mejor amiga no tardarían mucho en circular por todos los programas mediáticos del lugar, una relación en boca de todos de la que ellos no se animarían a hablar por miedo de arruinar todo lo que podría ser arruinado y terminar en la pelea más grande de toda la historia. Eso sí que iba a ser difícil de soportar. Conociéndose, mejor era no hablar hasta tener una idea clara sobre qué lo había incentivado a hacer aquello, qué sentía y escribir varias veces qué pensaba decirle a Annabeth como explicación, que Thalia y Jason lo lean varias veces y luego… Bien, tal vez decírselo.

Lo salvó que en ese momento ninguno de los dos estaba listo para decir mucho y el ambiente tampoco se daba para comentar que se habían estado besando la noche entera y si ni siquiera Leo – que los había visto y bromeado sin ser escuchado – comentó algo era porque comprendía la gravedad del asunto en el que ambos se encontraban, ya tendría tiempo más adelante para hacer todos los chistes que brillaban ahora en sus ojos y se escondían detrás de un rostro serio que maquineaba a mil pensando qué decirles cuando las aguas estuviesen en calma. Esperaba que no tardara mucho en calmarse porque estar al lado de ella sin siquiera rozarse porque ambos estaban pensando en aquello y, personalmente, sus labios ardían cada vez que sentía los de Annabeth sobre los de él, recordando aquel momento y esos besos ¡por los dioses! Jamás había besado a alguien que le provocara tantas cosas y mucho menos había deseado tanto hacerlo. Fue la primera vez que algo así le pasó y el sentir el sabor dulce de ella el su boca salada lo tenía como un idiota rememorando cada momento que pudo recordar debido a que la pasión y la concentración con la que se había enfocado en besarla no le dejó mucho tiempo para pensar en algo más.

Pero sin dudas algo que estaba gravado era la intensidad con la que esa tormenta gris llena de nubes eléctricas dispuestas a desatar la mejor tormenta jamás antes vista lo habían mirado para luego volver a besarlo, preguntándose tantas cosas que su cerebro estaba por colapsar mientras se preguntaba si podría volver a besarlo o sería demasiado arriesgado hacer aquello… Si sería digno de hacer para alguien como ella que no se deja guiar por sus instintos y es que eran tan diferentes que era casual que cosas "de ese estilo" (refiriéndose a los momentos en los que él se dejaba guiar por sus instintos y ella pensaba demasiado) sucedieran entre ambos. Decidió mirar por la ventana y dejar que las cosas fluyeran con la mejor corriente de aire helado que entraba por el diminuto espacio que dejó abierto en el vidrio para poder refrescarse y sacar de su rostro todo ese calor que podría quemarlo vivo y aquellos recuerdos terminarían de matarlo sin espacio a duda.

Giró su rostro para intentar mirarla, necesitaba abrazarla o decir algo pero hasta el más idiota comprendía que eso sería lo último que haría y más en ESE momento en el que Thalia no dejaba de hablar, Nico fingía escucharla mientras conducía y Leo estaba perdido en un sin fin de cosas que podría hacer para fastidiarlos y ganarse un buen golpe de vez en cuando; y ellos dos, allí, callados y sí, era extraño porque no habían abierto la boca ni siquiera para suspirar desde que habían subido; realmente parecían muertos.

Calipso preguntó por ti, Percy. – y ahí estaba Leo, genial, en el mejor momento.

¿Sí?

Toda la noche, no dejó de hablar de ti y de cómo le atraías y… Bueno, todas esas cosas de que eras verdaderamente caliente. – intervino Thalia con una cara de asco que reprimía lo que de verdad quería decir sobre la modelo – A veces no entiendo cómo pueden arrastrarse tanto detrás de un hombre, es decir ¿en serio? ¿Hacía falta decir todas esas idioteces sobre ti y andar calentándose por ahí con una maldita vez en la que tal vez le dijiste hola? No entiendo cómo te cae bien esa chica.

No me cae bien.

Es una idiota. – susurró Annabeth tal vez sin querer decirlo, simplemente había momentos en los que sus pensamientos se filtraban y por pasar a pensar en otra cosa, los decía así sin más.

¿Qué? – cuestionó él queriendo ver su rostro lleno de celos que, para él, no podría ocultar.

¿Qué dije? Estaba pensando en otra cosa. – no iba a lograr que lo dijese nuevamente porque era verdad lo que decía, se le había escapado sin reparar en lo que significaba para él lo que había dicho.

Llegamos. – Nico supo arreglar el momento de mayor tensión entre ambos para sacarlo de cualquier futura conversación, rogando que se bajaran antes de empezar a discutir; supo que todos sus amigos estaban al tanto de lo que había sucedido y tal vez Leo estaba callado por eso, porque contó lo que nadie debería saber por ahora.

Gracias chicos. – la dejó bajar y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ella para ingresar a través del portón donde estaba el guardia de seguridad a la mansión y caminar a unos pasos detrás de ella, dándole el espacio que necesitaba y llegando a notar que tiritaba de frío… Se acercó solamente lo necesario para ponerle su campera sobre los hombros y luego alejarse un metro nuevamente. Ambos necesitaban su espacio o bueno, eso creía.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? – sin siquiera mirarlo preguntó eso, aquella simple pregunta que lo destruyó por dentro porque se sintió culpable de haber hecho lo que quería, aquellas simples cuatro palabras que se escondieron en la oscuridad del manto negro en el cielo rasgándolo por completo para iluminar por una luna afligida, su rostro. Y después de todo ¿por qué lo había hecho? _"Porque hace tiempo quieres hacerlo, idiota"_ dijo su consciencia sonrosándolo.

Porque… - con una mano se rascó la nuca dándose fuerzas para continuar – Porque hace tiempo quiero hacerlo. – finalizó.

Oh vamos Percy ¿no vas a decirme que fue un instinto, que te dejaste guiar? Por eso haces las cosas. – tal vez podría ser en parte por eso, pero en verdad necesitaba hacer eso hace tiempo.

Uno no anda por ahí besando gente porque tuvo un instinto, Annabeth… Yo no… Yo… Quería hacerlo. - ¿se sentía incómoda ahora? – Pero si te sientes incómoda puedo simplemente olvidarlo, podemos pero…

No lo arruines, sesos de algas. – finalizó volteándose y notó que tenía las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos, se acercó casi corriendo para pegarse a ella y besarle la frente, las mejillas, la nariz y deseando besarla pero no era el momento porque ella tenía algo más que decir. – Simplemente fue demasiado lindo como para que lo arruines y hasta ahora no lo hiciste. Simplemente, cállate.

Te faltó decir, bésame sesos de algas. – agregó con el mejor tono de novela mexicana que pudo sacándole una sonrisa.

Pues bésame, seos de algas. – con ambas manos tomó su rostro y bajó unos centímetros para besarla lo más dulcemente que le fue capaz, resistiéndose a esos instintos infernales llenos de una pasión que no podía controlar demasiado que lo incitaban a repetir el primer beso que le dio, aquel beso salvaje con todas las emociones que hace tiempo venía sintiendo; ahora simplemente le intentaba demostrar todo el amor que sentía por ella y dándole la esperanza de que tal vez y sólo tal vez todo podría funcionar si ella jugaba sus fichas por él y apostaba todo. Todo.

Ni siquiera supo cuándo fue que estaba acostado en la cama de Annabeth con ella relajada sobre su pecho y sus dos brazos rodeándola para darse mutuamente la seguridad que necesitaban de que todo estaría realmente bien y pensar en eso, en aquel momento, no podía más que sacarle una sensacional sonrisa de lado a lado mientras acariciaba con calma sus cabellos rubios y sentía que ella intentaba dormirse pero a cada caricia más energía tenía y aumentaban las ganas de quedarse despierta con él en aquel momento de intimidad que por fin era suyo ya que nadie podría interrumpirlos ahora, no en su propia casa. Conociéndola entendía que tampoco podía dormirse porque su cabeza no dejaba de armar planes y planes, ver las ventajas y desventajas sobre lo que podía pasarles o lo que no, lo bueno, lo malo, todo lo que él jamás llegaría a pensar en su vida en ese momento en el cual simplemente se disponía a disfrutar el peso de su cuerpo sobre el de él y cómo reaccionaba ante sus caricias.

La acomodó para él poder acostarse y quedar viéndola frente a frente, analizar con cuidado sus ojos, prohibiéndole – con su verde hipnótico – que los corriera de lugar para evitar que la leyese como un libro abierto porque ahí no podría escapar de nada de lo que sentía y de lo que venía sintiendo, aunque en sentimientos no fuese tan bueno; pero ya conocía cada uno de sus planes simplemente con observarla. Esperó con ansias el primer comentario típico de él "_Relájate, chica lista ¿qué es lo peor que nos puede pasar?" _Oh ella podía enumerar miles y miles, ¡millones! De cosas que podrían pasarles si nada salía como tendría que salir; pero no dijo nada, ni una sola palabra, simplemente con su semblante serio y sus ojos verdosos llenos de paz y de emociones fuertes la miraban estudiándose cada detalle que ya sabían sobre su rostro y que siempre se ponía a memorizar…

Ya, dilo. – dijo sin poder aguantar más los nervios.

¿Qué cosa?

Lo que sea que estés pensando, simplemente dilo.

Quiero viajar a Montauk; mañana mismo. – quebrarla fue poco, lo que causó esas míseras palabras en ella fue algo muy nuevo y para nada agradable. Otra vez iba a marcharse y no sabía por cuánto tiempo. Cerró los ojos queriendo esconder el dolor y las lágrimas.

¿Cuánto tiempo? – sintió que ambos se estaban rindiendo sin siquiera empezar, renunciando a aquello tan pequeño. Tarde o temprano iba a pasar.

El tiempo que queramos. - ¿queramos? Tenía que abrir los ojos y mirarlo pero las lágrimas no parecían irse nunca, sin embargo – por inercia, quizás. – lo hizo y lo observó allí con su sonrisa triunfal y problemática que se transformó en una mueca sin gracia al verla emocionada y triste - ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dije algo o…

No Percy, solamente yo y mis pensamientos. – contestó sonriendo y quiso besarlo pero no podía seguir haciéndolo porque acabaría siendo la peor adicta a la cocaína que se encontraba en los labios de Percy y que no podía dejar de consumir por el miedo a no tenerlos nunca más allí. O a él con aquellos dientes blancos sonriéndole nuevamente mientras que con un brazo le rodeaba la cintura atrayéndola a él nuevamente. Tiritó de frío y nunca lo había visto levantarse tan rápido a buscar más frazadas para taparla y pegarla a su cuerpo en un abrazo caluroso que le devolvió la temperatura que se había marchado con el sentimiento de dolor.

¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? - ¿qué decía? Sabía que muchas cosas podrían pasar si iba a ese viaje, cosas que también pasarían si se quedaba allí y, un tiempo a solas con ella misma y con Percy respetando su silencio no sería tan malo después de todo. La cabaña de los Jacksons – que fue comprada por pedido de Percy porque le traía lindos recuerdos de su niñez – no era para nada igual que la mansión. Sencilla, humilde, pacífica y junto al mar… Por las noches se sentía el viento golpeando contra las ventanas y las olas romper contra las piedras y llegar pequeñas a la orilla. Eso era lo que amaba Percy: el mar en toda su expresión. O, simplemente, el agua. Podía pasar días enteros sentado en una playa viendo cómo cambiaban las mareas, las corrientes, perdido en el color del agua y como las olas se revolvían hasta llegar a la orilla donde le mojaban los dedos de los pies y por más frío que estuviera, él estaba en su ambiente. Nunca lo entendió muy bien antes de conocerlo, el mar simplemente era un poco de agua que se batía y se movía de un lado al otro, nada muy especial… Pero escuchar aquella vez a Percy hablando con tanta intensidad todo lo que podía significar el mar y el agua, verlo tan tranquilo a pesar de su síndrome de hiperactividad, sentado sobre la arena con los ojos del mismo tono que el agua era para pintar el mejor cuadro… Más de una vez se distrajo sacándole fotos que jamás le mostraría y él nunca la notó. Se perdía en sus pensamientos y verlo tan tranquilo le hizo entender muchas cosas más sobre el mar y ahora, luego de haber probado sus labios salvajes supo cómo sería un tsunami en realidad o cuando la abrazaba, ahí sentía que estaba flotando en las olas del mar caribeño. Luego de Percy, el mar nunca volvió a ser lo mismo.

Sí, sería lindo.

Tal vez nunca fue la más expresiva pero él sabía comprenderla y tres simples palabras significaron mucho más que eso, mucho más que letras organizadas para formar una oración precoz de la que muchos se quejarían por no mostrar su ilusión sobre un viaje a un lugar tan pacífico como Montauk, o su emoción sobre la propuesta de Percy para realizar un viaje solo ellos dos. Pero su sesos de alga entendía cuán emocionada podía estar pero los pensamientos cegaban todo eso para darle paso a los planes sobre lo que allí podrían hacer y todo lo demás que él nunca se enteraría que pensó. Y vagando por su mente enrollada en los brazos de Percy y sintiendo el olor a la brisa marina, se durmió placenteramente sufriendo de la manera más hermosa las caricias que Percy depositaba sobre su mejilla, sintiendo que lentamente disminuían para él luego dormirse junto a ella en la noche estrellada, ventosa y especial que para ellos pasó a significar todo, esa noche fue tanto para ambos que nadie podría llegar a imaginarlo porque tal vez y sólo tal vez, llegaría a nacer algo demasiado fuerte de la oscuridad más ordinaria.

Al otro día se levantó y sintió el colchón frío a su lado, un bolso en los pies de la cama y una nota sobre este… Confundida, la leyó:

"_Buenos días, chica lista; de la emoción no pude dormir hasta muy tarde ¿sabes? En fin, le comenté a mi mamá los planes y pedí que guardara todo en secreto, ella te armó el bolso y conociéndola, sabes que no falta nada. Yo ya tengo el mío listo. Desayuna y cuando estés lista voy a estar en el acuario. Te quiero. S.A" _

¿S.A?

"_PD: Sesos de alga" _

Sonrió contenta de por fin sentirse llena y se alistó rápidamente sin hambre pero sabiendo que tendría que desayunar porque tarde o temprano iba a rugirle el estómago… Fue corriendo hacia el acuario donde se encontró con Percy mirando embobadamente a un pez payaso que habían traído especialmente de… Un lugar de Australia que no recordaba bien, era muy pequeña cuando le armaron todo eso y compraron diferentes peces de los distintos tipos de mares; ¡había que ver la emoción de él cuando lo guiaron hasta allí en su cumpleaños! Estuvo contento todo el mes yendo todos los días antes y después del colegio a visitar a sus mascotas mientras les hablaba y comentaba cosas que jamás en la vida iban a entender, pero él se entretenía. Con el paso del tiempo algunos peces fueron muriendo y a cada uno lo lloró como si de un familiar se tratase, compró otro – sí – pero él decía que jamás sería lo mismo; ahora tal vez ya no les hablaba pero su mente divagaba mirándolos allí nadar tan tranquilos.

Se golpeó accidentalmente con una pecera y ahí él volteó para mirarla con una radiante sonrisa mientras se acercaba para abrazarla y depositaba su nariz sobre su cabeza para inhalar el aroma exquisito a limón que ella desprendía; ese aroma que inundaba el lugar para dejarlo flotando en el aire en una maldición amarga que lo volvía loco constantemente.

¿Desayunaste? – preguntó sin soltar su cintura.

Sí.

¿Lista? ¿Te falta algo? ¿Quieres ir? – la inseguridad con la que por primera vez lo vio le causó tanta ternura que no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar una pequeña risita algo torpe y con un deje de amor, la risa digna de alguna hija o de Afrodita misma. Realmente encantadora.

¿Qué te sucede, sesos de alga? No eres mi padre.

Jamás podría suplantar al señor Chase, querida Annabeth. – bromeó con el tono militar que su padre adoptaba cada vez que hablaba de tácticas de batalla o veía algún documental sobre éstas, sacándole otra risa.

¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos? – rompió el momento y lo sabía pero necesitaba salir de ese acuario porque los peces, luego de cierto tiempo, lograban ponerla incómoda con esos ojos desorbitados que no sabía a dónde apuntaban. Notó la emoción dar un chispazo en los ojos de Percy y volvió a sonreír, tal vez estaba demasiado feliz ese día pero ya ni siquiera importaba porque ocultárselo sería imposible porque su rostro, en algún momento, iba a delatarla cuando se le escapara alguna sonrisa y sería motivo de burla por todo el tiempo que decidieran quedarse… Se quedó pasmada. Sabía que Percy podría estar fácilmente en algún lugar un día como tres años y mientras tuviese una playa o un lago sería completamente feliz allí ¿y ella? Es decir, en algún momento debería regresar a la universidad y volver a cumplir con sus obligaciones; ¡tenía exámenes que dar luego del período de vacaciones! Sería difícil hacerle entender a Percy aquello, pero, con mucha paciencia lograría traerlo devuelta con ella a Nueva York.

¿Ansiosa?

No te emociones Perseus. – contestó mientras salía corriendo con una risa de una niña pequeña que corre llena de adrenalina mientras trata de que no la encuentren en las escondidas o que la atrapen jugando a la mancha, mientras Percy – su fiel compañero – la seguía detrás dándole ventaja porque apenas empezara a correr de verdad la alcanzaría rápido y no tendría sentido el juego si hacía eso. Además, ese tipo de cosas le encantaban y lo sabía desde hace tiempo… De vez en cuando le hacía esas cosas para ver esa sonrisa que duraría semanas en la cara de él cada vez que recordara aquello; era como cuando comenzaban una guerra de cosquillas, esas cosas infantiles le llenaban el corazón de alegría al verlo feliz con simples juegos que podrían resultar idiotas pero para él no eran más que algo hermoso.

La atrapó recién cuando llegaba al auto y la alzó tomándola por la cintura mientras la hacía girar y escuchaba su melodiosa risa tan sincera resonar en un completo silencio roto en mil pedazos por sus gritos de victoria y el ego a tope por haberla atrapado y encima dándole ventaja; en fin, la discusión de siempre en el más torpe juego en donde peleaban sobre quién era mejor, siendo tal vez demasiado egocéntricos pero jamás pasaba de un simple juego entre ellos dos. Percy jamás se creyó más ante nadie y mucho menos ella que, si bien, era la más orgullosa, pasar tanto tiempo con él le había hecho bajar los humos y ver la vida de una manera más tranquila… A su modo; porque estaba claro que alguien más relajado que Percy sería imposible de encontrar.

Recorriendo la carretera entre una que otra sonrisa y la música sonando de fondo con el día fresco se sentía en calma consigo misma y más cuando veía de reojo que a Percy jamás se le iba la sonrisa de los ojos y su pelo revuelto con el viento le llamaba poderosamente la atención al punto de no poder dejar de mirarlo por un largo minuto, sonrojándose cuando la descubría y le sonreía de lado con la picardía en cada diente y en cada mueca de su apuesto rostro; iban demasiado rápido pero se sentía tan bien que llegaba a asustarse porque nunca se imaginó de aquella manera y menos ella que planeaba las cosas con el mayor cuidado de no salir lastimada. Pero Percy siempre revolucionaba todo en ella así que ¿por qué no cambiar todo de un día para el otro y nublar su mente con tantas emociones que no la dejaba pensar? Si, ese era Percy para ella y tomándole la mano mientras bajaban de la camioneta para ingresar a la cabaña no mejoraba su cerebro porque a cada roce era imposible pensar en algo decente… Simplemente en mirarlo y derretirse por él como una estúpida colegiala.

Quiso desempacar o, mínimamente, bajar las cosas de la camioneta pero _"toma las cosas con calma, chica lista, nadie nos apura"_ dijo él como siempre y sonó tan bien que casi la convence.

Casi.

No iba a poder todo el tiempo con ella y lo sabía, por más que la mirara con esos ojitos y haciendo el puchero más tierno de toda la historia, iban a bajar los bolsos y guardar la ropa en su lugar; Perseus Jackson no se llevaría todas de arriba y la tendría a su merced como una de aquellas modelos que por pasar un tiempo con él harían de todo. No. Ella no era ni Rachel, ni Drew y mucho menos Calipso que no se dejaban respetar por nadie si la cuestión era conseguir lo que estaban buscando… Así que, luego de una mirada asesina lo puso a guardar todo lo que había metido y que después hiciera lo que quería; si quería pasar horas enteras sentado en la fría arena con el viento congelándole el rostro y las olas romper tranquilamente sobre sus talones, no era nadie para impedirlo aunque se muriese de hipotermia, pero primero él iba a desempacar sus cosas.

¡Terminé Annabeth! – le dijo mientras ingresaba a la habitación donde ella "supuestamente" iba a dormir. Lo más obvio era que terminarían abrazados en la misma cama y ¿quién iba a impedir eso? - ¿Nos vamos?

¿A dónde quieres ir? ¡Hace un frío de morirse!

Abuelita. – comentó él con gracia al verla tan abrigada y retándolo. - ¡Vamos! Abrígate un poco más, tampoco hace tanto frío… Eres muy exagerada a veces.

¡Pero qué lindo eres! Siempre sabes decir cosas tan tiernas.

Gracias, soy muy seductor. – se acercó a ella y le tomó la mano mientras la arrastraba fuera de la cabaña sin oponer resistencia mientras que, llegando a la puerta, la atrajo hacia él y la besó dulcemente enrollando sus manos en su rostro y perdiendo la compostura al sentir los suaves dedos acariciando su cuello. Fuerza de voluntad era lo único que necesitaba para alejarse de ella y de la zona eléctrica que tenía ahora en su cuello por las caricias que le proporcionaba. – Bien, vamos. – pudo notar cierto desacuerdo en separarse pero rápidamente la abrazó intentando sacarle un poco el frío y empezaron a caminar por la arena congelada de Montauk y el viento fuerte que levantaba gotas del mar para arrojárselas en el rostro a ambos, provocando interminables quejas de Annabeth y su risa interminable acompañada de la más feliz sonrisa mientras la abrazaba más a él y depositaba un suave beso en su coronilla dorada.

Annabeth lo miraba cuando, cada un largo rato, perdía su mirada en el mar y todo lo que le atraía de él se volvía más fuerte al sentirlo tan relajado y con su mirada brillante sobre el agua, para luego, volver a mirarla a ella y sonreírle porque lo hacía feliz que le prestara atención cuando no lo notaba; lo hacía sentir querido, supuso. En un momento se paró, junto al gran faro de la playa y se recostó sobre éste mientras se sentaba en el suelo y palmeaba un lugar en el suelo a su lado, incitándola a que lo acompañe… Ella simplemente siguió hasta el borde del mar – donde el viento era más fuerte – y se quedó allí, viendo las olas morir en una incomparable agonía relajante que la atrapaba, volteó a mirarlo y él tenía los ojos perdidos junto a ella en el mismo punto donde había estado mirando el mar, notó que estaba mirando un pescado muerto que había sido arrastrado hacia la orilla en un triste funeral despidiendo su vida y al instante sintió la tristeza de Percy porque siempre se ponía así cuando veía a un pez muerto flotando en su acuario o cualquier otro animal acuático sufrir; había que verlo cuando un barco producía un derrame de petróleo, podía pasar deprimido pensando en la cantidad de animales muertos que habría como – mínimamente – un mes entero y donaba cantidades enormes de dinero a asociaciones que se dedicaban a cuidar la fauna marina, el mar era su pasión y jamás entendió como no estudiaba algo relacionado a la oceanografía o por lo menos biología marina, algo, pero él era libre y nunca podría estar sentado en un banco viéndose obligado a estudiar otras cosas que no le interesaban. De la vida diaria iba aprendiendo de todo un poco sobre lo que le interesaba y lo que no, estaba bien, si a él le servía ella podía vivir con eso.

Volvió la vista hacia delante dejándole su tiempo para que derrame una o dos lágrimas – como siempre lo hacía – y que se quedara en sus pensamientos sobre peses, focas, tiburones y los increíbles datos que podría saber acerca de ellos mientras pensaba en aquel viaje a Montauk y en Thalia que la estaría buscando como loca para que le cuente lo que Leo ya les habría dicho, además de que todos los periódicos o revistas o lo que sea de esas cosas estarían hablando a más no poder sobre ella y Percy y de Percy y ella, comentando toda su vida y un sin fin de cosas de las que jamás tendrían razón porque no estuvieron allí con ellos viviendo ese momento; pero era a lo que se dedicaban, hablar y opinar sin ni siquiera ponerse en el lugar del susodicho y a ella no debería molestarle como Percy siempre le dijo, no era tan importante pensar en eso pero bueno, teniendo en cuenta que para Percy lo único importante son su familia, amigos y peces, no podía tener tan en cuenta esa posibilidad.

No te quemes la cabeza. – le dijo mientras pasaba ambos brazos sobre su cintura y colocaba su cabeza sobre su hombro en un abrazo que la dejó sin aire de lo inesperado que se sentía. – Sé que estás pensando en lo que están diciendo acerca de nosotros ahora y que Drew y Rachel estarán en todos los programas de televisión diciendo cosas estúpidas; lo sé. Pero ahora, simplemente ahora, no pienses en eso. Vamos a tener otros días para hablarlo y para hacerle frente, por primera vez quiero ser un cobarde y esconderme aquí, contigo. – susurró en su oído. Maldito Percy que tenía un tono de voz tan lleno de paz que se lo contagiaba fácilmente. – Por favor, Annabeth ¿lo juras?

Lo juro. – susurró regalando esas palabras al viento que se las llevó tan fácilmente sin importarle el peso de aquel juramento significativo que acababa de hacerle, estampando sus palabras en la mente de Percy con toda la fuerza que le fue posible a la naturaleza para que no se le olvide en todo ese tiempo, porque él no la dejaría arrinconar en la oscuridad de su mente aquella promesa y mucho menos cuando se trataba de _"vivir el momento"_. Sin embargo, la abrazó más y se quedó hundiendo su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro por minutos que pasaron demasiado rápido para su gusto; quería que todo o, por lo menos, esos momentos con Percy duraran eones enteros si fuera posible porque tenía tanto miedo de llegar a perderlo que… Que ni siquiera podía imaginar el odio que tendría de llegar a esa situación, lo odiaría tanto por arruinarlo todo pero también, sabía, que iba a seguir amándolo. Simplemente por ser Percy.

¡Deja de pensar! Muero de intriga de saber qué pasa por tu mente Annabeth. – estuvo riéndose sin exagerar, diez minutos por lo que acababa de decirle; él se ponía tan molesto de que viviese pensando y haciendo planes porque no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza durante esos momentos en los que se perdía de la vida por meterse en su cerebro. – No te rías, es demasiado desesperante.

¿Quieres saber qué pienso?

No, quiero adivinarlo pero sé que nunca voy a acertar así que mejor no pienses y todos somos felices ¿es un buen plan?

No lo es.

¡Diablos! Voy a esforzarme más, lo prometo. – gritó en un susurro mientras la tomaba de la mano para marcharse por el camino devuelta a la cabaña, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y no era más caluroso de noche, exactamente, podía jurar que esa noche con tanto frío caería nieve.

Percy se perdió un rato buscando ramas o troncos para encender el hogar esta noche más por pedido de ella que voluntad propia ¿pero importaba? Bueno sí, no quería morir en una maldita cabaña de hipotermia escuchando el viento golpear con furia en las ventanas y Percy riéndose de ella por ser tan friolenta, las cosas comenzarían a ponerse mal y terminarían peleándose como siempre que se pone a la defensiva por los comentarios que cree que no son verdad, todo a causa de su gigantesco orgullo. Pero sabía cómo tratarla, a lo largo de los años las peleas fueron volviéndose más fuertes sin embargo, eran cada vez más cortas.

Llegó a la cabaña con la campera de él sobre los hombros intentando perderse dentro de ella por ese olor tan exquisito del perfume impregnado en la tela y detrás de ella, Percy cargando tres troncos secos y varias ramas sobre sus brazos dificultándosele la vista; solamente podía reír porque más de una vez se ofreció a ayudarle a cargar las cosas pero él, encerrado en que era todo un caballero, no iba a dejar que tocara ni una sola ramita y lo dejó, después de todo que la trataran como una princesa nunca venía mal y le alegraba el corazón.

Ambos cocinaron, en algún lado había leído que cocinar en pareja beneficiaba algo pero había una sola cosa que faltaba en eso y era que no eran una pareja más que de amigos que no se animaban a arriesgarlo todo – por lo menos ella – por el miedo constante a fallar y Percy lo sabía, ella siempre fue la que piensa más de cien veces las cosas y aún así no se arriesga del todo porque siempre algo puede ir en contra de los planes y más cuando de emociones se trataba y aunque por Percy fuera capaz de dar todo y mucho más no podía con ese genio suyo que hablaba constantemente en su cabeza diciendo que no era la mejor de las opciones. Una voz tan parecida a la de su madre.

Se quedó helada mientras se sentaba en el sillón y él la abrazaba contra su cuerpo…

¡Por los dioses, su madre! Ella siempre había estado en contra sobre todo lo que se refiriera a Percy y Poseidón, nunca contra Sally, pero digamos que padre e hijo no eran los preferidos de la mujer por ser… Bueno, como eran. Las cosas tal vez se habían arruinado el primer día de aquella vez en la que conocía el campamento mestizo y ambos dos comenzaron a pelear… Ahora no recordaba con exactitud porqué, pero al fin del verano ella se había hecho muy amiga de Percy y al momento de irlos a buscar no estaban del todo felices al ver la amistad que sus hijos habían forzado durante esos dos meses de verano. El la saludó con un abrazo y notó que su madre casi le da un correctivo por acercarse así a su hija mientras que Poseidón – por el simple hecho de llevarle la contraria – lo felicitaba diciendo que el día de mañana haría una buena pareja con ella. Ese día sí que fue insufrible, estuvo ¡todo el camino de regreso a San Francisco! ¡SAN FRANCISCO! Hablándole de que no debía acercarse a gente tan despistada y egocéntrica como Perseus Jackson y su padre Poseidón ¿qué iba a hacer una niña de unos doce años cuando su mamá le decía todo eso de una persona que no conocía? Igual, lo peor vino cuando ella se divorció de su padre y se fueron a vivir a Nueva York por su trabajo y, casualmente, ingresó en la misma escuela que Percy – además de seguir viéndolo todos los veranos - ¡ese día en el que lo vio junto a ella cuando la fue a buscar a la salida! Hubiese pagado por ver su cara nuevamente, la mandíbula casi rompe el cemento al encontrárselo allí dos años después cuando creyó, por lo que ella le decía, que nunca más lo había visto en el campamento para que la deje en paz por un buen rato. Y Percy era muy él saludándola con la más radiante de las sonrisas sin miedo alguno porque no sabía que ella quería clavarle mil cubiertos por todo su cuerpo por el odio que le tenía a su padre y sostenía que siempre sería igual que él…

También fue épico el día en el que ella comenzaba la universidad y la empresa en la que trabajaba la hacía viajar por el mundo entero y, para no estar sola en un campus o un edificio cerca de este, y bueno la idea de los Jackson de que se quedara en su casa digamos que no le cayó del todo bien y a la larga tuvo que aceptarla porque no pensaba, tampoco, dejar a su hija descuidada en Nueva York mientras ella andaba en el otro lado del mundo y nadie podía hacerle compañía así que, metiéndose su orgullo bajo la pintura del agradecimiento, la dejó allí.

Y ahora eso, enterarse que andaba en fiestas besuqueándose con Perseus Jackson hijo del hombre al que más odiaba y de la mujer más adorable del mundo, su mejor amigo, futuro heredero de millones de empresas que no le interesaban en lo absoluto y una sonrisa celestial que le brillaba en la cara ahora iluminando el lugar incluso más que el fuego bendecido por Hestia, brillaba más que Apolo y su cabello dorado y más que el odio en los ojos de Ares… Y sus ojos verdes la perdían en el fondo marino dentro del palacio de Poseidón, rey de los mares, mostrándole la belleza de lo sobrenatural y de relajarse en un sillón vencido por el tiempo y un instante lleno de recuerdos que podía acariciar como Percy lo hacía con sus rizos dorados en ese momento.

Percy basta – le dijo mientras sentía que tenía la maligna intención de comenzar a peinarla – No quiero cortarme el pelo de nuevo porque se te ocurre jugar. La risa de niño feliz lleno de travesías la dejó sorda por miles de años o era que iba a empezar a escuchar lo que quería escuchar y el sonido del viento desapareció y el mar del fondo se secó dejando el eco en todo el territorio de aquella risa y un suspiro final rematándola para dejarla muerta allí. - ¿De qué te ríes?

¿Nunca vas a perdonarme aquel peinado verdad?

Jamás.

Pero ahora peino mejor.

¿Quién certifica eso?

Pipes, ella me enseñó y me deja peinarla… Le gusta que Jason juegue con su cabello ¿sabes? Me confesó que una vez le hizo una trenza y cada vez que tienen tiempo libre; me lo contó cuando estaba enojada con él y bueno, nunca viene mal esa información tan valiosa. – empezaron a reír como dos estúpidos al imaginarse aquella situación ajena en la que Jason se levantaba temprano para peinarla a Pipes y luego se hacía el hombre orgulloso tan viril en la relación. – Pero no tienes que decir nada porque pienso usar eso cuando más me convenga, ni siquiera Leo lo sabe.

¿Desde cuándo eres tan amigo de Pipes?

Desde que ella sí sale los fines de semana con nosotros y tú te quedas leyendo cosas que luego no me explicas. – ¿sintió celos de Pipes? – En fin, fue muy gracioso ese día porque nadie se imagina a Jason así – Y espero que tú no andes por ahí diciendo lo que me gusta o no me gusta hacer porque sería imperdonable, Annabeth Chase.

Yo soy muy confidencial, Perseus Jackson; no entiendo porqué dudas de mí.

Digamos que sus "reuniones de chicas" nos dan demasiado miedo, tal vez y sólo tal vez, nos den muchísimo miedo. - ¿qué?

No pueden hablar en serio… ¿Les damos miedo? ¿Por qué?

¿En serio tengo que explicarlo? – sin voltearse asintió descansando más su espalda sobre el pecho de Percy y apretando fuertemente el agarre sobre sus manos. – Bien. – suspiró – Pero esto se queda aquí y ni se te ocurra andar diciéndoselo a nadie porque sería muy vergonzoso. – volvió a asentir – Digamos que, cuando Thalia se enoja con Nico o está de mal humor, y te mira con ese odio iracundo que tiene ganas de electrocutarte, no es de lo más agradable y mucho menos cuando eres el primo con el que se peleó durante toda la vida ¿entiendes? Ella es… Tiene un carácter particular. Luego Pipes, tiene esa imagen de ángel tierno y dulce y dan tantas ganas de abrazarla y luego cuando ve a Jason mirando a otra chica y presencias esa pelea en la que hecha fuego por los ojos y le dice cosas que no son agradables de escuchar, bueno, empiezas a no tener tantas ganas de abrazarla ¿sabes? Y luego tú, que, personalmente, me vuelves loco todo el tiempo haciendo que me queme la cabeza intentando adivinar en qué piensas y con esa personalidad que me fascina y bueno cuando te enojas porque hago las estupideces marca Jackson y tus ojos grises pasan de ser tranquilos a ser la peor tormenta eléctrica y marina de todos los tiempos y me miras de una forma que jamás imaginé, bueno, eso sí da miedo porque ustedes, queramos aceptarlo o no, nos quitan cualquier tipo de defensa cada vez que hablan diciendo tantas verdades sumamente hirientes que, bueno, no tenemos manera de defendernos porque son muy perfectas como para que podamos atacarlas con algo. Y lo único que hacen son soportar nuestros delirios de héroes.

¡Percy eso fue…!

Igual no creas que ustedes me dan miedo, comparado con lo que tu mamá provoca en mí cada vez que me mira y esa necesidad de odiarme constantemente y querer matarme y enviarme al Tártaro, bueno… Ella sí que da miedo, Annabeth. Atenea les gana a todas. – volvió a reírse mientras giraba la cabeza para besarlo suavemente queriendo convencerse de que todo iba a salir bien, total, allí no tenían señal de ningún tipo y nadie podría molestarlos…

Ni siquiera una furiosa Atenea que vendría corriendo de cualquier lugar del que se encontrase para ahorcar con sus propias manos a Percy.

Sí, a ella también podía llegar a darle una mezcla entre miedo y vergüenza por lo que le haría pasar cuando se enterara.

Pero iba a seguir el consejo de él, le daría al tiempo su lugar y pensaba aislarse de su naturaleza calculadora.

Sólo por él y para ser felices.


	5. Chapter 5

Miró por la ventana una vez más decidiendo si el frío era suficiente o no como para moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba y dejar de lado el cálido colchón para tomar una parte congelada de éste que tendría que calentar durante horas para obtener la misma temperatura que en donde se encontraba ahora pero, nunca, la comodidad que tenía en ese momento. La cabellera rubia apoyada sobre su remera gris le hacía querer cerrar los ojos con el tiempo congelado debido a las bajas temperaturas y que el momento fuese oro imposible de comprar y entonces, se quedase allí en la vidriera sin ninguna oferta de compra, sin nadie a quién le interesara salvo a él que pretendía hacerlo eterno mientras estuviese así.

Tal vez estaba delirando porque de un día para el otro, empezar a pensar y decir todas esas cosas sería solamente de una obra literaria completamente insulsa y vacía de contenido, trama, personajes. En fin, sí tal vez sonaba algo idiota pensándolo y peor sería si se lo hubiese dicho en alguna ocasión porque hasta el cariño físico venían bien ¿y las palabras? Ahí era un fracaso a nivel mundial intentando rebuscar en su corto diccionario de vida algo para poder explicar todo lo que sentía o lo que dejaba de sentir y cuando se le llegara a pasar por la mente explicarle cómo fue que – en menos de tres días – se dio cuenta que hace tiempo la quería como algo más que a una amiga, quedaría como el peor mentiroso tartamudo de la historia aunque ella siempre lo entendería y cada una de sus expresiones vulgares y cortas de coherencia. Annabeth no por nada era su chica lista y la única capaz de entenderlo de maravilla; sin embargo era momento de apretar el freno y mirar lo que sucedía a su alrededor porque iba embalado con todo aquello y la emoción de haber sido listo por primera vez en descubrir qué le pasaba antes de que fuese tarde para jugarse por lo que sentía y eso. Necesitaba parar, sentarse, pensar y ver qué era lo que deseaba para su futuro y preguntarle a ella qué era lo que deseaba porque no podían reflexionar sanamente – por lo menos no él – estando todo el tiempo pegados como lo hacían diciéndose palabras de amor descubiertas luego de dos mil años y con verdaderos sentimientos detrás de ellas, es que Annabeth jamás sería Rachel ni nada relacionado a ella, era verdadera y todo lo que sentía era tan puro.

Que llegó a tener mucho miedo de lo fuertemente que latía su corazón en ese momento y cómo tuvo acelerado el sistema circulatorio completo durante esos días repletos de besos, caricias y amaneceres en un mismo colchón.

Era sensacional y no tenía cara para negar aquello, le encantaba lo que había pasado y lo que sucedía ahora y aunque pareciera ella, necesitaba dejar de tomarse las cosas con calmas y armar el plan más pequeño y precario sobre el futuro o la próxima semana, aunque sea, y dejar de convencerla de que lo que tendría que pasar, pasaría y no debían preocuparse porque no quería que nada saliera mal y necesitaba de ella para eso; después de todo si él intentaba por si solo resolver su vida iba a crear un caos mayor al que tenía ahora y no lograría solucionar nada.

Dejándola allí, se levantó para tomar una ducha caliente y de lo más corta posible y salir a buscar algo para desayunar, caminar por el pueblo y relajarse… No le haría mal sentir el aire golpeándole la frente con palabras duras y pensamientos felices, gritando imágenes en sus oídos mientras el silbido insaciable lo consumía a cada paso que daba intentando seguir adelante para llegar a una maldita tienda o supermercado, comprar algunas cosas y volver a la cabaña. De un cajón sacó un buzo y una campera de cuero, del que estaba al lado tomó un jean azul y de otro unas Vans azules oscuras y, ajustándose la capucha del buzo, salió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí y luego de haber echado un tronco más al fuego para que la habitación permaneciera caliente y Annabeth no lo asesinara por querer matarla de una neumonía o… Esas enfermedades de las que siempre hablaba por el frío que jamás padeció. En fin, luchó por subir las calles y llegar al centro porque el viento era el mejor ejército alemán que se le estaba oponiendo teniendo de ventaja la corriente y el lado por el cuál circulaba y ante él – formada por las hojas que caían por falta de vida al suelo – se formaban recuerdos tan hermosos de su niñez y adolescencia con Annabeth; cuando simplemente eran dos estúpidos niños que pensaban tener el mundo a sus pies y cualquier cosa que quisieran la tendrían, siempre fue más difícil que eso pero nunca perdieron la fe y esa indudable esperanza de que llegarían a ser personas importantes en algún punto… Por algo triunfarían y serían reconocidos. Annabeth estaba más cerca de aquello, es decir, estaba por graduarse de la universidad y le llovían propuestas para obras arquitectónicas en todo el mundo de suma importancia, torres, casas, complejos enteros, museos, templos, todo lo que quisiera construir al alcance de su mano y él estaba allí todavía, pensando qué hacer con su vida y cómo tomar sus propias decisiones sin tener que apartarse mucho de ella porque no podía perderla de vista por más de una semana que ya estaba rasgando las paredes con sus preguntas sobre ella y su paradero y cuándo volvería, con quién estaría o si lo extrañaba. Había veces que parecía un demente y no podía ocultarlo ante su debilidad de oro.

¡Miren quién está aquí! El niño con la vida comprada. – esa voz sonó detrás de él y la ira lo estaba consumiendo, esa emoción de odio hacia el estúpido detrás de él no podía controlarla. - ¿Decidiste volver a fingir humildad, Jackson?

¿Decidiste seguir siendo idiota, Octavian? – giró para encontrar al rubio sin neuronas detrás de él con la misma estatura que de la última vez que vino y tal vez un poco más de músculos, pero el cerebro seguía perdido desde su nacimiento. - ¿Qué tal va todo? ¿Sigues peleándote con personas que siempre van a ganarte y le echas la culpa a que no estabas preparado?

Yo no confiaría tanto en tu suerte, Jackson… Algún día va a fallarte ¿sabes? – miró a los costados y el brillo tan común lleno de envidia en sus ojos brilló - ¿Dónde está la rubia tonta y barata que siempre anda contigo? ¿Se cansó de juntarse sólo por interés? – apretó los puños lleno de rabia dispuesto a lanzarse sobre él.

El único rubio tonto eres tú, primero, y segundo ya quisieras estar conmigo para pedirme todo lo que te hace falta en la vida… Empezando por tener amigos, claro y que alguien llegase a quererte. Ah, y tercero, Annabeth jamás estuvo a mi lado por interés idiota, esos son tus amigos. – se acercó más a él amenazadoramente – la próxima vez que te encuentre y hables así de ella, no la vas a sacar tan barata, Octavian.

¿Qué piensa hacer el niño mimado? ¿Llamar a papá para que solucione las cosas o ir corriendo con la rubia barata a que te diga qué hacer? Eres la persona más manipulada que conozco, Jackson, jamás va a cambiar eso. Seguro esa chica está cansada de jugar contigo y por eso no te acompañó esta vez. – eso fue suficiente. Levantó su brazo y lo tumbó al piso de un solo golpe dejándolo aturdido y con la nariz sangrando, a veces se sorprendía de lo rápido que podría llegar a reaccionar; se tumbó sobre él y le dio otro golpe. Ahora tenía el ojo que comenzaba a hincharse levemente. Se paró y pateó sus piernas.

La próxima vez que hables así de alguien cercano a mí, no vas a sacarla tan barata, Octavian. – y se fue dejándolo tirado sobre la vereda mientras corría hacia el supermercado, compraba lo primero que veía y se marchaba – con la ira aún en la mente – de nuevo hacía la cabaña en donde Annabeth ya estaba despierta y con los brazos cruzados esperándolo en el sillón llenando sus ojos de fuego y pensando infinidades de cosas.

¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó fríamente.

Fui a comprar algo para desayunar. – de pronto, cuando dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa y abría la mano para soltarla, sintió el dolor en la mano y no pudo evitar soltar un quejido bastante audible. Al microsegundo, ella ya estaba a su lado.

¿Qué es esto Percy? – la mirada reprobatoria lo dejó sin palabras mientras era guiado en la cocina para que enfriara la mano mientras traía gasas - ¿Qué diablos es lo que pasó, piensas explicarme? – intentó abrir la boca para hablar pero no salía nada, simplemente estaba sin comentarios por el dolor de la mano o por esa voz que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, ella ya sabía la respuesta porque siempre que volvían a Montauk se cruzaba con la misma persona que parecía oler su presencia y terminaban en una pelea horrorosa; otras veces no había salido con pocas heridas.

Me crucé a Octavian. – susurró tan despacio que el tiempo voló con el doble de la velocidad habitual, dejando a la palabra allí, tan sola y descoordinada a los segundos, ella apretó su mano porque sabía el porqué de aquella pelea y siempre era el mismo; Octavian decía barbaridades suyas y no lo soportaba, entonces Percy, empezaba a pegarle con el odio en todo el cuerpo y la ira de que alguien más llegase a pensar eso de Annabeth que no podía controlar sus impulsos de protegerla de idiotas como ese tipo.

¿Y qué pasó? – no necesitaba oírlo pero salió sin que se lo propusiera.

El… El dijo que soy una marioneta, un muñeco al que todos manipulan y que eras una rubia barata y te juntabas conmigo por interés y… ¡Y no es así Annabeth! El estúpido habla solamente porque es gratis y yo no voy a permitir que hablen así ni de ti ni de nadie cercano a mí. Pero yo le advertí que no dijera esas cosas; no estaba de humor para ver a ese idiota cerca de mí.

Decidió que lo mejor era no cuestionar más y sellar todo con la mejor mirada repleta de preocupación que siempre ponía cada vez que él llegaba de algún pleito o algo parecido en el que defendía a los que quería; su mayor defecto. Aquella fidelidad eterna a sus amigos en la que no podía dejar que los ofendieran porque algo maligno se activaba en él y no podían pararlo nunca, sus músculos respondían por sí solos y era una máquina de matar.

Esta vez, como tantas otras, se había puesto así por ella y por como el estúpido de Octavian la ofendía constantemente diciendo cosas que de ningún modo serían ciertas, como hoy, en la vida se hubiese acercado a Percy por interés o algo parecido, estaba allí porque lo quería y por todo lo que vivieron, por esa confianza inagotable que salía cada vez que estaban juntos y por miles de millones de segundos de risas en los que se ponían bien con verse felices. Pero de ninguna manera era por interés.

Le tomó de la mano sana, luego de un rico desayuno, y volvieron a salir a caminar por la playa porque entendió que él se había ido temprano solo porque necesitaba relajarse y no optó por irse a la playa porque no regresaría en horas e iba a preocuparla hasta morirse si no volvía en media hora – como lo hizo de todas formas – prefería pasear junto a él y darle su tiempo, si lo necesitaba, pero no que se fuera solo y pasaran cosas como las que, al fin y al cabo, pasaron.

Se paró en seco cuando él se soltó de su agarre para acostarse en la arena, recostando la espalda sobre una roca, y haciéndole un lugar si gustaba agacharse en el frío glaciar y sentarse a su lado.

Cosa que hizo.

El inhaló exageradamente cuando la sintió junto a su cuerpo y cerró los ojos, melancólico, distraído.

Acá se respira bien.

No está la contaminación de Nueva York, Percy.

Dejá de lado lo biológico y lo común, Annabeth, te estoy hablando de otra cosa. – sin abrir los ojos ya adivinaba su expresión – Mirá a tu alrededor y decime qué sentís.

Paz.

Acá se respira paz ¿no lo entendés? No te lo tomes tan literal, tenes que… Metaforear de vez en cuando.

Percy…

¿Ajá?

Esa palabra no existe.

Inventémosla ¿quién lo prohíbe?

¿No vas a parar hasta que me dé por vencida, verdad?

Esperaba que te dieras cuenta antes, chica lista. – concluyó con una sonrisa mientras volvía a respirar, sin abrir los ojos. – En fin, se respira paz ¿no? – abrió los ojos por fin con una intensidad cegadora - ¿Nunca pensaste cómo podría ser esta playa en otro momento? No lo sé, durante una Guerra.

Percy aquí…

No contestes con datos históricos, te hablo de lo emocional, Annabeth. Te hablo de imaginar que eres un pintor y estás aquí, sentado con alguien a tu lado buscando inspiración y de pronto vez decenas de barcos desembarcar en el frío invierno con armas, cientos y cientos de armas, y entonces tu punto de vista cambia radicalmente y ves todo de otra manera porque sabes que se aproxima tu fin si esos soldados te ven. Y entonces y sólo en ese entonces, miras a tu alrededor y descubres una paz alucinante y quieres pintar aquel momento para que alguien intente comprender, sin lograrlo, de la paz que sentiste por cinco segundos cuando presenciaste ese espectáculo sangriento sin igual.

¿Qué?

A veces divago un poco, pero… Olvídalo.

¿Qué intentas decirme, Percy? – él volvió a inhalar porque se lo notaba nervioso y miraba de un lado para el otro el mar frente a ellos. Daba rodeos mientras buscaba una palabra lógica para describir lo que le estaba pasando.

Antes de este momento, antes de ésta mañana, simplemente pensaba en el futuro como los próximos diez minutos y nada más importaba, nada era lo realmente odioso como para querer pensar en los próximos meses, nada. Pero… Simplemente te vi hoy, durmiendo tan confundida llena de un sentimiento compuesto por otros que no te dejaban ver lo que pasaba en realidad que me asusté porque yo también me siento así ¿sabes? Y… Y me es demasiado difícil hablar del futuro cuando para ti es tan sencillo armar un plan que, siento que si armo uno podría fracasar olímpicamente, pero, lo que intento decir es que… - esperaba que comprendiera lo que buscaba decir pero nunca le iba a hacer las cosas fáciles y aunque lo supiera, que lo hacía, él tendría que decirlo. – quiero armar un plan para mi futuro en el que no esté solo. Un proyecto en el que tú estés conmigo.

Percy… Yo…

Siempre hablamos de hacer algo que dure para siempre Annabeth, de cambiar al mundo, de dejar cualquier cosa para que alguien en algún momento la admire sea quien sea y… Veo que lo estás logrando, que vas a ser una arquitecta a quienes cientos de estudiantes en un futuro van a reconocer y a estudiar, a nombrar en cualquier conferencia y apuntaste alto, muy alto, pero llegaste. Yo… Simplemente apunté a lo que quería, lo que siempre me interesó que es ser feliz, y verte siéndolo. Lo estoy logrando ¿sabes? Pero, creo que ya no me conformo con verme siendo feliz y verte a ti, yo… Ahora quiero que seamos felices, pero juntos. – su cara de confusión fue tan genial que podría haber fotografiado ese momento si luego no se llevaba varios golpes e insultos – Quiero formar algo contigo, Chase y deja de mirarme así. – finalizó incómodo y contento.

No sé qué decir Percy, simplemente me tomó por sorpresa todo esto no pensé que…

¿Qué me diera cuenta tan rápidamente de lo que sentía y que todos ya habían visto antes? No soy tan lento, Chase.

De eso no, de que…

¿De que supiera que me amabas hace tiempo? Soy listo Chase.

¡Deja de usar esa maldita voz!

¿por qué Chase? – continuó mientras reía y la besaba con una sonrisa. - ¿qué dices? Chase…

¡A como sigas hablando así diré que no y no vas a convencerme!

Lo siento, Chase.

Eres insufrible.

¿Pero sí?

Sí.

Que lista eres, Chase.

Y tuvo que besarlo para que se callara y dejara de arruinar aquel momento en el que comenzaron a ser algo de verdad sin tantas mentiras que los consumían.

Y tuvo que besarlo porque ahora era su nuevo novio y ella sería tan feliz a su lado.

Como él quería.


	6. Chapter 6

Una semana estuvieron allí en Montauk, cinco días más de los que ya habían pasado que no dejaron de ser completamente hermosos y adorables junto a Percy; le había enseñado demasiadas cosas que jamás llegó a tener en cuenta sobre los momentos y no todo se basó en sentarse a admirar el mar tardes enteras, tal vez sí los tres primeros días pero luego tuvo que ponerle un alto porque no pensaba seguir recorriendo la misma playa cuando en el lugar había otros lados que visitar y pequeñas – casi diminutas – obras arquitectónicas para admirar. Le dio la opción de elegir si se quería quedar sentado en la arena horas y horas mientras ella paseaba por el lugar, pero recordando a Octavian y todo lo que había dicho de ella y lo que podría llegar a hacerle si la encontraba sola, dejó de lado su amor marino para tomarla de la mano y caminar con ella rompiendo el viento con su cuerpo protector.

Pero luego, obligándolo también, emprendieron el viaje de regreso a Nueva York para seguir con la vida que habían intentado apartar por una sola semana para pensar con claridad qué pasaba en sus sentimientos y cómo seguirían; tampoco habían resuelto gran cosa, pero algo era algo y haber llegado como amigos e irse como novios era algo que podía ser muy importante, quizás lo más significativo y trascendental de todo ¿no? Porque ahora, luego de años, se cumplió lo que tantas veces había clasificado en su mente como lo imposible: Percy Jackson – el que jamás se enamora y anda por ahí rompiendo corazones – le había propuesto ser su novia y construir algo estable e infinito con ella. Algo firme y sólido como el Empire State, algo milenario, como las pirámides de Egipto, eterno, como los mitos griegos; algo de ellos, personal, íntimo, repleto de confianza que desbordaba – al igual que el amor – por sus ojos, por esa mezcla verde grisácea tan perfectamente combinada en la memoria de una cámara de alta definición que acababa de fotografiar el mar tormentoso mezclándose con las nubes de lluvia y rayos, una cosa tan poco casual pero perfectamente horrorosa para los marineros.

- ¿En qué piensas? – le preguntó a Percy luego de observarlo por minutos sin haberse dado cuenta y, que él no comentara nada respecto a su ego y que era hermoso, era raro. Por lo que, no se había dado cuenta.

- Tu mamá va a matarme ¿lo sabes, verdad? No va a quedar nada de mí, Annabeth y cuando empiecen a pelear con Poseidón eso va a ser malo. ¡Malo, diablos, va a ser horrible! – no lo entendía, sencillamente se había peleado con más gente en su vida que daba más miedo que su madre y ahora le tenía miedo a ella. – Creo que voy a necesitar un par de pañales cuando ella venga a hablar conmigo. – evitar reírse en ese momento en el que le expresaba su mayor miedo, fue algo tan difícil que volteó la cara porque pensó que iba a descubrirla – Sé que te estás riendo.

- Me parece tan tierno todo esto, Percy, en serio. ¡Una vez defendiste a Thalia de un robo a mano armada! ¡El tipo tenía un arma, Percy! ¿Y te da miedo mi mamá?

- ¿A ti no te da miedo?

- Me da más vergüenza ajena por lo que me hace pasar, que miedo. – allí se quedó todo callado porque Percy pensaba en voz alta todo lo que posiblemente Atenea podría hacerle si su hija no intervenía a tiempo para explicarle cómo fueron las cosas y también debería cooperar diciendo que quería a su hija, no le haría daño, etc. Debería decir todo eso que Atenea amaría escuchar de boca de cualquier otra persona que no fuese hijo de Poseidón, incluso hasta amaría ver a Annabeth con Luke a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, ella amaba a Luke, él era la perfección. Estudiaba, sacaba buenas notas, ningún síndrome o dislexia interrumpía en su cerebro dificultando todo y con eso se había ganado el amor de por vida de la mujer. Algo que jamás podría lograr porque: no estudiaba y posiblemente no lo haría, nunca fue sobresaliente y tenía TDAH y dislexia que no le permitían ni siquiera leer los títulos que aparecían en la televisión, a ojos de Atenea: un IDIOTA (con mayúsculas y todo). Tampoco hacía nada de su vida – otra cosa que Luke sí hacía – simplemente estaba el día en su casa, acompañando y distrayendo a Annabeth y gastando dinero, cuando ella dormía él salía por ahí a gastar más dinero y dinero. El cual no había ganado con nada de esfuerzo, simplemente su papá fundó una empresa que ahora era reconocida a nivel mundial ganando millones y millones por mes. – Dejá esos pensamientos, sacalos, mi mamá va a apreciarte por todo lo que hiciste por mí y cómo me cuidas. No sos Luke y para mí eso es hermoso, no corta ni pincha en esta… - le costaba decirlo porque era una palabra demasiado mágica y especial como para quemarla diciéndola todo el tiempo.

- Relación.

- Sí, ella no decide nada por mí y ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para elegir con quien… - diablos tampoco podía.

- Salir.

- Exacto.

Sonreía complacido por ese momento en el que entendía todo lo que Annabeth quería decirle y aunque sí, sonaba raro, no dejaba de ser tan placentero decirlo; porque con dos simples palabras que tuvo que articular marcaba muchas cosas pero la principal era que ningún hombre más iba a poder acercarse a ella y si lo hacían tenía todo el derecho del mundo de abrazarla y besarla en sus caras para declarar que él estaba saliendo con aquella increíble y hermosa mujer, aquel desastre de pelo negro y ojos verdes que de vida solamente tenía una agenda desorganizada de fiestas y viajes que realizar, salía con la perfección rubia de ojos grises desbordando de ideas y amor que sólo a él le pertenecían, y podía mirarlos de la forma en que lo hacía mientras la abrazaba y sentía una sonrisa formarse en sus ojos cuando quería acercarse a besarla, cuando tomaba su mano para hacerla girar y pegar sus labios con los de él en plena caminata en el centro y sin ánimos de andar ocultándose por ahí o negando lo que siempre tendrían que haber sido.

Si bien pensaba en eso todo lo que quedó de viaje escuchando como Annabeth leía y realizaba apuntes mentales que una sola persona en el mundo sería capaz de hacer, le atemorizaba con lo que podría encontrarse cuando llegara; tal vez Poseidón alarmantemente feliz de que saliese con alguien y Sally contando la historia de que hace semanas que salen pero no querían darlo a conocer tan pronto. O con una Atenea que – según sabía – en uno de estos días había tenido que venir a la ciudad por una convención de no entendía qué cosa de leyes y más cosas de abogados, y, al prender la maldita tele del hotel en el que estaría y que su hija no le contestara el teléfono… Bueno, comprendía que la madre de Annabeth no estuviese del mejor de los humores mientras esperaba a que se dignaran en aparecer e hicieran frente a todo lo que había pasado. Mucho más miedo le dio cuando entró y estacionó el auto frente a la casa y se encontró con la camioneta negra de la abogada más reconocida de Estados Unidos…

Las cosas no empezaban de la mejor manera y terminarían más o menos igual, o peor, mucho peor.

Sintió a Annabeth a su lado luego de que le abriera la puerta y tomaba su mano entrelazando sus dedos en una unión mucho más allá que el simple roce de diez dedos fríos; más allá de cualquier calidez que pudiese sentir… Ella le estaba pasando todo su apoyo y, también diciéndole, que iba a tener que enfrentarse mayormente solo a la mujer ya que no había muchas cosas en las que podría intervenir salvo frenarlo las veces en las que intentara matarlo con cualquier cosa filosa o sus propias manos. La vio sonreír y quiso subirse a la camioneta y escapar fugitivamente a cualquier playa en el mundo.

Irse sonaba tan bien.

Tener que dejar allí a Annabeth, no tanto.

¿Era un hombre no? ¿Y estaba haciendo lo que era correcto por lo que sentía, no? Eso le decía Annabeth mientras, yendo lo más lento posible, se encaminaban hacia la casa en donde ya se habían enterado de su llegada porque unas sombras se movían por la sala de estar y lo inquietó demasiado querer saber qué sucedía, apretó su agarre en el punto justo en el que dejaba de ser un hombre que quería protegerla a querer ser un niño que se estaba por enfrentar a un grandulón que lo molestaba y no era nada cómodo estar en ese punto. Porque quería orinarse encima sin mucho reparo en todo lo demás.

- Entra tú primero, es lo único que te pido. – sollozó ahogando su voz en la valentía.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sabemos si tu mamá tiene un cuchillo o cualquier cosa con la que podría hacerme daño, además siempre anda con biromes y son… Puntiagudas. Por favor, Annabeth. Por la salud física y mental de tu novio ¿si? – hizo un rápido puchero atrayendo su mirada para luego besarla apasionadamente, convenciéndola así de que si quería mantenerlo con vida, ella tendría que entrar primero. – Anda, puedo darte más besos si entras primero ¿no?

- Completamente insufrible, eso eres.

- Pero me amas.

- No, no lo hago. – negó con la mejor sonrisa y abría el picaporte encontrándose con una mujer parada a dos centímetros de la puerta abalanzándose sobre quien podría ser Percy, pero gracias a su ingenioso plan, no lo era. Mientras Poseidón y Sally estaban detrás de ella luego de lo que aparentaba ser una fuerte discusión sin pocas palabras lindas de por medio. - ¡Mamá! – dijo mientras respondía el abrazo improvisado que Atenea tuvo que darle al notar que su objetivo, al que quiso ahorcar, se encontraba detrás de su hija.

- ¡Hija! Hace tanto no te veo… ¿Por qué siento que tienes muchas cosas que decirme? ¿Un noviazgo con la persona más idiota del mundo, tal vez?

- ¡Atenea, te recuerdo que esta es mi casa y es mi hijo del que hablas así! – intervino Poseidón y la sorpresa lo invadió mientras levantaba las dos cejas ¿realmente luego de todas las discusiones de la semana pasada decía eso? Enterarse de que salía con Annabeth lo había puesto de muy buen humor. – Además de que te refieres así al novio de tu hija.

La ira brilló en los ojos de, su ahora, suegra y vio pasar su vida por delante de sus ojos, sus miles de proyectos para un futuro y el último apretón de Annabeth en su mano para que el color volviese a su cara y la sangre que se le había caído, diese marcha atrás nuevamente hacia su cuerpo para volver a las venas y recobrar esos minutos de vida en los que estuvo por caer en el inframundo ante el ardiente fuego que sentía en sus ojos por la actitud de odio eterno de Atenea.

Quiso abrir la boca para hablar pero sabía que la mujer no quería escuchar su voz y tampoco verlo, podría callarse pero si se iba nadie lo tomaría en serio nuevamente por ser un miedoso que le tenía miedo a ella y no le hacía frente a lo que sentía; su papá intentaba apoyarlo y se puso detrás de él para cubrirle la espalda ante cualquier cosa, notó que cambió drásticamente su humor al enterarse las buenas nuevas y, por lo que supuso, en las noticias sólo habría cosas positivas de cómo el hijo del hombre más rico de toda América estaba sentando cabeza y hasta seguro le inventaron planes de casamiento… Menos mal que Annabeth no llevaba anillos consigo porque ahí sí que nadie pararía a los reporteros y su imaginación completa de estimulantes que podían recrear cualquier escena en su mente.

- ¿Quién va a explicarme, entonces? Porque no creo que lo que digan en la tele de un embarazo y planes de casamiento sean del todo verdad ¿o sí, Perseus? – se acercó peligrosamente a él y de repente nadie estaba a su alrededor salvo los muebles, era algo por lo que debía luchar solo.

- Es totalmente mentira eso… - pudo decir con sus cuerdas vocales temblando. – Annabeth y yo estamos saliendo pero no hay ningún embarazo ni planes de boda… Nosotros ni siquiera

- No quiero saberlo. De verdad que no quiero saber qué hiciste y qué no con mi hija pero quiero que sepas una sola cosa: estoy completamente en contra de esta relación porque jamás y entiéndelo bien ¡jamás! Vas a agradarme para Annabeth; ella es demasiado para ti, Perseus y si se te llega a cruzar por la cabeza hacerle daño o jugar con ella, ni siquiera todos los guardias de seguridad del mundo van a poder detenerme ¿soy clara?

- Tal vez demasiado – bromear no era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho pero ¿qué iba a hacer? Era lo único que se le pasaba por la mente ahora y por el ceño fruncido de Annabeth sabía que no lo había hecho bien ¿y qué? ¡Él solo contra aquella mujer de cuarenta años (que aparentaba veinte), llena de odio infinito y asqueroso contra un pequeño joven de tan sólo veinticinco! Hizo lo que pudo y, agregando que, anteriormente le había confesado a la rubia el miedo que tenía por su madre… Pero tenía que ser un hombre y, quizás, decir lo que tenía que decir. – Pero quiero que sepa que quiero demasiado a su hija como para llegar a hacerle daño.

- Me atrevo a dudar de eso, no confío en ti así como no confío en tu padre… Tu madre es muy diferente a ustedes dos. Tu fama de mujeriego, fiestero e inmaduro nunca dijo nada bueno y puedo leer en tus ojos que no piensas dejar de lado ninguna fiesta por mi hija ¿o sí? – callarse no fue bueno ¿verdad?

- Sí pienso hacerlo.

- Sí, claro, como digas; en fin, no quiero confiar en ti y tampoco voy a intentar cambiar mi opinión, venía soportándote más que nada porque salvaste a mi hija más de un par de veces y ella me obliga a que no te moleste… Pero solamente a la primera que la vea triste o infeliz, puedo asegurarte que no vas a sacarla barata Jackson ¿entiendes o lo explico de nuevo? No vas a ser nunca suficiente para ella, es muy inteligente para ti y siempre puede merecer a alguien mejor, alguien como

- ¡Ni se te ocurra decirlo, mamá! – intervino ella salvándolo de tener que estallar y decirle todo lo malo que podía significar Luke en la vida de Annabeth y todo lo que hizo, algo que ella ya sabía, pero que, sin embargo, siempre iba a ser mejor persona que él mismo que la salvó siempre. El rubio era todo lo que una madre podía desear para su hijo, todo menos buen hombre ¿pero qué importaba eso cuando se iba a graduar con honores de la universidad? Para Atenea, nada era más importante que los estudios. – Mañana voy a hablar contigo, ahora por favor, recién llegamos de un largo viaje y creo que fue suficiente por hoy; muchas emociones en poco tiempo ¿puedes irte? Prometo llamarte luego.

"_¡Oh sí!"_Si se le hubiese permitido saltar de la alegría y no ganarse más odio – si es que eso era posible – lo habría hecho y crean cuando decía que sí lo habría hecho, sacarse a Atenea de encima hasta mañana y Annabeth iba a hablar con ella para hacerle entrar en razón las cosas; casualmente era la única que podría lograr hacerlo y nada le resultaba tan malo ahora, si hablaban tal vez comenzara a verlo con mejores ojos de lo que lo hacía y, si bien, no iba a olvidar todos los problemas con su papá… Que su hija tuviese un novio que conoce desde pequeña ¿podía ser tan malo?

Prefería con todo su acopio de voluntad, no pensar en ello ahora mientras veía a la mujer marcharse y en la casa se respiraba una paz momentánea que nadie tenía permitido arruinar por lo menos hasta mañana y dejar a la reciente pareja descansar del viaje y de las pocas emociones que Percy había vivido, entre ellas, ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos por la seguridad que tenía de que iba a morir en aquel encuentro desastroso, nunca se tuvo fe; es decir ¿contra Atenea? ¿En serio Percy? Con suerte podía tener razón frente a Annabeth – y fueron tal vez dos veces en las que resultó ganando y sólo por haberle sonreído o poner esa cara de foca bebé que ganó – y él pretendía plantearle a Atenea su lado de las cosas y que nada podía ser tan malo como parecía y ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente que habían inventado que Annabeth estaba embarazada; la inercia le obligó a mirar su vientre e imaginar cosas que no debía, cosas que a ese horario estaban prohibidas y mil y una manera más de pensar en lo hermosa que se vería ella embarazada y tal vez todo el proceso que conllevaría eso.

"_Controla esas malditas hormonas, Perseus. No vayas a cagarla más de lo que ya lo hiciste; con todo eso tienes para dos siglos de enojo eterno" _y ahí estaba esa conciencia con sabor a mar que le susurraba en una acidez incontrolable qué tenía que hacer todo el tiempo y cómo comportarse, y ahora que era cuando más la necesitaba para calmar su mente, no iba a fallar en presentarse allí más rápido que una ola en lo que tarda en formarse y llegar a la orilla. Miró alrededor suyo y sólo quedaba Annabeth quien también estaba perdida quién sabe por cuál de todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza y pudo vislumbrar un poco de humo saliendo de ella, se podría haber reído de ese chiste pero no quería que piense que la situación fue graciosa.

Ahí iba a tener que aguantarla.

La abrazó por la cintura y comenzó a caminar con ella hasta las habitaciones; la dejó en la cama y se quedó en el marco de la puerta esperando alguna señal para el pase libre hacia su lado, pero nada. Respetó eso, ella ni siquiera lo miraba y eso no anticipaba nada bueno, simplemente que iba a contárselo pero cuando en su tiempo decidiera qué era lo mejor y claro se lo consultaría pero su decisión no intervendría en nada; ¿qué iba a ser lo productivo que aportaría a un plan perfecto? Su colaboración y el apoyo, nada más.

Dio media vuelta y cerró la puerta detrás de él asegurándose de que no lo llamaría para que volviese corriendo y sin preguntar nada se acostara para abrazarla y no dejarla ir, para, con ese abrazo, apretar todos los miedos hasta asfixiarlos en esa afirmación de que nada malo podría pasar y que, inmaduramente, todo saldría extraordinariamente bien.

En un mundo completamente fantástico y feliz.

Entendía con mucha claridad – más de la que quería, incluso – que Annabeth dudaba mucho sobre aquella relación por más que la hiciera feliz hasta un punto en el que jamás la había visto sonreír con tanta efusividad y ser tan cariñosa con nadie; pero, él no tenía la mejor de las famas y con ella quien fue, era y – deseaba – seguiría siendo, su mejor amiga, le había confiado hasta el más mínimo detalle de todas las chicas con las que había estado y cómo se sentía al respecto; no podía ir así como así y prometerle una vida feliz llena de amor, tranquilidad y un futuro brillante en el que los celos jamás aparecerían. Porque, empezando por lo básico, eso no sería una relación. No sería SU relación que estaba llena de constantes peleas sobre quién tenía la razón en la idiotez más pequeña y aún así la discutían porque ella no soportaba no hacerle entender que lo sabía todo y él tenía un complejo de héroe orgulloso de los mil demonios que no podía sacar así como así de su ser y bueno, así empezaba todo. Las peleas más fuertes que tuvieron siempre fueron mientras estudiaban si mal no recordaba… También estuvieron esas por Luke en la que le dio a entender más de una vez que era un idiota y que cada vez que la veía abrazada a él quería ir a romper cada uno de esos dientes excesivamente brillantes y desordenar el pelo rubio repleto de gel que tenía. Que odiara a la última pareja de su mejor amiga – ahora novia – no era un secreto para nadie, salvo para Annabeth quien sólo se dio cuenta meses después de haber cortado aquella cosa tan…

Ni siquiera existía adjetivo tan malo como para describir la relación de niños de jardín que tenían.

En fin, ¿ahora qué hacía? Es decir, él no tenía mucho que pensar sobre aquello… Su vida se basaba en dar un paso a paso constante y pensar en lo que podría venir sobre el casillero en el que estaba parado y no en el próximo; no se adelantaba a los movimientos porque el futuro era algo tan improbable que le daba miedo contar con su suerte maldita que lejos estaba de favorecerlo; en el tablero de ajedrez en el que estaba parado tenía que jugar muchas piezas para conseguir liberarse de un próximo jaque mate y si no pensaba bien qué era lo que tendría que hacer para seguir adelante y demostrarle a todos que sí puede cambiar y sentar cabeza ¿entonces qué? Iba a perderla porque ella no soportaría estar todo el tiempo corrigiendo lo incorregible, porque Annabeth se cansaría en cierto punto y eso lo paralizó debajo de la ducha por más que el agua estuviese hirviendo, congeló cada gota con el terror que se extendía por sus músculos y, creerlo o no, se quedó parado solamente moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro… Ni siquiera todos los recuerdos de Annabeth junto a él en las peores situaciones lograron sacarlo de aquel cubículo de hielo en el que el baño se convirtió automáticamente. Esperaba que ese pequeño ataque de pánico se fuese, que lo dejara retirarse de la ducha y no volver a meterse en esas cuatro paredes hasta que no resolviera nada porque ese recuerdo de estar indefenso ahí…

Era aterrador.

Tomó de su cajón un jean, una chomba polo negra y un buzo azul con las costuras en blanco, sacó de alguna parte de la habitación una zapatilla Vans gris y la otra del pasillo… No recordaba la última vez que las había usado pero, si fue en una fiesta – que por lo visto sí – no había llegado demasiado lúcido como para haberlas dejado tiradas en cualquier parte. Además de que su mamá había dado la orden de que no juntaran su ropa de dónde la dejara tirada; si la perdía era culpa suya por idiota… Necesitaba que el aire le pegara en la frente para sacarle el terror que aún estaba metido entre sus poros y amenazaba con no marcharse de allí hasta que no aceptara lo que fuese que tenía que aceptar. Y casi más se arroja desde su balcón al parque trasero con una caída directa a la laguna artificial, un poco de agua nunca venía mal a no ser que fuese casi congelada en un invierno arrasador de todo lo cálido existente en su mundo. Miró a su alrededor y no veía a nadie, en la habitación de Annabeth todo estaba depresivamente oscuro y con una pequeña lámpara prendida junto a la cama, delatando que estaba leyendo y no iba a ser bueno que interrumpiera; porque si lo que quería era que fuese a su lado, bajaría con sus libros a cualquier otra parte de la casa. O, de última, lo invitaría a que se acueste con ella mientras la escuchaba leer…

En fin, estaba solo ahora luego de la semana más espectacular de toda su vida en Montauk y eso que había tenido buenos momentos allí; como ese verano cuando fue con Leo, Nico, Jason y bueno, todos los demás y se encontraron en una fiesta en la playa a Octavian y su grupito de amigos que se creían tan pandilleros de Chicago… Los idiotas recibieron la mejor paliza que podrían haberle dado a alguien más y fue algo que les ocasionó tantos retos y un juramento de no volver a contar todo lo que hacían como si fuera una gran hazaña. Annabeth no le habló por cuatro días porque sostenía que fue un estúpido al pegarle por nada, tenía razón quizás, sus amigos no le habían hecho nada malo salvo mirarlos con esa cara rancia y de una infelicidad acumulada que bueno, ¡verdaderamente daban asco! Pensar en aquello le traía recuerdos que podía pesarlos por kilos y nunca se acabarían, tenía los mejores amigos que podía imaginar que siempre estuvieron allí con él para aguantarlo en cada una de las estupideces que cometía por creerse más vivo que los demás. Y ahora si escuchaba con atención al viento dejándolo sordo, leía cada cosa que podrían decirle si les contaba lo que había sucedido con Annabeth y luego lo de Atenea. Las bromas de Leo llenaban el ambiente colapsándolo de sonrisas por su parte.

¿Qué iba a hacer de su vida? O sea, no podría estar allí esperando a que Annabeth regresara de trabajar todos los días como si fuese, no lo sé, la mascota de una persona soltera; tendría que hacer algo para… Bien tendría que trabajar obligatoriamente como para pasar el rato, no porque lo necesitara, pero de alguna manera iba a tener que entretenerse contando con que ella iba a ser arquitecta y eso tomaría mucho tiempo de trabajo diseñando cosas y lo que le encantaba y ahí no tendría tiempo para él ¿y por qué soñaba con una vida juntos? Ni siquiera había pasado una semana, está bien que hace años se conocían pero como amigos y era grande la diferencia de pasar a conocerse como novios. Eso lo tenía más que claro.

"_Oí por algún lugar que ya te encuentras de nuevo en Nueva York, pequeño picarón. Esta noche hay una fiesta en la casa del gran Leo Valdez… Soy tan genial amigo, hasta mi casa es genial. En fin, Percy el alma de la fiesta Jackson no puede faltar y creo que, conociendo a la rubia enojona, ella o no va a permitirte venir o va a acompañarte. Tú decides. Pero vienes o voy a buscarte. Con cariño el bello Leo" _No pudo evitar reír cuando ese mensaje sonó en su teléfono y tuvo que sacarlo para leerlo, viendo que era en cadena – o algo así porque siempre ponía un mensaje personalizado a cada uno – dedujo que la rubia también debería estar leyendo el suyo en ese momento y ahí comenzaba a pensar en cómo convencerla para ir porque, si no iba, Leo no dejaría de molestarlo en lo que dure su vida por decirle que era un gobernado.

Lo cual, dejando de lado su orgullo y que, según él, era el que _"tenía los pantalones en la relación"_ (aunque siempre sería Annabeth, era verdad.

Volvió adentro sabiendo qué, esa noche iba a ser algo ajetreada y que, iba a usar todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para convencer a su ahora novia.


	7. Chapter 7

Despertar así era, quizás, lo más hermoso que podría llegar a tener en toda su vida porque hasta el mismísimo color del cielo neoyorquino quedaba opacado con el verde azulado de los ojos de Percy cuando despertaba y la miraba de esa manera tan angelical con retazos de una fina capa de seda negra tapando por microsegundos su vista. La maravillosa vista.

Giró cuando sintió que iba a comenzar a decir algo y, con eso, todas sus ganas de estar allí en la cama sin interferir en el mundo iban a esfumarse, las responsabilidades aparecerían tarde o temprano. Sí. Pero ahora, justo ahora, las prefería lo más tarde posible.

La vista que tenía desde la cama a la ventana y, de ésta, a los jardines de la mansión Jackson la hipnotizaban ahora que dejó de lado a Percy, y se quedó allí observándolo todo con la mejor claridad que hace tiempo no tenía porque no le daba el tiempo; sinceramente. La universidad y, bueno, Percy la consumían enteramente como para sentarse en la cama sin tener ningún libro bajo el brazo o al muchacho con la cabeza en su regazo reclamando sus caricias entre sus cabellos negros para pasar un tiempo juntos porque según él, nunca podían estar más de diez minutos en paz.

Y por primera vez, con la mente dispersa en cosas sin importancia, se permitió lo más extravagante que jamás pensó hacer. Divagar en sueños. Sí, ella, la calculadora, exigente, dos más dos siempre sería cuatro y hoy, por qué no, podía llegar a ser cinco mientras esa delgada y cálida mano siguiera trazando pequeños círculos sobre su abdomen delgado y los dos brazos la abrazaran apegándola a su pecho. Sólo así podría seguir imaginando con cosas simples que tenía pensadas realizar en algún futuro cuando por fin terminara la universidad y hiciera algo de su vida. Hiciera lo que siempre quiso hacer de su vida.

De repente, la idea de ese despertar diario se le vino a la cabeza y un Percy mirándola e inhalando – como ahora estaba haciendo – su olor a limón con una sonrisa para luego continuar con las caricias en el abdomen que ya pasaban a ser algo personal y no un simple gesto de romanticismo. La idea de un muchacho, de él para ser más específica, abrazándola todas las mañanas y conviviendo.

¡Ella ya se imaginaba conviviendo con Percy! Bueno sí, habían convivido desde que empezó la universidad pero era completamente diferente a su sueño porque en éste, no estaban ni Poseidón ni Sally en el mismo lugar y eran una pareja, no un simple par de amigos como hace semanas atrás.

Es decir, era el sueño de toda chica llegar a estar viviendo con la persona que amaban – y ya no tenía sentido negar que no lo amara – y, en fin, allí ¡los dos! Por los dioses, era algo tan perfecto que rezaba a la mismísima Hera que llegara a cumplir ese sueño que ahora tenía más realidad que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras las caricias ahora cesaban y los finos dedos se entrelazaban con los suyos. Recordó la emoción, volviendo al tema, de sus amigas cuando pasaron de una simple relación a algo más serio con la convivencia; Thalia fue la primera, por petición de Nico en realidad que antes siquiera de habérselo propuesto ya estaba buscando departamentos por toda la ciudad de Nueva York lo suficientemente grandes como para que su novia tuviese su propia habitación donde estar y relajarse, donde pudiese hacer lo que se le diese la gana sin dar explicaciones. Nunca lo imaginó tan tierno y dulce, si iba a ser sincera, pero el amor que se tenían junto con la prima de Percy superaba cualquier estatus impuesto por la mejor novela amorosa de los tiempos.

Luego fue Piper con Jason y tardaron bastante en dar "el gran paso" considerando que venían estando juntos desde la secundaria y nadie, nadie en todo el mundo, dudaba de que lo que sentían iba más allá de un simple amor de colegio. Él, por más de su rudeza aparentada y esa imagen seria que siempre ofrecía, era la persona más bondadosa y sincera y cuando las cosas se trataban de Piper los ojos azules eléctricos se le iluminaban con la ternura y el amor potenciándose con la rudeza y… ¡En fin, sintetizando! Tardaron mucho en ir a vivirse juntos porque, según él, no estaba listo para dar ese paso. La realidad, claro, era muy distinta según Piper había contado: el rubio ya de por sí era tímido y, sumándole, que el padre de ella hizo mucha presión en que si cualquier cosa saliese mal iba a pagarlas, no aportaba mucho a lo que hace tiempo quería pedirle. Pero al fin y al cabo, con la insistente ayuda de Percy y Nico, logró preguntarle con el miedo corriéndole por todo el cuerpo si quería irse a vivir con él. El idiota temía que Piper podría decirle que no, cuando antes de que se lo preguntara ya estaba respuesta la pregunta.

¿Quién quedaba en el grupo? Ah sí, bueno, ella cuando Jason le propuso a Piper todo eso, ella estaba "saliendo" con Luke y era tan insistente en ese tema que la agobiaba de solo pensar que iba a tener que soportarlo en el mismo lugar varias horas al día sin poder esconderse en ningún lugar para alejarse de él, porque a diferencia de sus amigos, ni siquiera la respetaba cuando leía y no había peor cosa que hacerle eso a ella.

Era claro que la relación desde el principio siempre fue por el mal camino; era algo completamente enfermizo en vez de hacerla feliz.

Luego estaba Leo que nadie espera mucho de él, tal vez algún día por accidente tenga un hijo y bueno, quién sabe cómo crecerá ese niño porque su padre no era ejemplo de nada con las fiestas que montaba y cómo se pasaba la vida; por suerte iba a tener tíos que se ocuparían de él.

Y Percy.

Tan sólo imaginarse, en aquel momento, que él podría llegar a ocurrírsele vivir con Rachel iba a crear una guerra entre su amistad (por más que tenía bien asegurado que al chico no le interesaba para nada la pelirroja), increíble que haya pasado tanto tiempo y aún seguía con el odio en las venas por aquella estúpida idea de que si veía a Percy con Dare se le iba a pasar aquel pequeño enamoramiento que tenía desde que era una adolescente, sí, tampoco era que siempre tenía unos muy buenos planes ¿cierto? Algún día iba a superarlo, tal vez ahora, mientras dos suaves y delicados labios se posaban con una ternura infinita sobre su hombro semidesnudo – que él mismo había quitado su camiseta para dejarle la piel al descubierto – y dejaba un leve camino de besos hasta su cuello para juguetear con un mechón de pelo.

El viento entró, arruinando el camino de besos y borrando todo para sacarle un susurro convertido en quejido porque tenía frío. No sabía qué temperatura hacía en el exterior pero allí, luego de esa correntada, la ventana abierta y un poco de nieve, hacía bastante.

- Percy… ¡Tengo frío! – exclamó jugueteando mientras giraba para poder mirarlo. Puso dos manos en su pecho para evitar que la atrajese más a él y la besara; iba a convencerlo para que se levantara a cerrar el vidrio del balcón.

- Y yo sueño ¿y? Yo estoy bien, Annabeth, te invito a levantarte y cerrar la ventana. – contestó con una sonrisa sin sospechar nada de su juego. Lo miró con una sonrisa escandalizadora y un leve beso en su mejilla. Jamás pensó que sería tan fácil. A los segundos vio cómo se levantaba velozmente a cerrar la ventana y saltaba a la cama cayendo a un lado de ella abrazándola de nuevo y jugueteando con sus manos. - ¿Qué planes hay para hoy, señorita Chase? – comentó divertido.

- No lo sé, tú haz lo que quieras. Es más, quizás Leo te esté buscando para molestarte en porqué no fuiste a esa fiesta. Yo, mientras tanto, voy a sentarme a leer tranquilamente en algún lado en donde puedan verme y saber que soy la que toma las decisiones en ésta relación.

- ¡Oh vamos Chase! Yo ayer, podría haber ido tranquilamente a la fiesta. De todas formas, Valdez estará tan borracho que ni siquiera va a acordarse de haberme visto ayer… ¡Y entonces vamos a decirle que sí fuimos pero Calipso comenzó a molestar y nos volvimos! Fin de la historia. Percy y Annabeth uno, Leo cero. ¿Qué tal?

- Lo que quieras, Jackson. Pero sigo siendo la que decide y eso no puedes siquiera negarlo ¿o si?

- Quizás. – no supo aún cómo hizo pero de un momento al otro, estaba acostada sobre él abrazada a su cuerpo como si temiese que la realidad tan frívola los sacara de la fantasía. Cualquiera en su posición, si lo analizaba, haría lo mismo. Cosas como esas no pasaban ni siquiera dos veces en el mismo año y estar viviendo algo así, era mucho menos común en su vida. - ¿Cuándo vuelves a la universidad? – preguntó interesado tapándolos a ambos. Él odiaba los periodos en los que estaba en la universidad simplemente porque no tenía tiempo para nada ni nadie más que los libros y cuadernos llenos de apuntes y notas sobre toda la clase e incluso datos sin importancia sobre cuando los profesores se ponían a divagar cosas carentes de sentido; pero lo que menos entendía era porqué se ponía a ojearlos cada vez que la buscaba e iban a cenar juntos a algún Mc Donald's, era su ritual antes de un examen importante hacer eso.

- Me queda una semana más de libertad, Jackson. Y luego, bueno, poco para terminar la carrera. – la única necesidad vital ahora era respirar el perfume que Percy tenía y hundir su rostro en el pecho, luego de eso ni siquiera respirar aire puro importaba, porque nada le daría más satisfacción y ese sentimiento de estar viva y enteramente enamorada liberaba una cantidad inmensa de dopamina, endorfinas o lo que sea que fuese; ya ni siquiera se sentía ella misma hablando de esa manera porque su querido compañero, la obligaba de manera indirecta a decir esa sarta de estupideces que jamás se permitió decirle a nadie; era, tal vez, porque no valían lo suficiente en su vida como para pronunciar en sus propios pensamientos todo lo que Percy provocaba de manera involuntaria y ahí radicaba el problema. Percy siempre fue y será importante en su vida… Ya empezaba de nuevo con las matemáticas y las ciencias, si no se ponía un alto ahora mismo iba a terminar hablando sobre lo importante que era construir bases sólidas y fuertes que lograsen sostener el resto del edificio sea del tipo que sea. Y, sintiendo la necesidad de darle un sentido emocional a esa definición, su ahora novio y mejor amigo, había fundado en ella las bases más importantes que todo ser humano necesita para entablar una relación y la primera de todas era la confianza que siempre depósito en ella para cualquier cosa, incluso ante los detalles más vergonzosos que poca gente confiaría y ahí empezaba el tema, ahí era en donde Percy siempre fue más importante que los demás porque le inspiraba la confianza que nadie más podía darle y veía todo lo que jamás llegó a ver.

- Alguien está pensando demasiado hoy. – comentó al aire con una sonrisa seguida de un beso en la coronilla. – Ya ni siquiera te propones pensarlo ¿no es así? Es decir, empiezas a maquinar y nadie te para, en serio. Lo peor de todo, desde mi posición, es que nunca me entero de qué piensas y eso me hace sentir tan impotente ¡no te rías Chase! – con un fingido enojo la apartó de él sentándose en la cama para revolverse la mata de pelo negro que de por sí sola vivía en un constante desorden que nunca sería capaz de dominar. - ¿Qué?

- So. – respondió rápida y se echó a reír cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño sin entender nada de lo que pasaba. Así de inocente y torpe era a veces. – Nada Jackson ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

- Pensaba ir a pasear en mi moto. No sé. – estaba provocándola con esas ideas y después de lo de ayer, fue lo peor que pudo haber dicho para sacarle la sonrisa de la cara y poner el odio en los ojos grises. - ¿Qué?

- ¿Hace cuánto fumas en secreto, Perseus? – preguntó volviendo a todo lo que quería decir ayer. – Sabes que…

- Sé que no tendría que haberlo hecho y no lo hago. No fumo en secreto porque no llego a esa clase de estupidez; tuve una sola recaída en dos años y fue porque los nervios me colapsaban y no sabía que hacer… No comiences a hacer un escándalo de algo que no lo es; simplemente actúe sin pensarlo, fui directamente hacia allí y los vi, el enojo pudo más que mi propio yo, Annabeth.

- Una vez casi te perdemos Percy y fue porque empezaste con los cigarrillos ¿y no quieres que me preocupe? ¡Casi te morís por una sobredosis, pero claro, eso no es para preocuparse! Empezaste con los cigarrillos Percy y no quiero que sigas, no quiero tener ese miedo de perderte de nuevo. Por favor.

- Está bien, lo prometo. – miró a su alrededor sintiéndose encarcelado porque parecía que las cosas se le venían encima simplemente al recordar todo el tiempo que estuvo internado en recuperación sin tener noticias de nadie mientras que todos los que lo querían lo miraban desde afuera, llorando y entristecidos. Hasta Leo había dejado de salir por lo mal que se sentía de verlo así de perdido y agonizando a causa de una adicción que no supo parar a tiempo. - ¿Vamos a hacer algo o qué? No pretendo quedarme todo el día soportando a Poseidón que, según calculo, debe de estar acá ya…

- Hablando de eso ¿sabes a dónde o a qué fue? Sally no quiso hablar mucho de eso, en realidad. Y sabes que siempre cuenta cosas o dice sin problema en dónde anda.

- Si tengo que ser sincero no tengo ni idea de a dónde viajó y mucho menos porqué. Las cosas no están bien hace rato entre nosotros y tampoco es que me importara mucho. Siempre intenta meterme en sus negocios y sabe que lo único que me interesa es algo relacionado al mar, pero no, quiere encerrarme en una maldita oficina.

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te fuiste dos meses en un barco pesquero? – empezó a reír por las ocurrencias del chico – Ese día creo que dejó de insistir en que podría encerrarte en una oficina.

- Creo que fue una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida ¿sabes? Hay veces que no puedo explicar la paz que me da estar en el mar, alta mar, o simplemente mirando un vaso con agua. – miró a su alrededor, todo estaba en un completo silencio otorgado por la paz de la ciudad entera y él no entendía en qué día estaban. - ¿Qué día es?

- Domingo, si no me fallan las fechas. Hoy… Sí, hoy debería hablar con mi madre. Por cómo palideció, entendió que no iba a poder llevarlo con ella y tampoco pensaba hacerlo en realidad, pero una que otra broma no hubiese estado mal; sabía que ni siquiera había espacio para eso, algún día iba a superar la rivalidad que Atenea tenía con Poseidón y bueno, esperaba que las cosas empezaran a fluir con calma a partir de ahora porque si ya todo comenzaba así, no quería imaginar a como fuesen surgiendo las cosas. – Así que a como que quieras hacer algo, creo que vas a tener que esperarme. Si es que quieres hacer algo conmigo, claro.

- Pensaba, en realidad, irme a pasear con mi otra novia… Pero sí, podría esperarte. – bromeó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño para su ducha relajante de la mañana en donde el agua caliente haría milagros y destensaría toda su piel sin dejar rastro alguno de lo que el estrés le estaba provocando y la puerta de su habitación cerrándose suavemente por la leve caricia del cuerpo femenino más hermoso que acababa de irse riendo por la broma idiota y llena de mentiras, pero que, al fin y al cabo cumplió su deber. Sacarle una sonrisa y la melodiosa risa que la condujo por el pasillo.

Ahora era el momento en donde salía y nada le gustaba, los gritos de Poseidón se escuchaban desde abajo y lo llamaban a él, con la excepción de que esta vez se oían extrañamente simpáticos y con ese desagrado amoroso que tenía cuando iba a proponerle algún puesto en sus miles de empresas que no le interesaban para nada; trabajar para su padre no era precisamente su sueño de vida, empezando por que no tenía uno, pero sabía que no buscaba ser un mantenido toda su vida, quería tener algo que fuese de él. Salvo que le ofreciera un trabajo relacionado al mar, ahí la cosa cambiaba algo. Mínimamente, pero lo hacía.

No sabía qué tomar de su cajón, optó por un jean ajustado a sus largas piernas, una camisa blanca y un buzo verde marino, agarrando también sus Vans grises y tomando su teléfono de un lugar de la cama en donde no recordó dejarlo, pero en fin, bajó antes de que subiese a buscarlo y no mejorara su humor; Annabeth no estaba en la habitación por lo que ya habría bajado por si las cosas necesitaban calmarse y ver que allí estaba ella, lo ponía tranquilo a pesar de lo que sea que iba a decirle ahora; el ambiente tenso se respiraba y perforaba sus fosas nasales, su mamá lo miraba con nerviosismo pero una alegría extremadamente disimulada en el fondo de sus ojos y bueno, la sonrisa con la que su papá lo miraba lejos de hacerlo sentir en familia, lo ponía en un lugar realmente extraño. Una palmada en el hombro terminó por decirle que las cosas no iban a salir del todo bien y la mirada gris perdida de ella lo confirmaron dolorosamente.

- Al grano. Por favor. – comentó serio sin lugar a sonrisas ni relación padre e hijo.

- Tengo una propuesta que sé que no vas a poder rechazar… - lo invitó a sentarse en los sillones de cuero del living que se veían tan fríos y ajenos.

- Rápido, papá. – estaba más preocupado por qué podría haberle pasado a Annabeth que por lo que iba a decirle.

- Como sabrás, fui de viaje de negocios… Le dije a tu mamá que evitara decir mucho porque hasta que las cosas no fuesen seguras, no quería andar revelando por ahí lo que quería hacer. – el orgullo en sus ojos verdes delataban lo horroroso – Viajé a Holanda, a una empresa petrolera que compré, está en el mar, si te interesa, y bueno… Necesito a alguien que controle todo lo que pasa allí; un jefe que regule a los empleados y que ame trabajar cerca del mar y… - iba a desmayarse. – Te estoy ofreciendo el trabajo, Percy. Sé lo mucho que amas el mar casi como yo también lo amo y créeme, iría por ti si no estuviese tan viejo y con miles de compromisos más ¿sabes? Y quiero que lo pienses, que analices bien todo porque sabés que es algo que no querés rechazar, es tu futuro y lo que siempre quisiste fue trabajar en el mar; sé que es lejos y sé que es difícil todo lo que implica estar en una plataforma petrolífera, pero analizalo Percy… No seas precipitado. Annabeth ¿harás que lo piense? – la miró y entendió todo, iba a tener que separarse de ella por quién sabe cuánto tiempo; Annabeth o su futuro.

- Haré que lo piense Poseidón, tranquilo. – bajó nuevamente la mirada porque hasta ella se estaba debatiendo qué hacer y qué decirle, dejarlo ir o ser egoísta por una sola vez en su vida y pedir que se quedara a su lado sin que nadie los molestara; sin importarle nadie más que ella.

- ¿Vamos? – le preguntó extendiéndole la mano porque aquella caja de felicidad comprada por un hombre que estaba intentando manipularlo nuevamente lo asfixiaba y necesitaba irse a Montauk o a cualquier lado donde hubiese un maldito pozo con agua y Annabeth estuviese a su lado acariciándole la mano con un susurro eterno en el que juraba que las cosas iban a solucionarse tarde o temprano. Era lo único que necesitaba.

Prácticamente corriendo la sacó de allí congelándose en el exterior para internarse en el garaje y sacar el primer auto que se cruzó y correr por la gran avenida y sentir el chirrido de las cuatro ruedas separándose continuamente del pavimento mojado por la nieve derretida y sus decisiones de hombre adulto y preocupado que iba arrojado a medida que avanzaba hasta Central Park. No podía seguir huyendo o comenzar a hacerlo, tenía la madurez suficiente como para saber que eso no iba a resolver nada, pero le costaba luego de la hermosa mañana que habían pasado, dejar todo tirado porque a su padre se le ocurre comprar una planta petrolera y comenzar a comerciar petróleo con el mundo para subir muchos ceros más en su cuenta bancaria; la idea era tentadora, no tenía porqué mentir ante eso, pero separarse de Annabeth ¿en serio? ¡Hace semanas se había dado cuenta de que la quería como algo más que una simple amiga y ahora tenía que pasar todo eso! Antes podría haberse ido de casa por un tiempo sin que mucho le importara pero dos cosas le jugaban en contra: estaba más cerca de los treinta por lo que, irse como un rebelde no era algo inteligente y, Annabeth pasó a significar más que nadie y la manera en la que ansiaba tenerla a su lado no facilitaba las cosas mucho que digamos. Se apretaba al volante mientras estacionaba y bajaba con un portazo sin importarle los gritos que pedían que volviese hacia ella con la voz suplicante para poder hablar como dos adultos y tomar la decisión que necesitaba; salir adelante de una manera diferente. No a los portazos y acelerando por las avenidas.

- ¡Percy! - exclamó mientras lo tomaba por el brazo para girarlo y se abrazaba a su cuello - Nada puede ser tan malo. Nada. No empieces con esto de ponerte como un niño, no es bueno; vamos a salir juntos y vamos a pensar qué hacer juntos ¿si? Simplemente deja que te ayude. - necesitaba desahogarse ella también. Porque haber bajado para ir a buscar algo para comer e interferir en el medio de una charla entre Sally y Poseidón que iba subiendo de tono no fue lo mejor y mucho menos cuando le comentaron a ella primero, qué propuesta tenían. Ilusionados de que iba a alegrarse y en su defensa, sí lo hacía. Estaba feliz de que el muchacho estuviese asegurándose un futuro trabajando de lo que quería ¿pero una plataforma de petróleo? ¡Que clase de crueldad hacia su relación era esa! La gente que trabajaba allí pocas veces veía a su familia y se la pasaban viajando o trabajando por semanas hasta morir del estrés y del agotamiento. Poseidón debía estar bromeando cuando pensó que iba a ser bueno para su hijo aquello. - Vamos a sentarnos, por favor, no creo aguantar mucho más de pie.

- Está bien. - le tomó la mano asegurándose de su equilibrio y la dirigió al banco más cercano al lago.

Luego de un rato en el que los suspiros sobraban y nadie parecía fijarse en lo sumidos de tristeza que se hallaban, decidió que era el momento de comenzar a explicar los puntos de vista y qué debía hacer realmente; conociéndola ella iba a decirle que fuera porque era lo mejor, que en algún momento si el destino lo quería iban a encontrarse y a revivir todo lo que sentían. Ella renunciaría antes de haberse arriesgado porque, a la larga, iba a ser lo mejor. Verdaderamente las relaciones a distancia jamás terminan bien.

- Es lo mejor para tu futuro. - soltó rápidamente sin darle tiempo a captar la frase. Sólo la miró confuso porque otra cosa no podía hacer. - Y el futuro, a ésta edad, es lo que más importa ¿verdad? Es decir, toda tu vida esperaste por esa propuesta o esa decisión que te hiciera ser alguien importante o, trabajar en lo que amas, ¿qué más necesitás? El mar es lo que amas y vas a estar libre por allí, viéndolo... Incluso podrías bucear.

- Creo que si quisiera bucear, lo haría en cualquier parte del mundo pero contigo ¿no lo crees? ¡Es que no lo ves! - se levantó exasperado; la calma ya no existía - ¡Ni siquiera pudimos estar un mes tranquilos que ya comienzan las cosas así! Y no estás haciendo nada por esto, no todo lo que importa es el futuro. No ahora que puedo disfrutar un presente feliz, Annabeth. - pero no estaba siendo del todo sincero y eso era lo que más repudio a sí mismo le daba, el no poder sincerarse con todo lo que realmente quería tratar.

- Percy... - comenzó. De alguna manera u otra iba a terminar convenciéndolo y lo sabía, porque tarde o temprano tendría razón sobre las cosas que planteaba; Annabeth siempre iba a ganar. - Sé sincero. Dí todo lo que quieras decir y no te guardes ni una sola palabra. Conmigo no tenes porqué mentir.

Y ahí estaba, las palabras que necesitaba para quebrarse en la mentira que lo tapaba, dejarse caer en el banco y con un eterno suspiro que no parecía tener final porque soltaba todas las emociones retenidas de una sola mañana, dejaba irse. Dejaba flotar las palabras enredadas en sus cuerdas vocales y sin mirarla, porque no era tan valiente para enfrentar a sus ojos ahora mismo, soltaba la primer consonante, vocal, sílaba o cualquier cosa que se le viniera.

- Siento que es algo que verdaderamente no puedo rechazar; porque dentro de diez años sé que si no aprovecho esto para hacer algo con mi vida, no voy a terminar haciendo nada y seré un maldito trabajador completamente infeliz en un trabajo que no le gusta. Y no quiero eso; lo sabes. - con una mano se revolvía el pelo para no arrancárselo. - Pero tampoco quiero dejarte, no ahora que estoy haciendo algo que nos hace bien a los dos y que por primera vez me siento completo con alguien que verdaderamente me entiende, Annabeth. No quiero dejarte por el tiempo que sea y sé que si esto tiene que suceder, tarde o temprano lo hará; ¿pero dejarlo tan rápido? Creo que no estoy preparado emocionalmente para eso. Nadie lo estaría. - tocarla ahora mismo le quemaría la piel completa; se mantenía lo más lejos posible por el miedo a ahogarse en el lago de Central Park mientras se despedía de ella.

- Entonces tienes que ir.

Durante la corta charla estuvo atento - o eso intentó - a la frase clave en la que le diría todo con la reflexión que implicaba para hacer que se diera cuenta de qué tenía que hacer, cómo, cuándo o por qué. Y ahí estaba. En algo tan impersonal, frío y ajeno, ella le había dicho que tenía que irse para hacer de su vida lo que quisiera y que, tarde o temprano, iban a volver a reencontrarse porque siempre de alguna manera u otra, estarían juntos de la forma en la que fuese. La miró con duda y enojo, ella le exigía que se marchara a Holanda, en el medio del mar, sin nada más que hacer que tener el recuerdo latente de sus besos al otro lado del océano. Con la amargura de tenerla lejos sin saber si seguiría pensando en él o alguien, cualquier hombre, se acercaría a ella e intentaría conquistarla.

Y no podía culparlos, es decir, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, no intentaría acercarse a una mujer como Annabeth? Ella era completamente perfecta, con su inteligencia y aquella sonrisa que terminaba por desarmarle todas las defensas ingenuas que se le había ocurrido poner para no involucrarse mucho con alguien. La observó, tampoco podía mirarlo porque decir aquello le costó más que decidir entre su vida o la de alguien más; la miró porque necesitaba llevarse en la mente cada gesto o reacción que pudiese tener, y el cielo ahora era más negro y sus sentimientos no podían estar más oscuros y revueltos. El huracán arrasó llevándose lo poco que necesitaba.

Le tomó de la mano para llevársela porque, ya había sufrido demasiado. Y no sabía cuánto tiempo le quedaba allí, mucho menos cuánto junto a ella. Pero desaprovecharlo no era una opción.


	8. Chapter 8

Definitivamente no iba a concentrarse de ninguna maldita manera en los libros que tenía que leer para la universidad y uno de sus últimos exámenes, no cuando se le hacía tan aburrido informarse acerca de la arquitectura en la época medieval y cosas que ya no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, en serio. Había pasado hace tiempo ya y no le daba nadie importancia; menos se la darían si se encontraban en su situación, teniendo a Percy en el balcón congelándose vivo con pequeños copos de nieve que resaltaban como canas en su cabello negro y los ojos cerrados soportando el hielo que se instalaba en él.

Era algo que necesitaba toda su fuerza de voluntad para soportar.

Al final terminó rindiéndose y sucumbiendo bajo los efectos que suponía mirar a Percy de la forma en la que lo estaba haciendo, con el libro tirado al costado de su cama sin intención alguna de retomarlo y él allí como un rayo de sol que podía llegar a calentar la ciudad entera con la sonrisa que ahora había sido borrada de su rostro por la intensa melancolía que no le permitía abandonar ningún recuerdo de su infancia o adolescencia; toda la semana había estado con esa mirada triste que lo único que lograba era debilitarla a ella mientras sentía que en cualquier momento iba a largarse a llorar por la infinita tristeza que a este punto ya habían descubierto entre los dos. Y tal vez, no fuese sólo aquel sentimiento malo que se albergaba en lo más profundo de su pecho con la mera idea de tenerlo lejos sin mucha comunicación porque estaría realmente ocupado haciendo su trabajo y ella construyendo cosas por ahí, no, era también ese sentimiento de que no lo tendría para ella cuando quisiera contarle sus logros y recibir aquel hermoso abrazo con el que la felicitaba, o cuando algo fuese mal no habría otro abrazo pero éste aún más fuerte para ella en su cama.

También le preocupaba que él no viera cómo se derretía la nieve y llegaba la primavera, flores, niños corriendo por Central Park, Jason y Piper, Nico y Thalia, y todos tan felices que no tendrían tiempo para recordar con la absurda melancolía de una enamorada, que Percy se había marchado meses atrás y se encontraba encerrado en la libertad prometedora que suponía el océano para todos; esa fantasía iluminada de ideas sobre qué hacer si a alguien en la tierra se le presentaba una oportunidad así y hasta incluso ella estaría feliz saltando en una pierna. Pero ahora el que se iba era él y no podía simplemente sonreír con la cara disfrazada de alegría y los ojos pintados en un gris tranquilo. No cuando todo era tormenta.

Sintió el viento filtrarse por la ventana arrastrando sus pensamientos hasta golpearse de lleno contra la puerta de madera maciza que adornaba su habitación sin vida o por lo menos, alguna que otra sonrisa que demuestre el orgullo que sentía – a pesar de todo – por Percy.

- Puedo quedarme, si es lo que quieres. – dijo él hundido en los pensamientos que de seguro eran similares a los de ellas.

- Ya hablamos eso, creo recordar. – contestó sin mirarlo, no podía derrumbarse y pedir como una niña malcriada que se quedara cerca de ella; no sería lo justo.

- Sí pero no fuiste sincera en ninguna de las ocasiones en la que lo mencionamos y sin embargo te sigo dando oportunidades para que me digas qué es lo que realmente sentís. – contestó con la sabiduría que jamás imaginó que tendría. Se quedó observándolo pasmada mientras se paseaba tranquilo por la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí; sin mucho más que decir, esperaba la respuesta sincera y no aquella que se había forzado a memorizar para responderle cada vez que surgiera el tema. En dos semanas se marchaba. – Dí algo.

- Quiero que vayas y eso es lo importante acá ¿o no? Lo nuestro puede esperar. – decir que a ninguno de los dos les había dolido eso, sería ser el mejor mentiroso de todo el mundo entero, porque mil dagas se clavaron en su garganta e incluso diez más en los pulmones impidiendo la respiración regular a la que estaba acostumbrada y ese brillo reluciente de dolor en los ojos de él simplemente apretaron las dagas un poco más mientras lágrimas solitarias amenazaban por lanzarse en un precipicio infinito hacia el suave edredón de su cama que se hallaba hecho un desastre debajo de ella. – No me mires así.

- No entiendo cómo quieres que te mire cuando, la mujer a la que amo, me está diciendo que lo que siento puede esperar quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Yo no lo siento así y lo sabes. No me pidas imposibles, Annabeth.

- Percy es sólo que… Ya… Sabes perfectamente bien qué opino acerca de todo esto; a mí me llega a doler incluso más que a ti, pero sin embargo, sé que tengo que soportarlo porque ahora es lo mejor. Ahora es lo que necesitás para seguir adelante y lograr todo lo que querés en tu vida así como dirías lo mismo si yo te estuviese preguntando algo sobre mi carrera ¿o no? Es lo que hay que hacer no importa las consecuencias porque tarde o temprano, las cosas van a ir bien.

Con esa sabiduría inaudita, con algo que no merecía por estar sufriendo tanto sólo atinó a bajar la mirada y girarse sobre sí misma en el colchón para darle la espalda y no tener que enfrentar todo lo que se le venía encima – que iba a ser duro – y no quería soportarlo. No a un Percy rogándole una solución que jamás tendría al alcance de su mano básicamente porque no manejaba el tiempo y no podía hacer que todo fuese más rápido de lo que ya iba. No habían disfrutado nada, no comparándolo con todo lo que realmente podrían disfrutar. Sólo el peso del colchón junto a ella la levantó de la tristeza y una suave caricia sobre su antebrazo le hizo sentir – o recordar – que no estaba sola en eso porque estaba peor, él lo sufría aún más. Siempre tan pegado a las emociones y a todo lo que pudiese sentir la gente, los números, porcentajes e improbabilidades no pasaban realmente por su cabeza, no como en la de ella que ahora experimentaba con la cruda realidad, qué se siente tener un corazón roto o, en su situación, semi roto. Sin embargo intentaba esforzarse en hacerle saber que estaba bien o que todos lo pensaran, cuando por las noches teniéndolo a su lado, se derrumbaba entre caricias y llantos ásperos repletos del silencio en el que cada uno comprendía que esto se sentía malditamente mal, pero lo bueno, lo que estaba bien, siempre iba a sentirse mal de una manera u otra.

Patalear, gritar y llorar como una niña de siete años no era una opción, no para ella que estaba a punto de cumplir los… ¿veintiséis? Ya ni siquiera podía recordar su edad, no importaba.

- ¿Vas a estar para mi cumpleaños? ¿Para el Día de acción de gracias? ¿El cumpleaños de tus padres?

- Sabes que eso no depende de mí, no ahora. Si por mí fuera, no faltaría a ninguna celebración; pero es algo que no está a mi poder. Hay veces en las que simplemente…

- Entiendo.

- Y sin embargo ¿sigues sosteniendo que tengo que irme? – la cabeza llena de mechones negros sobre su hombro cosquilleando, nuevamente esa misma pregunta de la que ya estaba cansada de explicar por qué sí debía irse. Porque ella, ahora, no era la que importaba. Lo golpeó con su codo, lo más suave de lo que fue capaz, en su abdomen sacándole una risa sonora. – Está bien, está bien, no lo menciono nunca más.

- ¡Hace una semana vienes diciendo eso! Y simplemente… Lo vuelves a hacer. – respondió aún más alegre por esos momentos divertidos que solían tener. Dejando la melancolía, los problemas, todo aquello con lo que se acostumbraron a convivir intensivamente las últimas semanas; ahora había desaparecido por completo y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

- ¿Qué está planeado para hoy? Creo que necesito moverme y hacer algo. Muchos días aquí dentro y estoy por morirme… ¿Paseo en moto? – sabía que odiaba esos paseos a los que la sometió más de una vez, los golpes se sintieron dos segundos después a que terminara de pronunciar la "o" final y su enojo fluía enteramente por la sangre de sus venas mientras le recriminaba, a voz alta y viva, que era un estúpido y que le convenía tirar esa moto lo más pronto posible porque sino ella misma iba a agarrar un martillo y destruirla frente a sus ojos con la rabia que pueden tener todas las mujeres del mundo entero. El, por supuesto, la creyó capaz de eso y mucho más con tal de que dejara de poner su vida en un peligro constante… A veces no caía en la falta que podía hacerle a las personas si algún día le sucediera algo.

Luego de una larga risa que soltó porque sí que lo necesitaba, la hizo girar y se posicionó sobre ella besándola dulcemente en los labios, reincorporando a su cuerpo ese sabor a… Bien, ese sabor que tanto le encantaba similar a la miel o la cosa más dulce existente en el planeta, no cabía lugar a dudas que podía pasar meses enteros besándolos y nunca podría llegar a cansarse. Siempre tenían ese algo que lo enamoraba y seducía a tal forma que necesitaba, con sus ágiles manos, recorrer su cintura y espalda de arriba abajo sin olvidarse ningún rincón al que ella le hubiese dado permiso a tocar… Las cosas iban de forma lenta si se las comparaba con cualquier otra pareja, en eso todos estaban de acuerdo, pero así era como se entendían y quiénes eran los demás para meterse entre ellos dos y opinar sobre los tiempos que se tomaban en su relación.

Aunque hoy, en ese momento, en aquella habitación, en la tarde de un día de Enero en Nueva York, Estados Unidos, con Annabeth tendida sobre su cama y la ventana cerrada, la calefacción a tope y él sobre ella acariciando cada centímetro de piel que ahora estaba al descubierto y sin poder parar de besarla. Se tomó un solo instante para mirarla, conectar su mirada con ese gris plasmado de placer y satisfacción para darse cuenta que tenía todas las barreras levantadas listas para que tomara la última decisión de avanzar hacia lo que sabía, no habría retorno en una escala de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Directamente al primer puesto.

Sintió unas frías y delicadas manos colarse por su espalda y un escalofrío lo recorrió entero sacándole una sonrisa a ambos, mientras seguía en un camino zigzagueante de besos por su cuello directo a la clavícula que le encantaba besar y más cuando sentía dos finas manos acariciándole con dulzura y la excitación que jamás vio en ella, porque Annabeth jamás perdía el control bajo ningún tipo de circunstancias; ¿pero esto? Esto sí que era hermoso y la mejor manera en que decidiese perderlo. Y ahora, si en ese maldito momento le pidiera que parara – y esperaba que no – se levantaría muy lejos de ella impidiendo que cualquier neurona conectada al placer lo arrimara nuevamente hacia la cama para seguir con todo lo que imaginaba ahora en su mente. Cosas que le resultaban tan… Ni siquiera tenía un adjetivo para describir todo.

Se despegó de su cuerpo sintiendo un aire frío arrastrándolo hacia atrás para sentirse solo, mirándola, con los ojos cerrados y una leve sonrisa que intentaba disimular sin despegar las manos y aquellas caricias en su nuca que estaban deshaciendo cada centímetro de voluntad que tenía. Las cosas no tenían que ser forzadas, pero forzaría todo por que esto suceda aquí y ahora.

Notó que no iba a abrir los ojos pero que, sin embargo, apegaba más su cuerpo al de él y levantaba la cabeza para besarle en los labios sin necesidad alguna de pronunciar una mísera y corta palabra que lo alentara, dando a entender tanto con tan solo un beso insignificante.

Y ahora tenía que seguir acariciando aquella piel rosada que iba sonrosándose a cada paso en el cual algo menos iba quedando siendo reemplazado por un tierno beso o una desesperada caricia por algún punto sensible en donde ella intentaba removerse para seguir necesitando lo mismo, al fin y al cabo; una suave manta con todos los colores de la paleta del mejor pintor los recubría ahora cuando intentaban apaciguar las respiraciones encendidas que salían echando humo de los pulmones para colapsar en el ambiente cargado de sentimientos profundos que aullaban clemencia para dejar de sentir todo lo que ahora mismo pasaba entre ellos. Con una sonrisa en cada rostro, con una mirada repleta de intenciones que ni ellos mismos sabían manejar, no ahora, cuando estaban con los sistemas nerviosos a punto de explotar sintiendo una piel que se adaptaba tan correctamente a la suya dando lugar a nada.

Verdaderamente a nada.

Sintió que lentamente los colores se iban apagando y caía al sueño sin remedio, dos dedos acariciando su antebrazo y él simplemente allí, durmiéndose abrazado cada vez más fuerte a Annabeth para que no se fuera, no se permitiría perderla hoy, ahora, mañana, ni la semana que viene. Ni siquiera en una planta en el medio del mar iba a dejar de sentir cualquier cosa de lo que pasaba ahora, todo quedaba grabado a fuego en su piel con marcas que no se podrían tachar aunque eso fuese lo que más ansiaba.

- ¿Percy? – su voz ronca, desgastada, ansiosa. Intentaba despertarlo. Eran las nueve de la mañana y desde ayer estaban durmiendo en los brazos del otro. Sólo escuchó un gruñido acompañado de un apretamiento en sus brazos para atraerla aún más a él, si eso era posible. – Percy, levántate. – estaba seducida por el semblante de niño pequeño lleno de vulnerabilidad que presentaba al dormir, con las mantas aún a su alrededor y el día que hace rato había arrancado y seguían tirados envueltos entre el edredón, la ventana y el viento cálido rozando sus rostros con un susurro de que en algún momento iban a tener que levantarse. – O te levantas en cinco minutos o pienso irme todo el día afuera y no volver hasta la noche. Y no vas a saber en dónde estoy. – palabras mágicas. Abrió rápidamente los ojos y se tiró debajo de la cama para colocarse los boxers y meterse, en su ducha, a aquel ritual matutino de agua caliente para sacarse todo el sueño de encima. - ¡Pensaba bañarme yo!

- Puedes entrar, si quieres. – ponerse colorada era poco y hasta él mismo lo había notado. Lo hacía para desafiarla, para volver a sentir. Que lo de anoche no quedara olvidado en el día pasado y nunca más se hablara del tema porque no eran dos niños idiotas que sentían vergüenza de sus cuerpos; él estaba muy seguro del suyo y… Bueno, ni hablar del cuerpo de Annabeth. Ni siquiera podía recordarlo en paz sin perder la calma. Sintió el portazo e iba directo a su habitación, ella no iba a perder la compostura ahora que Sally debía estar buscándolos desesperadamente y en cualquier momento podría entrar en la habitación. Ni hablar si escuchaba algo desde la ducha. Se echó a reír sin poder parar; la situación era ridícula.

Una hora después, estaba nuevamente acostado en la cama de Annabeth esperando a que terminara de arreglarse para ir a almorzar con sus amigos ya que estar un rato afuera de toda la basura no les vendría nada mal, despejar la mente, después de todo, jamás era malo. Se reía por verla tan desesperada por si era mejor el pantalón negro, azul claro o azul oscuro y básicamente no le veía la diferencia; ¿No eran pantalones al fin y al cabo? Su uso era el mismo: proteger a las piernas del frío.

Si bien el negro no la favorecía tanto como el azul claro, en eso iba a coincidir, pero no se lo iba a decir para que: primero lo tachara de idiota por fijarse en eso únicamente y comenzaría a nombrar cientos de cosas que no entendió nunca y, segundo, cada vez que se pelearan iba a ponerse ese endemoniado pantalón que le sentaba jodidamente bien para molestarlo atrayendo la mirada de hombres – más de lo que naturalmente lo hacía – hacia, bueno, su "defensiva". Fingió dormirse en un momento para que dejara de preguntarle qué se ponía, iba a ser hermosa hasta con su camisa… ¡Y sí que era hermosa usando sus camisas! Más cuando debajo sólo tenía esa ropa interior…

Debía dejar de pensar en eso.

Lo que logró hacer fue mandarle un mensaje a Leo, o contestar el de hace dos días que éste le había mandado, diciéndole si ya estaba allá. Podría contestarle con una broma o estar dormido luego de una noche en la que, muy seguro estaba, había terminado con una chica en su departamento y no se despertaría hasta dentro de un rato para salir corriendo y ahuyentarla de allí. Después de todo, nunca sería la misma la próxima semana. ¿Y quién era él para recriminar eso? Si más de una vez lo hizo importándole muy poco los sentimientos de alguien más, así de idiota y estúpido había llegado a ser sin darse cuenta el odio que muchas le estarían teniendo ahora mismo, o si, siquiera ellas también recordaban su nombre. Calculaba que más de la mitad lo sabría… En algún punto del subconsciente las mujeres recordaban más los rostros que odiaban que los que le cayeran bien y más aún si se trataba de hombres.

Todavía no llegaba a entender eso a la perfección. Años y años de psicólogo llevarían a acercarse a la respuesta que podría llegar a darle una tesis sobre porqué las mujeres son así y tampoco importaría mucho. No si no se trataba de Annabeth y de que ahora se los veía a ambos tan felices.

- ¿Percy? ¿Me escuchaste? – dijo ella sentándose a su lado mientras le tomaba la mano.

- Si se trata de ropa, posiblemente no, y si es de algo más tampoco. No estaba muy enfrascado en lo que me decías. – respondió acomodándose para quedar a la altura de los ojos grises que ocultaban el tormento. - ¿Qué dijiste Annie?

- Que ya estoy lista, y me llamó Pipes. Dice que vayamos rápido y llevemos champagne o "algo así" – comentó enfatizando con los dedos – para tomar. Supuestamente alguien quiere decirnos algo.

- ¿Alguien?

- Sí, alguno de ellos. – contestó todavía más perdida. – No tengo ni idea qué podría ser ¿Jason o Nico no…

- De ninguna manera me comentaron algo, hace por lo menos cinco días que no los veo y eso fue en la última reunión que hicimos con ustedes; si algo me tuviesen que decir o comentarme que fuese "importante" no sería frente a ustedes. Eso lo aseguro.

- Ni que tuviesen tanto que esconder. – refunfuñó levantándose.

- Hay cosas que nunca tendrían que saberse.

Piper les abrió la puerta sospechosamente feliz, la sonrisa se dibujaba en cualquier partícula de su cuerpo sin dejar mucho a la imaginación o tal vez hasta demasiado porque no se sabía si era de ella y a causa de algo o fuese un factor externo. Tratándose de Pipe y sus emociones no podía deducirse mucho, sólo que Thalia y Nico ya estaban allí y sonreían igual de contentos. Algo no funcionaba correctamente bien, salvo que tuviesen que comentarles algo realmente gracioso sobre ellos dos y por eso estaban así de emocionados o que Jason le hubiese agarrado un ataque de felicidad, realmente, no entendía nada de lo ocurrido ni porqué los miraban de aquella manera y mucho menos.

Por qué Pipes usaba una remera algo holgada…

El ambiente también se encontraba extraño, después de todo, se sentían muy fuera de lugar a la felicidad que todos estaban compartiendo pero que por alguna extraña razón no eran capaces de comentarles y Annabeth quería matarlo por la curiosidad que sentía y haber llegado tarde aunque la culpa fuese enteramente de ella. Ya saben. Típico. Se lo aguantó cada segundo hasta que nuevamente el portero sonaba y la voz de Leo aulló en el lugar con una nueva broma a la que tuvo que reír porque verdaderamente le causaba mucha gracia y más que por estar quitando toda la presión que tenía encima de que iba a matarlo si no se enteraba rápidamente de qué sucedía y Annabeth quedaba satisfecha.

Las cosas iban a ponerse raras.

Atinó a levantarse e ir hacia la mesa y buscar algo para comer, el hambre lo mataba y no sabía qué era lo que pidieron para comer o si siquiera había algo pero el pan no venía para nada mal en esos momentos en los que Jason seguía sonriéndole como un maldito idiota y Leo lo miraba extrañamente preguntando qué estupidez le pasaba por la cabeza y si Pipes y él habían hecho algo antes de que todos llegaran porque otra razón no existía. Hasta él mismo la consideró más de una vez teniendo en cuenta cómo se sintió luego de la noche con Annabeth y los entendería. Pero tampoco los habrían citado aquí si esa fuese la gran noticia; esperaba que no.

Llegó la comida, habían pedido algo de carne asada con ¿papas? Estaban marrones para ser papas salvo que no las hubiesen cocinado. Maldijo una y otra vez el gusto de Piper por la comida extraña y tropical que ahora lo mataba porque el pedazo de carne en su plato era demasiado rojo casi al punto de que la vaca siguiese respirando y las papas recién sacadas de la tierra… Quizás hasta habían enviado las raíces de regalo. Y todas las miradas se centraron en él esperando al comentario que los salvaría de tener que comer eso, Jason imploraba al cielo y la tierra que dijese que eso apestaba y salvarlos a todos pero sin embargo, la palabra final fue la de Annabeth que lo obligó a mantenerse callado con una simple mirada retadora.

Entendía lo que se le venía encima. Incluso Piper, ahora, con su mirada de un tono que no pudo distinguir por la presión de que se estaba jugando la cena, lo miraba expectante con la desesperación de alguien que busca ser aprobado por el niño más pequeño que se había ganado su cariño.

- ¿Y? ¿No vas a decir nada, Jackson? – lo retó desafiante con una sonrisa. Leo lo apoyó con una patada suave en el talón y las llaves del auto en la mano para ser el primero en salir a comprar algo decente. - ¿O Annie domó a la fiera? – y ahora su honra masculina lo tenía ahorcado, esperando el movimiento final.

- En realidad, hasta hace unos segundos estaba amenazado por ella a no decir nada pero yo no puedo faltar a la sinceridad y mi costumbre y tengo que decirlo. La comida es asquerosa… Esta vaca está a punto de soltar un mugido; en serio, ya nos conoces ¿hace falta este sufrimiento? ¡Si con una hamburguesa bastaba!

- No venden hamburguesas azules por ahí Percy, si es a lo que te refieres. Además al único que no le gusta es a ti… ¿Por qué no te encargas una para ti solo? – ahora los demás si que estaban en serios problemas; cansado de tener que dar la cara todas las veces, se levantó orgulloso.

- Es verdad, voy a encargarme para mí pero veo que nadie más quiere porque a todos les encanta ¿no es así? – los hizo sufrir cada maldito minuto de tensión con Piper y el corazón roto a punto de asomarse.

- Yo voy a optar por una hamburguesa si no te molesta Pipes, tengo una estricta dieta para bajar de peso que me avala a que hoy tengo que cenar una hamburguesa. Quiero una Percy – contestó Leo safándose bien de la situación. El resto se quedó en un mudo silencio y para cuando quince minutos después llegaron en una bicicleta con un joven lleno de acne y un cabello grasoso que delataba que tenía la virginidad latente se las entregó y el aroma inundó el ambiente, la cena sólo se quedó más callada a medida que el queso de la comida de Percy y Leo se chorreaba en el plato y nadie podía sacarle la vista de encima. – A todo esto ¿para qué nos llamaron? Es decir, no creo que sea para decirnos que antes de que viniésemos tuvieron sexo porque eso no hacía falta mencionarlo… No hay otra opción para esa felicidad. – notó que lágrimas inundaban los ojos de Piper y la sonrisa nuevamente allí a punto de un colapso emocional que nadie, ni siquiera la mismísima Annabeth Chase con su calma eterna, iban a ser capaces de controlar. Jason se atajó desde un principio y colocó un brazo sobre su hombro esperando el momento exacto en que soltaran la bomba para dejarlos a todos con la boca por el suelo y un corazón muriéndose por la excitación de enterarse de una vez a qué se referían con tanto misterio y esa felicidad de la vida nueva, de todo aquello que nace entre dos personas que se aman hace tanto tiempo y que sólo ellos dos serían capaces de afrontar todo lo que afrontaron. El orgullo de Jason de lado y la niña enamoradiza de Piper del otro para dar paso a una relación madura, algo que llegaron a construir y que ahora tenía un símbolo, un fruto.

-Queremos que Percy y Annabeth sean los padrinos. Es decir, los habíamos hablado hace tiempo no sólo porque ahora son pareja y se ven tan malditamente adorables juntos. El carácter de los dos y todo lo que saben queremos que sirva para…

- ¿Padrino de qué? ¡Diablos no entendí! ¿Pueden ser claros? ¿Qué frutos de qué? – interrumpió Percy terminando sus papas fritas al ritmo en el cual Annabeth le daba un correctivo en la nuca y Thalia le pellizcaba el brazo.

- ¡Si serás idiota sesos de alga! Van a tener un hijo… O hija. – ahora fue su momento de quedarse pasmado mientras todos se levantaban para saludar a la pareja y abrazarlos llenos de emoción por el momento que estaban compartiendo. - ¡Los felicito! – dijo con una lágrima recorriéndole la mejilla. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de vivir un momento así y esto lo amaba, esa sensación de calidez en su pecho que abarcaba todo su cuerpo sin temor a nada y que ahora besaba a Annabeth con efusividad mientras con un brazo la aferraba a él como si ellos mismos fuesen a ser padres y muy lejos estaban de eso.

- Y Percy, sabemos que por un tiempo vas a estar afuera y que posiblemente te pierdas parte del embarazo de Pipes y del nacimiento de tu futuro ahijado. Pero… Pensamos posponer el bautismo hasta el momento en el que decidas volver o ya no te soporten más en esa planta de petróleo. Optamos que va a ser más rápido que te echen pero no perdemos las esperanzas de que seas un poco serio ¿sabes? – bromeó Jason.

- ¡Qué divertido!

- En fin, lo que en realidad quería decirte es que, más allá de que no te conozca de hace más tiempo como sucede con Leo, elegí que seas el padrino de mi hijo por tu valentía y tu fuerza para seguir adelante superando los obstáculos. Cuando te internaron en ese centro de rehabilitación y estuviste a punto de morir, esa esperanza y el amor a la vida que tenías en todo tu cuerpo te sacaron adelante sin problema cuando todos los demás posiblemente aún sigan allí. Esa preocupación que tenes por los demás antes que por vos mismo para ver felices y hacer lo humanamente posible por las personas que te quieren y las que vos queres… Eso es algo que no se encuentra en todos lados, amigo. Y… Creo que, vas a darle lo mejor a nuestro hijo. En serio. – se acercó a abrazarlo emocionado hasta el último pelo, recordando aquella época en la que lejos estuvo del Olimpo y rozando la casa de Hades para que su alma sea juzgada por todo lo que alguna vez hizo. Lejos, también, de los Elíseos.

- Y Annabeth… Bueno, sabes perfectamente que eres todo lo correcto en la vida. Tu forma de vivir es tan matemática y tan organizada; al igual que Jason, tú y él se parecen mucho ¿sabes? Pero… Tienes ese lado tan inflexible que le hace bien a todo el mundo sin contar la cantidad de veces que nos hiciste entrar en razón y como, a tu única manera, salís adelante con todas las dificultades que te pusieron en el camino y ahora la de un Percy que se va pero que sabemos muy bien, tarde o temprano va a regresar. Si hay alguien a quien quiero es a ti, de eso no hay dudas y sé que vas a ser lo mejor para este pequeño bebé dentro de mí. Te quiero amiga. – finalizó Piper con la sonrisa aún más amplia rellenando los espacios vacíos de Thalia, Nico y Leo que simplemente sonreían lejos del rencor de que a ellos podría no haberles tocado ser padrinos y no por eso iban a ofenderse porque de todas maneras, ser tío de un niño cuyos padres no son tus hermanos y saber que esa amistad está ahí latente para ser más allá de un simple amigo o conocido. Eso ponía feliz a cualquiera.

Porque mientras Annabeth se abrazaba a Thalia y Piper lloraba emocionada entre medio de ellas dos y Leo en solitario sonreía con paz absoluta mientras que Jason le palmeaba la espalda agitando en un susurro silencioso que estaba bien sentirse emocionado por algo y dejar las bromas para ocultar todo en la otra punta del salón y mientras Nico se metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos y con un rostro confianzudo se acercaba a él para felicitarlo por el trabajo y todo lo que estaba viviendo – aunque tampoco se alegraba tanto. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Percy entendió que ese instante era el que conservaría para siempre en su memoria lejos de la triste despedida que se vendría la próxima semana en el aeropuerto. Porque ¿qué importaba? Iba a estar lejos ¿y? No sería la primer persona que tuvo que tratar con eso y mucho menos la última. Iba a sufrirlo ¿y? La gente sufría cosas peores y todo lo que pudiese estarle pasando se hizo completamente insignificante mientras conectaba con el gris y sus dientes se abrían en su rostro y un beso se implantó en el rostro de ella. Mientras nada más pasara y todos mantuvieran esa felicidad cada vez que se acordaran de este momento.

Realmente, no importaba mucho irse en menos de siete días lejos del mundo. Realmente nada.


End file.
